Decisión arriesgada
by Gabylor
Summary: Diez años desde aquella fatidica noche. Bella Swan, famosa modelo retirada, vuelve al lugar del que huyó hace una decada, para recuperar lo que le pertenece. Edward Cullen, conocido granjero, desprecia a Bella por hacerle romper sus votos matrimoniales cuando ella solo tenia 17 años. ¿Que pasará cuando ambos sepan la verded de lo ocurrido y quién lo planeó todo? AVISO: Adaptación.


Prólogo

Bella Swan se aplicó unas gotas de perfume y miró el reloj. El taxi que había pedido tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar. Cinco meses más y aquella vida tan estresante habría terminado para ella... ¡por fin! Le gustaba trabajar de modelo, pero sólo como un medio para lograr un fin.

Con desapasionado interés contempló en el espejo aquel rostro que había aparecido en un millón de revistas, un rostro considerado como uno de los más impactantes de su generación.

Bella nunca había sucumbido a los halagos recibidos a lo largo de esos diez años, pero había llegado a desarrollar un saludable cinismo. Su belleza, su estatura y su piel casi transparente, la habían hecho ser considerada como la máxima representante de la década. Y las ocho o nueve pálidas pecas doradas que tenía en la nariz añadían un toque travieso a su sensual belleza.

El primer promotor de su éxito había sido el fotógrafo de Auckland que le había hecho las primeras fotografías que la joven había utilizado como carta de presentación.

Él había insistido en que posara de perfil, ataviada a la manera de Nefertiti, esposa de uno de los faraones de Egipto. El contraste entre el aire de sereno misterio oriental y su tez, de un color propio del norte de Europa, había causado una revolución en el mundo de la moda. Aquel fotógrafo la había llevado desde Nueva Zelanda hacia las más altas cumbres de la fama internacional.

Pero, su década de éxito estaba llegado a su fin y Bella estaba deseando retirarse para dejar paso a las nuevas ninfas.

Se retiró un mechón de aquel pelo castaño rojizo que era su marca de fábrica y le hizo una mueca a su reflejo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—Maldición —exclamó. Tenía que tratarse de algún conocido, pues su número telefónico era privado y no aparecía en la guía. Y eso significaba que lo más probable era que se tratara de algo con una razonable dosis de importancia, por lo que descolgó el auricular.

—¿Diga? —dijo en voz un tanto crispada.

—¿Bella Swan? —en aquella masculina voz había algo más que un simple acento de Nueva Zelanda. Era un acento completamente NewZild.

Al oírlo, a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; tragó saliva y rodeó con la mano el antiguo medallón Victoriano que llevaba al cuello y siempre la acompañaba.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió con voz ronca.

Durante diez años había estado esperando noticias de aquel hombre.

—Los tengo —le aseguró él con voz muy profesional, aunque sin poder disimular cierta alegría—. Tanya y Edward Cullen. Viven en un pequeño pueblo llamado Manley, en Northland.

A Bella se le nubló la mirada de la impresión. Retrocedió mentalmente hasta diez años atrás, hasta llegar a un lugar tan diferente a aquel en el que en ese momento se encontraba, que podía haber pertenecido a otro planeta. ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Bella? —preguntó Demetri súbitamente alarmado.

—¿Cullen? —graznó Bella con una extraña voz—. Estoy bien. Cullen —replicó cuando consiguió recuperarse—. Edward Cullen.

—Aja. Allí en el norte, es muy importante; tiene un buen hato de ganado y su rancho se llama Pigeon Hill. Su familia es de alcurnia. Los primeros ministros lo consultan y pertenece a un gran número de poderosas organizaciones.

—Lo sé —le aseguró ella, a la vez que en su interior empezaba a crecer una intensa furia.

—¿Pero usted lo conoce? —preguntó Demetri con abierta curiosidad, pero ella no podía contestar a su pregunta por nada del mundo—. Se casó con Tanya Denali, que pertenece a otra familia en la que siempre ha habido dinero. Murió hace dieciocho meses. De cáncer.

Bella se dejó caer sobre una silla; estaba tan temblorosa que tuvo que aferrar el auricular con fuerza para que no se le resbalara.

—¿Murió?

—Aja. Y la pobre mujer tenía sólo treinta y siete años. Edward Cullen era un par de años más joven que ella. Se casaron cuando él tenía veintiuno. Era huérfano y me imagino que le hacía falta una esposa.

—Tal vez —admitió Bella con frialdad—. Demetri, tengo que irme. ¿Me puede enviar los detalles?

—Aja. Espero que comprenda que mi cuenta va a ser bastante abultada. Ha sido un trabajo difícil: expedientes que no aparecían o que estaban perdidos, gente que no sabía nada, gente que sí sabía pero que no quería hablar. Hasta he llegado a pensar que alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para borrar las pistas. Pero aun así, lo he conseguido —parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Le enviaré todos los datos por mensajería especial.

—Gracias, Demetri—se limitó a responder ella.

—Ha sido un placer terminar este trabajo, estaba empezando a apoderarse de mi vida —repuso Demetri y colgó.

Bella había esperado durante diez años a tener aquellos nombres y, cuando por fin los conocía, el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Además de una brutal sensación de haber sido traicionada.

A lo largo de esos diez años ella había estado sola y perdida, mientras que Tanya y Edward habían sido felices. Y lo supiesen ellos o no, su felicidad se había fundamentado en su tristeza.

Apretó los labios y agarró la bolsa en la que llevaba todos los accesorios necesarios para su trabajo. Bella siempre se había enorgullecido de su profesionalismo.

¡Le faltaban cinco meses! Y en aquel momento le parecían una eternidad.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su casa—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Capítulo 1

HACIA once años, toda una vida, la última vez que había estado en Pigeon Hill, había recorrido aquel camino bajo el candente sol de las Antípodas, vestida con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta ajustada, un sombrero y unas viejas sandalias. Había llegado a Pigeon Hill sudorosa y polvorienta.

Entonces no podía imaginarse que volvería a Pigeon Hill en un coche cuyo costo era prohibitivo para ella cuando tenía diecisiete años. En aquella época, cuando pensaba en el futuro se imaginaba trabajando en una tienda, casada y con hijos.

Si en un hotel de Wellington no hubiesen dejado de entregarle cierto mensaje a Edward Cullen , lo más probable era que el futuro que se imaginaba se hubiese convertido en realidad.

De pronto, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que había estado a punto de equivocarse de camino y giró bruscamente el volante. Hacía varios años que no tenía que conducir por la izquierda, así que tendría que concentrarse.

Más adelante, se veían cinco buzones juntos, lo que les daba el aspecto de colmenas. Suspendido de la barra superior había un pulcro letrero que indicaba a los visitantes que se encontraban en Pigeon Hill, y en pequeñas letras aparecía pintado el nombre L.D.E. Cullen. Al verlo, Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago. Respiró hondo y pisó el freno. Se dirigió entonces hacia tres casas familiares resguardadas de los vientos del sur por Pukekukupa, una colina azul.

Unos doscientos metros antes de llegar a la primera de las casas, el camino se dividía. Bella siguió la vereda que conducía hacia la más grande de las casas; como estaba entre una plantación de árboles, lo único que de ella podía verse era parte del tejado.

Bella sentía tanto miedo, que se le secó la boca y tuvo la tentación de dar la vuelta, volver hacia la carretera y regresar a Auckland.

—Pero no vas a hacerlo —se dijo con energía, y paró el coche.

Un túnel verde conducía hacia una hermosa casa de madera de dos pisos, construida en el estilo colonial georgiano que había estado de moda setenta años atrás. Bella sintió de pronto que tenía tanto la espalda como las manos húmedas de sudor, por lo que tuvo que secarse con un pañuelo antes de bajar del coche, a la vez que respiraba hondo para intentar relajarse.

Sabía quién la estaba esperando en el interior de la casa, pues a pesar de las objeciones de Demetri, hacía una semana le había escrito a Edward Cullen para comunicarle su visita.

—Huirá —había pronosticado Demetri.

—Edward Cullen no es capaz de huir —había asegurado Bella, a la que tal idea le parecía ridícula.

En ese momento, mientras contemplaba la casa, se preguntó si no tendría razón el detective y ella debería haber llegado sin anunciarse.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, recorrió la vereda hasta llegar a la puerta. Después de pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos, Bella llamó al timbre.

Para asombro suyo, abrió la puerta Edward Cullen en persona. Bella dejó que sus hermosos ojos marrones se recrearan en el semblante del hombre que durante los últimos once años la había obsesionado, desde aquella ultima visita a Pigeon Hill.

Era veinte centímetros más alto que ella, delgado, ágil y de aspecto fuerte. Estaba bloqueando la puerta y observaba a Bella con la disciplinada y aterradora concentración de un depredador. Ni siquiera sus ojos, de la consistencia y color del aguamarina, ni la hermosura de su boca, suavizaban las duras facciones de su rostro.

La familia Cullen vivía en aquel lugar desde hacía unos cien años, eran los amos y señores de la región.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? —dijo Bella, en un tono de voz distante y manteniendo sobre sí misma un rígido control.

—Bella —la voz de Edward era tan grave que casi parecía adusta. Era una voz capaz de penetrar con facilidad las defensas de una mujer. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Bella no encontraba en la expresión de Edward ni un atisbo de sensualidad—. Haz el favor de pasar.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Bella comprendió de golpe la situación. Sólo estaba él en la casa.

En ese momento, la mezcla de miedo y esperanza que había albergado a lo largo de los últimos cinco meses se evaporó de inmediato, quedándole tan sólo amargura. Pero, después de todo, ella ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

—Vamos a mi despacho —sugirió Edward mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para que Bella pudiese precederlo por el pasillo hacia una habitación que tenía equipada con los últimos adelantos técnicos en informática, extrañamente combinados con unas estanterías de madera del lugar y el rico colorido, aunque algo apagado por los años, de una alfombra persa.

En cuanto se encontró en el interior del despacho, Bella se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada despiadada al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó con traicionera ansiedad.

—¿Te gustaría tomar algo? —preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a un armario. A pesar de su altura y corpulencia, se movía con movimientos ágiles, con la gracia y el estilo de un felino.

—No, gracias. ¿Dónde están? —a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a Bella le temblaba la voz.

—Siéntate.

Bella se sentó en un cómodo sillón; las últimas trazas de nerviosismo pronto fueron sustituidas por el resentimiento. Aunque Bella pensaba que Edward iba a intentar intimidarla permaneciendo de pie para demostrarle su fuerza y poder, él también se sentó, y mantuvo la mirada fija en el semblante de Bella, en un escrutinio que era tan controlado como irónico.

—He visto tu fotografía cientos de veces —comentó, con cierto sarcasmo—, y aunque pensaba que el efecto se lograba a base de maquillaje, estaba equivocado. Tu belleza es exquisita.

—Mi aspecto no tiene importancia —replicó ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la calma. Edward estaba interesado en que se enfadara y estaba a punto de lograrlo. Pero la ira le impediría dominarse y Edward podría aprovecharse de su debilidad. De modo que se dio ánimos y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Dónde están las niñas?

—¿De verdad piensas que podían estar aquí? —Preguntó con aparente diversión—. Debes creer que peco de exceso de confianza.

—Parece que la confiada fui yo —se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Y tú qué crees? ¡Me voy! —Bella advirtió aliviada que en su voz no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento—. No me apetece seguir hablando contigo. Sólo he venido a ver a las niñas.

—Vuelve aquí y siéntate —le ordenó él.

Bella volvió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos que hablar —al ver que ella no se movía, Edward se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y le dirigió una dura mirada—. El sentido común debería indicarte que no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te entrometas en su vida.

Edward tenía razón. Tenían que hablar, así que Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo hacia el sillón, en el que tomó asiento, tratando de adoptar una expresión de fría indiferencia.

—En primer lugar —continuó diciendo Edward sin ninguna inflexión en la voz—, ¿por qué de repente, después de todo este tiempo, has decidido que querías verlas?

—No ha sido una decisión repentina —sus bien escogidas palabras disimulaban su furia. ¿Pensaría Edward que se trataba de un mero capricho?—. Nunca he dejado de preocuparme por su bienestar, pero sólo hace unos meses que he conseguido averiguar quién las había adoptado —sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba completamente desprovista de humor—. Y ahora que lo sé, lo que quiero es verlas.

—Si logras convencerme de que no las molestarás —repuso Edward—, podrás verlas.

Bella le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿En serio? Estoy segura de que perdonarás mi ligera incredulidad, pero tengo el presentimiento de que serías más que feliz si la madre biológica de tus hijas no hubiese aparecido. Te has esforzado mucho en cubrir tus huellas. A pesar de las nuevas leyes, me ha costado cinco años averiguar quién había adoptado a mis hijas. Eres muy poderoso, Edward.

—Y no dudaré en hacer uso de ese poder —le aseguró él. A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, se encerraba tal amenaza en sus palabras que a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta—, para impedir que alguien haga daño a mis hijas.

—Yo no quiero hacerles ningún daño —a quien hubiese querido causarle daño era a él—. Lo único que quiero es ver que son felices.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no iban a serlo? —Exigió saber—. Reciben amor y cuidados.

—Necesito asegurarme —Bella cerró los ojos durante un segundo—. Son tanto mis hijas como las tuyas. Sabes que no las abandoné, que si hubiese podido, me habría quedado con ellas.

Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—No es necesario que sea aquí —continuó ella con calma—. Podríamos encontrarnos en algún parque. Solamente quiero hablar con ellas un momento; sin decirles quién soy.

—¿Y si llegaras a creer que no son felices? —preguntó Edward cortante—. ¿Qué harías entonces?

—No lo sé. Pero... yo soy una persona razonable, Edward. Tú eres su padre y las has tenido contigo desde que tenían una semana; no voy a meterme en vuestras vidas, a menos que llegue a pensar que la situación lo exige —esbozó una sonrisa llena de dolor—. Pero no creo que ocurra nada de eso. Sólo quiero verlas.

—Supongo que tu detective privado te habrá dicho que Tanya ha muerto —dijo Edward con tristeza.

—Sí —contestó en un susurro.

Sabía lo mucho que Edward había amado a su esposa y suponía lo mucho que su muerte había significado para la familia. También había sido muy duro para ella.

En aquella mujer mayor, prima de su madre, Bella, una joven tan necesitada de apoyo emocional, había encontrado el amor y la consideración que nunca había podido obtener por parte de su propia madre. La esposa de Edward estaba muy encariñada con ella y la consideraba una persona valiosa; y como Tanya era amable, encantadora y cariñosa, Bella le había respondido con la incuestionable gratitud de un niño. A los once años de edad, y recién llegada a Pigeon Hill, le habia impresionado mucho la convicción que Tanya tenía de que la vida se podía mejorar y que sólo hacía falta trabajo para lograrlo, por lo que se había prometido ser lo más parecida posible a Tanya al crecer.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz temblorosa, a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para dominarse—. Oh, Edward, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Edward la miró.

—Te creo —comentó con voz dura.

—¡Yo la quería mucho! —declaró Bella después de tragar saliva. De pronto, tuvo que llevarse las manos a los ojos para intentar disimular las lágrimas que ya era incapaz de contener.

—Toma —dijo Edward entregándole un pañuelo.

Bella le dio la espalda y se sonó la nariz y volvió a tragar saliva. No podía mostrarse tan vulnerable.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron las niñas?

—Como era de esperarse —replicó Edward con impaciencia apenas contenida—. Les afectó mucho, pero se han repuesto bastante bien. No obstante, en su corta vida ya ha habido suficientes problemas y no quiero que nada vuelva a alterarlas.

—Lo único que a mí me importa es su felicidad. ¿Saben que son hijas adoptivas?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Tanya insistió en que así fuese.

Tanya todo lo había hecho bien. Menos conservar la vida. —¿Llegó a enterarse Tanya de que las niñas eran hijas mías? —preguntó Bella con abierta curiosidad. Desde que había leído en el expediente que le había enviado Demetri que los nombres de sus hijas eran Alice y Rosalie, se había preguntado si Tanya y Edward habrían descubierto de algún modo que ella era su madre. Bella le había dicho muchas veces a Tanya que si alguna vez tenía hijas, les pondría esos nombres.

No obstante, el sentido común le indicaba que los nombres sólo se debían a que a Tanya también le gustaban los nombres shakesperianos.

—No —respondió Edward sin cambiar su dura expresión—, ni yo tampoco. Todos los detalles de su nacimiento se mantuvieron ocultos, aunque al ver sus características físicas y su inteligencia, me alegré de que hubiesen tenido un padre tan parecido a mí.

—¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No sabía que estabas embarazada. Tu madre no se lo dijo a nadie.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle que Tanya sí estaba enterada y que hasta había ido a verla al lugar en el que estaba recluida, pero él continuó implacable.

—Aunque eso no tiene la menor importancia, Bella; aunque pudieses probar que tú eres su madre biológica, no tienes derecho a ninguna reclamación legal.

—Ya lo sé, y lo acepto. ¿Tan difícil te resulta comprender que lo único que quiero es verlas y saber que son felices?

—No creo que tú seas una buena influencia.

Bella levantó la cabeza con rapidez; al hacer aquel gesto, su sedosa melena se le agitó con rebeldía. Durante un momento se quedó sin habla, mientras examinaba el semblante de Edward intentando averiguar si se trataría de una broma pesada. No lo era. Edward estaba hablando completamente en serio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la clase de vida que has llevado durante los últimos diez años —esperó a que Bella respondiera, pero como ella no dijo nada, continuó con frialdad—. Bella, mis hijas tienen tan sólo diez años de edad. Durante esos diez años tú has vivido como has querido, has tenido infinitos amantes y no te has privado de ningún hijo. Yo sería un mal padre si permitiese que esa influencia llegara a mis hijas.

Furiosa, Bella se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Edward sin temor.

—Eres un cerdo, Edward Cullen. No comprendo cómo pudo llegar a quererte Tanya. Escúchame y no lo olvides, pues no volveré a repetirlo. Estoy decidida a ver a mis hijas. Me quedaré en Manley durante el tiempo que sea necesario esperar a que vuelvan de donde las tienes escondidas, y las veré. Te he dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, pero lograré verlas, estés o no de acuerdo.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese llegar, Edward se interpuso en su camino y la miró con furioso desdén.

—Déjame pasar —le pidió ella con los dientes apretados.

—Antes me vas a oír tú a mí —tronó él con una expresión sobrecogedora.—Escucha, Bella, y aunque sea sólo por una vez, piensa en alguien más aparte de ti. Esas niñas han pasado por una época traumática y no están en condiciones de sufrir más. Con toda solemnidad te juro que si les haces algún daño, las confundes o las alteras, te haré sufrir tanto que desearás no haber nacido.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces será mejor que procures estar con ellas cuando las vea, —pidió Bella con engañosa suavidad— para que puedas vigilar mi comportamiento. Porque si de algo estoy segura, es de que las voy a ver.

Edward soltó un juramento. Bella había aprendido a ignorar esa clase de comentarios, pero se sobresaltó ante el evidente odio que había en la voz de Edward.

—Pequeña zorra —dijo él lentamente—. Creía que ya había logrado deshacerme de ti... ¿por qué demonios has tenido que volver?

De pronto, un sentimiento que Bella creía muerto para siempre, empezó a abrirse paso en algún recóndito rincón de su corazón.

—Deberías haberte imaginado que lo haría en cuanto averiguara dónde estaban las niñas.

—No he sabido que tú eras la madre hasta hace tres días, al recibir tu carta —le dirigió una mirada dura y letal—. A nosotros nos dijeron que su madre se había ido lejos y que no volvería nunca.

—Quien te haya dicho eso se equivocó. Yo soy como Némesis —contestó con voz sedosa—. Nunca me rindo. Y ahora, quítate de mi camino.

Cuando Edward dio un paso atrás, Bella tuvo la impresión de que le repugnaba.

—Conseguiré que los tribunales te impidan acercarte a ellas —la amenazó.

—Y yo utilizaré los medios de comunicación —contraatacó ella con dulzura—. Serían unos titulares muy atractivos, ¿no crees? Sobre todo si los periódicos ingleses logran enterarse de la noticia. Yo soy una persona famosa, ¿sabes?... y los periodistas disfrutarían con un escándalo tan jugoso.

Edward se irguió y pareció crecer quince centímetros más. Y la impecable resistencia que ella había presentido se convirtió en una dura y concentrada furia.

—No te atreverías —musitó casi entre dientes.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Bella pensando que no debía dejarse intimidar—. Después de todo, no se puede confiar en nadie de mi calidad moral.

Entonces, Edward le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Bella tuvo miedo, sobre todo al ver la fría determinación de su mirada y comprender que estaba excitado.

Ya alguna vez Edward Cullen le había demostrado lo que era un hombre descontrolado.

—Ya te lo he advertido —repuso Edward con calma, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cuello con el dedo—. No me presiones más, Bella, porque si lo haces nunca podrás superar mi venganza.

El sentido común le indicaba a Bella que no debería albergar ningún temor; que, aunque no lo pareciera en ese momento, Edward era una persona civilizada.

Pero el instinto le indicaba lo contrario.

No obstante, no se dejó intimidar, a pesar de que sintió que palidecía.

—Puedes dejar de tratar de asustarme, Edward—dijo, mirándolo con toda la determinación y la frialdad que pudo—. No tiene ningún sentido que montes un drama. Si me dejas ver a las niñas, seguiré mi viaje, y no volveré a molestarte.

—No te acerques a ellas —la desafió él, haciéndola levantar la barbilla hasta un ángulo incómodo y hasta ligeramente doloroso.

El inmediato y total rechazo de Edward restalló en el corazón de Bella con la fuerza del más cruel de los látigos. Entonces bajó la mirada de modo que lo único que veía de su rostro era la línea de su barbilla, tan firme como su carácter. Pero aquello no era ninguna novedad para ella, que por experiencia propia sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser Edward.

—No me detendrás —volvió a asegurarle Bella superando su miedo—. Sé razonable, Edward. No podrás mantenerlas siempre encerradas, y esta vez nadie va a poder echarme de aquí.

—Continúa.

—Eso es todo. Voy a verlas.

—Maldita seas —musitó Edward—. Has sido mi obsesión durante años enteros... ¡supongo que sabías que al volver aquí nos pondrías a todos en una situación intolerable!

Y entonces la besó.

Abriéndose paso a través de los escombros y las ruinas de los once años pasados, la despojó de toda su mundanal experiencia y la dejó convertida de nuevo en la insegura adolescente de su primer encuentro. Bella volvió a sentirse como si tuviera dieciocho años.

Tanya le había regalado un reloj y un nuevo guardarropa más acorde con su nueva condición de persona adulta. Pero a pesar de su supuesta madurez, Bella se había enamorado perdidamente de Edward y había caído en sus garras con una ciega e indeseable pasión.

Esa misma pasión resucitada, palpitaba en el interior de la joven con una intensidad que ni siquiera trató de resistir. Su boca se abrió al sentir la proximidad de la de Edward como una flor lo hace ante el sol. La sangre le pulsaba a toques de tambor a un ritmo marcado por un deseo que la hacía estremecerse a pesar del calor que la embargaba.

Edward volvió a posar su boca sobre la de ella y continuó besándola seductoramente. La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para que pudiera sentir la intensidad de su deseo.

La cordura y la razón de Bella se ahogaron en un mar de sensaciones que le impedían pensar con claridad.

Pero de pronto, Edward la hizo separarse de él y dijo con voz tan cortante como un cuchillo recién afilado.

—Y ahora lárgate de aquí, pequeña zorra promiscua y mentirosa.

Bella, que todavía seguía prisionera de los sentimientos que Edward había despertado en ella, apenas pudo maldecirse a sí misma por haber caído en la trampa más antigua del mundo.

—No vas a deshacerte de mí con tanta facilidad —le aseguró con voz ronca y sensual—. Te guste o no, Edward, no podrás apabullarme ni con tu dinero ni con tu poder. Mi decisión de ver a esas niñas es irrevocable, y lo lograré, a pesar de cualquier vigilancia que puedas ponerlas, por estricta que ésta sea.

A Edward le temblaban las manos pero, según observó Bella con fascinada atención no desprovista de miedo, una fracción de segundo le bastó para recuperar el control.

—Tienes razón —comentó Edward cuando vio que la joven le estaba mirando las manos—. Deberías temer lo que podría hacerte con estas manos. Vete de aquí, Bella, antes de que ocurra algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte.

—Me hospedo en el motel Dunromin, en Manley —contestó Bella.

Inmediatamente después, Bella se volvió y se alejó de él para salir a la luz del sol. Constreñidas por el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en la cabeza, las sienes le palpitaban con dolor; con un lento movimiento, alzó la mano para quitarse el pañuelo.

Sabía el motivo por el que Edward la había besado: había sido un castigo por estar ella con vida mientras que Tanya estaba muerta. No había podido vencer al destino, ni gritar su desesperación a la luna, así que había hecho algo que los hombres les hacían a las mujeres desde que el mundo era mundo: utilizar la superioridad de su fuerza y convertir la furia en sexualidad.

Todavía se estremecía al pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero por lo menos lo peor ya había pasado. Había visto a Edward. En ese momento, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era encontrar a las niñas.

Aquel viaje al pasado había asumido todas las cualidades de una santa cruzada. Cuando viera a las niñas, estaba segura de que se daría cuenta de si eran o no felices.

Y si lo eran, se montaría en su coche y se alejaría inmediatamente de allí.

Aunque pensaba que lo natural sería que con el paso del tiempo ellas sintieran una comprensible curiosidad por saber quién era su madre biológica, creía también que el descubrimiento no sería tan traumático si ella no fuese una completa extraña. Por supuesto que nunca podría sustituir a Tanya, pero Bella sólo quería ocupar un pequeño lugar en la vida de sus hijas.

Edward no tenía ningún derecho a mantenerla alejada; aparte de que su comportamiento hacia ella había sido despreciable: la había insultado, la había gritado y la había besado...

A pesar de que le había prometido a Edward no meterse en la vida de sus hijas, consultaría a un abogado para que la ayudara a resolver su problema.

Cuando llegó al hotel, se preparó una taza de té y, cuando se sentó para tomarla, acarició con la mano el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Después, con un súbito y veloz movimiento, buscó en su bolso hasta encontrar la única fotografía que tenía de sus hijas; una que había sido tomada por una de las enfermeras cuando ellas sólo tenían una semana de vida.

La joven Bella aparecía sosteniendo a las dos bebés en brazos con tanto cuidado que parecía estar asustada mientras miraba hacia la cámara. Las niñas habían nacido con treinta minutos de diferencia y era obvio que no eran gemelas idénticas.

Al día siguiente de que le hicieran esa fotografía, Bella había salido del hospital y la pareja que había adoptado a sus hijas había ido a buscarlas y se las habían llevado.

¿Cómo se habría sentido entonces Bella si hubiese sabido que se trataba de Tanya, a quien ella adoraba, y de Edward?

Pero había sido mejor que no lo supiera, pues entonces era demasiado joven para saber enfrentarse a la situación.

Aunque en ese momento, transcurridos ya varios años, tampoco tenía la sensación de estar enfrentándose a la situación de la forma más adecuada. Y ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la llamada de Demetri.

Al contemplar la fotografía recordó hasta el más mínimo detalle del momento, incluido el leve aroma a talco, a leche y a inocencia que tenían sus hijas. Nunca había olvidado, pensó con renovado dolor, cómo eran sus niñas.

Estaba completamente decidida a ver a sus hijas, y Edward Cullen no iba a ser obstáculo. Él tenía dinero y poder, pero ella también tenía dinero, además del poder de su fama, aunque no tenía en realidad ninguna intención de recurrir a los medios de comunicación, ya que sabía que en ese caso todos podrían salir heridos, su amenaza podría mantenerlo avergonzado.

Vería a sus hijas.

Negándose a recordar la forma en que Edward la había besado, se terminó la taza de té y después hizo una llamada a Auckland, a Demetri para pedir que tratara de ponerse en contacto con la señora Carmen Denali, que era la abuela y para que le diera el nombre de un abogado especialista en casos familiares. Después de colgar el auricular, permaneció melancólica y pensativa, mientras poco a poco se evaporaba la carga de adrenalina que la había sostenido hasta entonces.

Más tarde, salió a la calle y acudió a una floristería. La empleada la reconoció y, al saber que ya se había retirado, le preguntó si pensaba quedarse a vivir allí.

Hasta ese momento la idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero en ese momento pensó que sería magnífico vivir cerca de sus niñas.

Pero... ¿sería justo para ellas?

¿Y qué haría Edward en ese caso? Al pensar en cómo reaccionaría, a Bella se le puso la carne de gallina, pues sabía que podía ser un enemigo terrible.

Decidió acercarse al pequeño cementerio que había dado servicio al pueblo desde hacía más de cien años. La joven caminó sobre el césped recién podado y bajo la sombra de los viejos árboles. Era un lugar en el que imperaban la paz y la tranquilidad

La lápida correspondiente a la sepultura de Tanya era sencilla y austera. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Bella leyó que era la amada esposa de Edward y la madre de Alice y Rosalie, fallecida a los treinta y siete años de edad.

Mientras colocaba sobre la tumba el ramo de flores que llevaba, Bella pensó que la muerte era muy injusta cuando se llevaba a personas jóvenes, buenas y felices. Y que la muerte era un final definitivo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse de allí, pudo ver a través de sus lágrimas que a su lado se encontraba la alta e imponente figura del hombre que había hecho a Tanya tan feliz. Maldición, pensó, olvidándose de su tristeza. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Edward allí?

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Edward con dureza.

—He venido a traer flores —respondió ella, y Edward cerró los ojos como si ella no pudiese haber dicho nada más doloroso—. Edward, yo también la quería.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Edward con tristeza, mientras miraba el ramo de flores que la joven había llevado.

—Fue muy buena conmigo —susurró Bella. Edward se volvió hacia otro lado, pero Bella alcanzó a distinguir el relámpago de desnuda emoción que surgió en sus ojos. Llena de compasión por él, le tocó el brazo. Edward llevaba la camisa arremangada, por lo que pudo apreciarse el fuerte contraste entre su pálida piel y la piel bronceada de Edward. Apartó la mano rápidamente, por miedo a prolongar aquel contacto.

—Me enseñó modales y a vestirme bien. Y, en cierta forma, a ella le debo mi carrera, pues si no me hubiese llevado a Clive aquella Navidad, no habría conseguido la recomendación para la agencia de modelos y mi vida hubiese tenido unos horizontes tan estrechos como la de mi madre. Tanya me lo dio todo y lo hizo con delicadeza y cariño, sin hacerme sentir nunca que yo era una chiquilla insignificante.

—Me pregunto qué habría pensado al saber que querías sustituirla.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, palideció y miró de soslayo hacia la sepultura.

—No te preocupes, no puede oírnos y nunca sabrá que tú traicionaste su amor seduciendo a su esposo. Ni tampoco que las niñas a quienes dio tanto amor son tuyas y mías. Bella, Tanya ha muerto, y tú y yo nos hemos quedado para preguntarnos qué habría pasado si ella todavía viviese. Porque en ese caso tú en cualquier caso habrías vuelto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Y provocarías un daño todavía mayor que cuando aquella noche te metiste en mi lecho —la joven sacudió la cabeza, pero él continuó implacable—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo he dicho otras veces. Estaba dormida y no esperaba que llegases a casa aquella noche.

—¿Y fue la casualidad la que te llevó a acostarte en la cama en la que Tanya y yo dormíamos todas las noches? —Hizo una interminable pausa y luego dijo—: Me resultaría muy difícil de creer.

Pero era la verdad. Aquella noche, Tanya había decidido ir con su esposo a casa de unos amigos y le había pedido a Bella que se quedase en casa y que se quedara a dormir en su cama, donde tendría el teléfono y las píldoras para dormir a mano.

Pero cuando había llamado al hotel para comunicarle a su esposo el cambio de planes, él no se encontraba allí, así que le había dejado un mensaje con un empleado, que, al olvidarse entregarlo, había cambiado el futuro de todos ellos.

Cuando Edward había llegado a casa, se había metido en la cama, pensando que la mujer que se encontraba a su lado era su esposa. Cuando Bella se había despertado, se había encontrado en sus brazos. Y entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡La traicionaste! —repitió Edward.

—¡Pero tú también! —contestó Bella con el corazón destrozado.

—Sí, Bella —le aclaró él con calma—. Y no es necesario que intentes hacerme sentir culpable, pues desde aquella noche la culpa no me ha dejado vivir.

—Pero no eras culpable si pensaste que yo era Tanya —y era a Tanya al que él había tenido entre sus brazos, Tanya era la receptora de su salvaje ternura, Tanya...

—Esa no es ninguna excusa.

Edward tenía razón. Eso no era ninguna excusa, como tampoco lo era el que ella no hubiera hecho nada para impedirle que continuara. Ella podía haber gritado y haberse resistido para que se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de Tanya. Pero aquellas expertas caricias la habían hecho rendirse en silencio y sin protestar. —Te voy a permitir ver a las niñas —dijo él de pronto.

Bella se emocionó y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Con una condición. Que firmes un documento en el que asegures que no les vas a decir quién eres y que no harás ninguna reclamación sobre ellas —hizo una breve pausa—. Sin documento, no hay visita.

—Sí, de acuerdo —respondió la joven comprendiendo su recelo.

—Bien. Te espero en la oficina del notario esta tarde a las cuatro.

Capítulo 2

YA ESA hora exactamente, Bella se presentó en la oficina del notario; por supuesto, después de haber hablado con el abogado de Auckland, que le había recomendado que no firmase nada que pudiese significar algún impedimento para que viese a las niñas.

En realidad, el abogado había recomendado que le enviase una copia de cualquier documento antes de firmarlo, pero Bella ya había decidido firmar, pues no quería alejar a sus hijas del único hogar que habían conocido, sólo quería asegurarse de que eran felices.

Y tal vez cuando Edward se diese cuenta de que ella no era una mala influencia, le permitiera tratarlas. Algún día, tendría que comprender que su fama era debida a las exageraciones de los periodistas.

El documento legal, corto y conciso, ya estaba listo para ser firmado y Bella lo firmó sin dilación; y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se recibió una llamada de Edward para indicarle que debía ir a Pigeon Hill inmediatamente.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Edward la estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Están en el comedor —le comunicó.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando el deseo que durante tantos años la había sostenido estaba a punto de realizarse, Bella se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a moverse; permanecía con la mirada fija en Edward. De pronto, sintió que la vista se le nublaba, que palidecía y que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

-¡Bella!

Edward la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta otra habitación, donde la dejó en un sofá.

—No te muevas —le ordenó—. Te traeré un poco de aguardiente.

Bella acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oyó un murmullo cerca de ella. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a dos niñas que cruzaban la habitación y se acercaban a ella.

Siempre había sabido que no eran idénticas, pero no se esperaba que fuesen tan diferentes.

Una de ellas era una niña de largos brazos y un rostro muy parecido al de su madre, mientras que su hermana era pequeña y delgada, así como muy alegre. Sonreía y tenía unos ojos chispeantes, su expresión alegre y vital, contrastaba con la seriedad de la otra niña. La más alta de ellas tenía los ojos azules, mientras que la otra tenía los mismos ojos verdes de Edward, lo cual la impresionó mucho. Ambas tenían el pelo castaño rojizo, pero la más alta lo tenía lacio y la pequeña rizado.

—Hola —las saludó Bella con una sonrisa. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a sufrir un ataque. La última vez que las había visto, cuando sólo tenían siete días, había sentido una desesperación absoluta, y en aquel momento, volvió a revivir aquella sensación, acompañada por la amargura de la soledad.

—Hola —exclamaron las niñas a coro, luego se miraron entre sí y unieron sus dedos meñiques con los ojos cerrados para formular un deseo.

—Espero que vuestro deseo se convierta en realidad —les dijo Bella.

—También nosotras —respondió la más pequeña y, después de mirar a Bella con abierto interés, añadió—: ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, yo...

—Casi se cae a mis pies —les dijo Edward, a la vez que le entregaba a Bella un vaso de aguardiente—. Ten, bébete esto.

—En realidad, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Bébetelo.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar y las niñas rieron.

—Será mejor que lo hagas —le aconsejó la más pequeña—. Mamá decía que cuando habla en ese tono de voz, había que obedecer.

Bella conocía sus nombres y hasta sabía que la más alta era Alice y la pequeña Rosalie, pero hasta que Edward las presentó con la misma educación que habría empleado si se tratara de dos mujeres adultas, no utilizó sus nombres. Al cabo de un rato, estuvieron los cuatro sentados y las niñas la miraban con asombro e interés.

—Yo sé quién eres —aseguró Rosalie—. Eres una modelo, ¿no es cierto? Te llamas la Mujer Aventurera.

El concepto de la Mujer Aventurera había hecho subir hasta las nubes las ventas de una firma de cosméticos que se encontraba casi en decadencia, y también había hecho subir hasta alturas delirantes la imagen de Bella y su cuenta bancaria.

—Ya no trabajo en eso —le contestó, mientras dejaba encima de la mesa su aguardiente, sin mirar a Edward aunque sentía sobre ella su atención—. Ya me he retirado.

-Pero eres muy joven para haberte retirado —dijo Rosalie entre risas—. ¿No te gustaba ser modelo?

—A veces era divertido —reconoció Bella—. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo es muy aburrido posar durante tanto tiempo para los fotógrafos. Además, es un trabajo muy duro, pero yo lo tuve que aceptar porque no había ido a la universidad y no sabía hacer otra cosa.

Las niñas tenían los exquisitos modales de Tanya y hablaron con libertad y de manera agradable sobre infinidad de temas: su abuela, la escuela y sobre todas las dudas que despertaba la presencia de Bella. La joven les contó varias anécdotas divertidas y todos rieron con ganas.

Bella estaba muy emocionada, aunque por supuesto no podía dejar que se notara.

Después de una hora, Edward intervino con suavidad para terminar la entrevista y ella se encontró siendo acompañada hasta la puerta. Las niñas querían acompañarlos, pero cuando Edward les dijo que no, lo aceptaron sin insistir y se despidieron con un cariño expresado de forma tan parecida a la que empleaba Tanya, que Bella tuvo que volverse hacia otro lado para que las niñas no vieran las lágrimas que había en sus ojos.

Edward la acompañó por el camino hasta el lugar en el que había dejado aparcado su coche. Y dijo:

—Espero que estés satisfecha.

Bella asintió y extendió una mano para abrir la puerta.

—¿Sostendrás tu promesa de no tratar de ponerte en contacto con ellas?

Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bella, mírame —le pidió Edward con voz dura, a la vez que la agarraba por la barbilla y la obligaba a levantar el rostro.

A través de la niebla de sus lágrimas, lo único que Bella podía distinguir del rostro de Edward era el brillo claro y brillante de sus ojos. Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse y entonces ella sollozó.

—Por Dios, Bella, no... —le dijo Edward furioso.

—Lo siento. No es nada. Pronto estaré bien.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas así —repuso Edward, pero la soltó. Temblorosa al sentirse su rechazo, Bella trató de abrir la puerta del coche.

—No puedes conducir en ese estado.

Bella soltó la cerradura y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso para sonarse la nariz. Tenía que irse antes de que perdiera el control por completo y empezara a gimotear como un niño que ha perdido su juguete predilecto.

—Adiós —se despidió con voz ronca cuando logró abrir la puerta y se metió en el coche.

Edward dijo algo, pero ella movió la cabeza y puso el motor en marcha, con las manos aferradas con tanta fuerza al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sólo cuando llegó a la arboleda se permitió mirar por el espejo retrovisor; Edward no se había movido y miraba hacia ella como un alto y enojado dios de la antigüedad.

Bella se contuvo hasta que llegó a su hotel, pero una vez en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Pero la tensión y el cansancio de las semanas anteriores la rindieron y la hicieron pasar del llanto a la inconsciencia del sueño.

Algún tiempo después, se despertó sobresaltada al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta y la llamaba con una urgencia que la hizo correr hacia la puerta.

Edward se encontraba en el umbral. Ya casi era de noche, por lo que Bella comprendió asombrada que debía haber estado dormida durante varias horas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Las niñas...?

—No, ellas están bien. He venido para asegurarme que estabas bien.

Bella suspiró aliviada.

—Por supuesto que me encuentro bien —dijo con la voz todavía ronca por el llanto.

De pronto, alguien salió de otra habitación del hotel y miró hacia ellos. Al instante, Edward la empujó al interior de la habitación para hacerla entrar.

—No, no enciendas la luz —le pidió Edward cuando vio que ella extendía la mano hacia el interruptor.

Bella comprendió inmediatamente el motivo.

—Nunca te olvidas de cuidar tu reputación, ¿verdad? —comentó mientras se acercaba a la ventana para correr las cortinas—. ¿Y no temes que reconozcan tu coche?

—Lo siento —se lamentó él—. Creo que me he comportado como un estúpido.

Bella sabía que en efecto alguien tan importante como Edward Cullen tenía que procurar no despertar rumores, lo cual era muy fácil en aquel pueblo tan pequeño, en el que todos se conocían.

—¿Qué planes tienes ahora? —preguntó Edward, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—En realidad, no lo sé —repuso ella con forzada tranquilidad; pero en ese momento recordó el comentario de la empleada de la floristería y añadió con malicia—: Es posible que decida establecerme aquí.

Antes de decir nada, Edward se irguió en toda su intimidante estatura y le dirigió a Bella una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—¿Aquí, tan lejos de tu ambiente? Eres demasiado especial en tus gustos para estar en un pueblo tan pequeño como Manley. Aquí no hay almacenes importantes ni tiendas exclusivas, ni clubs nocturnos. Te morirías de aburrimiento.

—Pareces conocerme muy bien —contestó Bella haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar su súbito acceso de miedo—. No sabía que te gustaba leer las columnas de cotilleos.

—Tanya me las leía, porque pensaba que me podía interesar.

Tanya era una persona encantadora, siempre interesada por las personas que conocía, y cuando le hablaba a uno, era como si en ese momento fuese la persona más importante del mundo para ella.

—Pero a ti no te interesaba —replicó Bella con frialdad.

—Siempre me he preguntado —expresó Edward con dureza—, si tu brusca introducción a la vida sexual te habría puesto en ese camino.

Bella lo contempló intrigada. Durante años, hasta que cinco meses atrás había recibido las noticias de Demetri, había pensado en Edward como sir Galahad, un hombre que sentía un entrañable amor por su esposa, pero que había cometido un error del que nunca podría ser absuelto, pues era imposible confesarlo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubieran desaparecido los expedientes y las grandes dificultades con las que se había encontrado Demetri en su investigación sobre la adopción, la habían hecho sospechar y ya no estaba tan segura.

¿Habría sabido él durante todo aquel tiempo que las niñas eran hijas suyas y de Bella?

—No te preocupes —le contestó con fingida despreocupación—. Tú no me pusiste en camino de nada ni arruinaste mi vida de adolescente. Aquella noche, yo estaba tan adormilada por el sedante que me había tomado, que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de si eras o no un buen amante. Y ahora soy una mujer completamente normal, con necesidades normales que satisfago de modo totalmente normal.

«Y piensa lo que quieras», se dijo enfadada por sus propias mentiras. Sí, era cierto que después había habido otro hombre, pero su relación había terminado demasiado pronto, ya que ella no podía corresponder a su pasión.

Al oír sus palabras, Edward apretó la mandíbula con un gesto salvaje que indicaba que estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Me alegra saberlo —le aseguró con brusquedad—. Aunque aquí en Manley no vas a poder encontrar nombres ricos y sofisticados.

—Además de que tú no quieres que esté cerca de las niñas —repuso Bella, sin tratar de disimular la ironía de su sonrisa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me culpas por tratar de proteger sus intereses? —de manera sorprendente, alargó una mano y con los dedos recorrió la senda marcada por sus lágrimas.

Hipnotizada por la ternura de aquella caricia, Bella lo miró asombrada. A Edward le brillaban los ojos. En ese momento, Bella sintió que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se aceleraba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dar un paso atrás y apartarse de aquella extraña sensación.

—Por supuesto que no te culpo —le aseguró, consciente de la manipulación de la que estaba siendo objeto, aunque incapaz de reprochársela, pues sabía que ella también haría cualquier cosa por proteger a sus hijas—. Pero no quiero hacerles daño ni preocuparlas o ni siquiera hacerlas preguntarse quién soy yo. Supongo que Tanya nunca hablaba de mí delante de ellas.

—No que yo sepa, pero no había ninguna razón para ello.

No, no había ninguna razón, pues el hecho de que Tanya supiese que ella estaba embarazada no significaba que estuviese enterada de que era la madre de las niñas, ya que nunca le había dicho que esperaba gemelos.

—En ese caso, podemos decir que soy tan sólo una prima lejana de su madre. Menos mal que no se parecen a ninguno de nosotros.

—El parecido no es evidente. Pero tienes que tener presente el documento que has firmado hoy por la tarde —comentó Edward con dura insistencia.

—No se me olvida.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero no te preocupes, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Sabía que sus palabras sonaban a amenaza y eso le agradó... por lo menos hasta que vio la expresión de Edward, que la miraba con tanta intensidad que casi se sintió acobardada.

Por primera vez, Bella se dio cuenta de que la idea infantil que ella tenía de Edward podría no ser la correcta. Se había enamorado de aquel hombre con locura, había hecho el amor con él, y había dado a luz a sus hijas, y aunque él la había obligado a alejarse del pueblo, lo cual le había parecido comprensible en sus circunstancias, siempre había pensado en él como un verdadero y noble caballero.

No obstante, bajo sus aristocráticas facciones reconocía en ese momento el auténtico y escalofriante sello del bárbaro implacable capaz de valerse de cualquier método para defender a sus hijas, incluso capaz de encontrar el modo de obligarla a irse para siempre.

—Edward, yo siempre he deseado lo mejor para las niñas. Si no fuera así, las habría conservado a mi lado y ellas habrían llegado a ser tan inestables como yo —hablaba casi para sí misma—: ¿Sabías que mi padre había vuelto a su antigua vida? Tras el período de libertad condicional, a nadie le importó, y mucho menos a él y a su esposa, el hecho de que hubiera seducido y abandonado a mi madre después de haberla dejado embarazada. Él mantuvo su posición, mientras que mi madre fue sometida a grandes presiones para que me entregase en adopción, y como no lo hizo, la echaron literalmente a la calle.

—Tu madre era una mujer terca y egoísta. Piénsalo, Bella. ¿Qué clase de madre fue ella para ti? Para lo único que sirvió que te conservara a su lado fue para hacernos sufrir a todos, sobre todo a ti.

Lo que decía Edward era muy cruel, pero lo que él no sabía era que la madre de Bella estaba realmente enamorada del hombre que la había dejado embarazada y su abandono había matado algo en ella. Nunca había vuelto a haber otro hombre en la vida de Reneé Swan. Mal preparada para enfrentarse a la vida, había luchado durante años enteros y, como en aquella época no existía ningún tipo de apoyo para madres solteras, se había visto obligada a dejar a su hija con otras personas mientras ella se dedicaba a una sucesión de trabajos mal pagados. Lo cual no había sido nada conveniente para estrechar la relación con su hija.

Aunque nunca la había maltratado físicamente, tampoco había hecho ningún intento para amar o comprender a la niña que consideraba como la causa de todos sus problemas. Bella había crecido con la idea de que su padre había abandonado a su madre por que ella había sido concebida y que era la culpable de la pobreza y las desdichas de su madre.

Y aquellos amargos recuerdos habían sido los que habían impulsado a Bella a entregar a sus gemelas en adopción.

—Ella sufrió mucho —le aseguró a Luke; y, después de titubear, una oscura compulsión la hizo hacer una pregunta—: ¿Creíste lo que te decía en mi carta?

—¿Que tú eras la madre de las niñas? Sí, pero antes hice algunas investigaciones.

—¿Y que eran tuyas?

—Sí —al responder, a Edward le tembló ligeramente la voz; hizo entonces una pausa y continuó de manera desapasionada—. Tú eras virgen. Las niñas nacieron ocho meses y medio después de aquella noche. Sabía que tenían que ser mías. ¿Qué habría sentido Edward al comprender que las niñas que habían adoptado eran sus propias hijas? Pero una mirada a sus duras facciones le demostró que él no sabía nada.

Bella no estaba segura de si debía creer la versión que él le estaba dando de los hechos. Cinco años antes, mucho antes de que ella hubiese empezado a investigar con seriedad, alguien había tratado de asegurarse de que nadie descubriera nunca la identidad de las gemelas. Si no había sido Edward, ¿de quién se habría tratado, y por qué?

No era el momento de hacer aclaraciones, así que asintió como si el asunto careciese de interés.

—He logrado lo que quería; he visto a las gemelas y he constatado que son felices —de pronto, sintió que se le secaban los labios, por lo que tuvo que humedecérselos con la lengua—. Quiero mantenerme en contacto.

—No vas a escrib...

—Edward, quiero seguir en contacto con ellas —el resentimiento penetró la barrera que había puesto a sus sentimientos—. Es algo que me debes, ¿no crees? Tú las has tenido durante toda su vida, mientras yo he pasado indescriptibles horas de angustia preguntándome cómo estarían, y si serían amadas y felices o si quizá estaban siendo maltratadas.

—No quieras hacer parecer que Tanya y yo te las robamos, cuando fuiste tú la que las cedió —le aseguró él con dureza.

Bella esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—Pero para vosotros todo salió a la perfección, ¿no es cierto? Tanya no podía darte hijos, pero conseguiste a tus propias hijas.

—¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Quieres decir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando...?

—Me inseminaste, ¿es ese el término que buscabas? —preguntó furiosa, pero casi inmediatamente se calmo—. No, supongo que no fue así. Pero, ¿es que no comprendes que quiera mantenerme en contacto con ellas? Quizá la opinión que tienes de mí no sea muy buena, pero te aseguro que en ningún caso les haría daño.

—Cuando me miras así, puedo creer cualquier cosa -le aseguró con voz controlada, pero sin conseguir ocultar la ira que latía bajo su seria fachada—, pero entonces tengo que recordarme que durante estos años has ganado mucho dinero representando todo tipo de actitudes.

A pesar de que no la avergonzaba ser una modelo, en ese momento se sintió humillada y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Edward no descubriera sus sentimientos.

A Bella le gustaría poder estar con sus hijas todo el tiempo, pero sabía que era imposible y que ella misma había renunciado a sus derechos cuando las había dado en adopción.

A pesar de ello, a su instinto no había renunciado y quería aprender a entender a sus hijas, ser capaz de ayudarlas en el desarrollo de su personalidad y ser alguien para ellas. La pérdida de Tanya debía de haber sido traumática para las niñas y ella no quería inquietarlas todavía más. Aunque estaba decidida a ser de algún modo parte de su vida.

—Hablo en serio, Edward—dijo con mucha determinación—. A menos que ellas mismas me lo pregunten, no les diré quién soy yo, pero piensa que tarde o temprano van a querer saber quién fue su verdadera madre, y será más fácil para ellas si no soy una completa extraña.

—De acuerdo. Dame tu dirección.

Bella estaba encantada de haber logrado aquella importante victoria, pero puso mucho cuidado en que no se le notase. —No tengo ninguna definitiva, pero te avisaré cuando me haya establecido.

Desaparecido ya el motivo de sus tensiones, a Bella empezó a incomodarle la presencia de Edward.

—Bien, pues gracias por haber venido a ver si me encontraba bien. Como habrás podido notar, lo estoy.

—Deberías lavarte la cara, todavía tienes restos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Consternada, Bella se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Pero no te preocupes —añadió Edward en tono burlón—, aunque te llenases la cara de barro, seguirías siendo una mezcla de Helena de Troya y Eva en una sola y gloriosa mujer. Las huellas de las lágrimas son un encanto más que añade otra dimensión a tu enloquecedora sonrisa. Es extraño que la agencia de publicidad que creó a la Mujer Aventurera, nunca pensara en ellas, por cierto, ¿por qué has renunciado a tu trabajo?

Bella se sentía agradecida a las leyes de la genética por haberle proporcionado un rostro y un cuerpo acordes con la moda de esa época, pero no era vanidosa.

Por eso no le gustaron los pretendidos halagos de Edward. Cuando la gente hablaba de ella en esos términos, se sentía como un objeto. Además, Edward estaba acompañando sus palabras con una escrutadora mirada.

Muchos hombres la habían contemplado con deseo y estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero Edward era diferente y hacía que en ese momento el aire pareciese impregnado de electricidad, a la vez que en el interior de Bella empezó a surgir una traicionera llamarada al rojo vivo.

La causa podía ser que nunca había tenido oportunidad de superar su enamoramiento. La mayoría de las adolescentes se enamoraban y desenamoraban con suma facilidad, y su experiencia les servía para reconocer el verdadero amor cuando llegaba. Pero Bella se había visto obligada a madurar antes de haber dejado la niñez por completo y no era extraño que todavía estuviese esclavizada en cierta forma por determinadas reacciones físicas.

—El dinero que he ganado me basta para tener seguridad durante el resto de mi vida. Y ser modelo es un trabajo muy duro en el que una llega a cansarse de ser considerada un objeto.

¿Y por qué le habría contestado así a Edward? Lo normal sería haber hablado así sólo entre personas de confianza, no con Edward Cullen, en quien no confiaba y a quien consideraba un enemigo que en cualquier momento podría traicionarla.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Tal vez me matricule en la universidad.

Edward esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Provocarías un enorme alboroto —dijo con suavidad.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que lo que sentía por aquel hombre no era verdadero amor, sino tan sólo una secuela de un enamoramiento de adolescente.

De pronto, se sintió tan cansada, que tuvo que reprimir un bostezo, pero Edward se dio cuenta y sonrió más abiertamente.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Bella.

—Adiós.

Mientras Edward salía de la habitación, Bella recorrió de modo inconsciente con la mirada sus anchos hombros, sus esbeltas caderas y sus largas y musculosas piernas. Y después de verlo salir, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella con las palmas extendidas sobre la suave frescura de la madera. Recordó entonces que le había mentido al decirle que no recordaba lo que había sentido cuando habían hecho el amor.

Edward había sido muy tierno; la había acariciado con manos delicadas y expertas para despertarla. Bella estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera había pensado en Tanya, pues inmediatamente se había perdido en aquel mundo de maravillosas sensaciones que eran invocadas por aquellas inteligentes manos.

La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía verlo; sin embargo, no había sentido miedo, pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. El aroma de Edward era muy especial, de hecho todavía tenía el poder de seducirla.

Y la reacción de Bella se había debido en gran parte a las fantasías que albergaba durante las cálidas y agradables noches veraniegas, en las que se imaginaba que Edward se acercaba a ella cuando estaba dormida, la abrazaba y la despertaba a besos. Siempre lo había querido, pero su cariño infantil se había convertido a lo largo de aquel verano en algo profundo y prohibido que le hacía ansiar la satisfacción de una oculta e intensa pasión de mujer.

Cada noche, antes de dormirse, se decía que sus fantasías no hacían daño a nadie, ya que nadie, y mucho menos Tanya, se enteraría nunca de ellas.

Edward la había excitado de tal manera que la había hecho olvidar cualquier prejuicio moral que pudiese haber albergado. Y entonces su rendición había sido completa.

Al sentir su boca en uno de sus senos se había estremecido, no de miedo, sino de placer. Se había retorcido con ansiosa voluptuosidad buscando más, algo que calmase la ansiedad que sentía entre las piernas. Al sentir la presión de la erección masculina no se había asustado, al contrario, instintivamente había conseguido una provocativa respuesta deseando un contacto más íntimo.

—Querida, cuánto entusiasmo... —había sido lo único que había dicho Edward, y recordar en ese momento la ternura y el amor que encerraban sus palabras, casi la hacía llorar.

Cuando por fin la había hecho suya, lo había hecho de un modo tan dulce que no le había causado ningún dolor, sólo había originado una sensación tan intensa como una explosión, que la había hecho imprimir a sus caderas un movimiento acorde al de él.

Edward sólo había tenido un breve momento de titubeo, pero al sentirla moverse bajo él, había continuado.

Había sido una experiencia maravillosa, pero Bella no había alcanzado el clímax, pues de pronto, cuando Edward había lanzado un grito y se había hundido todavía más en ella, en el momento preciso en el que sus gemelas habían sido concebidas, Bella había comprendido de pronto la enormidad de lo que había permitido que sucediese, así como la traición de que había hecho objeto a la mujer que tan buena había sido con ella, que se lo había dado todo, incluso el camisón que minutos antes le había quitado Edward.

Incluso después de los once años pasados, recordaba a la perfección todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Y le parecía sentir que hacía tan sólo un momento tenía sobre su boca la de Edward.

—¿Tanya? —había preguntado Edward, con una nota de esperanza en la voz.

—No, no soy Tanya —había respondido ella. Cada una de las palabras de Edward había sido como una puñalada en un momento en el que el aire todavía estaba impregnado por el olor de su pasión.

La sorpresa y la furia de Edward habían marcado para Bella el límite del dolor. Edward se había separado de ella con una agilidad animal y se había puesto de pie para ir a encender la luz. Bella se había tapado el rostro con las manos, mientras las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le había preguntado Edward con una cólera salvaje—. ¿Dónde está Tanya?

Bella había tratado de explicárselo, pero el presentimiento de que acababa de suceder algo terrible que iba a afectar las vidas de todos para siempre no la había dejado hablar.

—¿Dónde está? —había dejado hablar.

—En... casa de... de los Gardiner, me ha dicho que...

—Y tú has decidido que era la oportunidad perfecta para satisfacer tu capricho, ¿no es cierto, pequeña zorra? —en su voz había una amenaza tal, que Bella había llegado a temer por su vida. Con una mano la había obligado a bajar la que ella tenía sobre los ojos; pero Bella, en una actitud infantil, había cerrado los ojos— Mírame —le había ordenado Edward, y ella había tenido que obedecer.

Había abierto los ojos y había visto que Edward la miraba con un odio y un desprecio tan intenso, que había sido como si se hubieran desatado las furias del infierno.

—Eres igual que tu madre —le había reprochado Edward con un profundo desprecio—. ¿Es que su experiencia no te ha enseñado nada? Sal inmediatamente de mi cama... y de mi vida. No quiero volver a verte nunca más, ¿entiendes?

Como un hombre aprisionado dentro de una fortaleza de amargura, cubierto por una armadura de salvajismo, Edward la contemplaba como si hubiese matado algo raro y precioso para él, algo que nunca recuperaría.

—Sí —había susurrado Bella. Y ésa había sido la única palabra que había logrado abrirse paso entre ¡a dolorosa sequedad de su garganta.

—Mañana volverás a Auckland. Si Tanya... —Edward había tragado saliva antes de continuar con dureza—... si Tanya vuelve antes de que tú te vayas de Pigeon Hill, le dirás que tu madre te ha llamado para pedirte que vayas para allá, pues te ha conseguido un trabajo. Saca de esta casa todas y cada una de tus pertenencias y no vuelvas nunca, ¿me escuchas?

Hipnotizada por el fuego que veía en el fondo de los ojos del hombre con el que, por primera vez en su vida, acaba de hacer el amor, Bella se había limitado a asentir por medio de un movimiento de cabeza.

—Y si alguna vez llegas a contarle a Tanya algo de esto —había continuado Edward en tono implacable—, haré que seas tan desgraciada que desearás haber muerto.

—Edward, te juro que... —había susurrado ella.

—No quiero oír tus mentiras. Sal de aquí, Bella. Vete antes de que me olvide que se supone que soy un nombre civilizado y te haga pagar lo que acabas de hacer.

Anonadada, Bella se había aferrado con fuerza a su camisón y había corrido hacia su propia cama.

Al amanecer, ya tenía hechas las maletas. No había bajado a desayunar. Pensar en comida la hacía sentirse enferma, y la perspectiva de encontrarse con Edward... o, lo que era peor, con Tanya... la había mantenido dentro de su habitación. Cuando, poco después de las nueve de la mañana, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, había pensado que se trataría de Tanya y había empezado a temblar, segura de que tenía la culpa escrita en el semblante.

Aunque quien llamaba era Edward.

—Tanya no ha llegado —le había dicho con fría hostilidad—. Te llevaré en el coche.

Bella había asentido con la mirada baja.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda —había dicho Edward cuando ya se encontraban en camino—, debes avisarme de inmediato.

¿Estaría pensando ya en ese momento que si se quedaba embarazada le quitaría al hijo? En su solitario cuarto del hotel, Bella se estremeció. Nunca lo sabría, Edward no se lo diría.

—Te lo diré —había asegurado entonces, a pesar de que las lágrimas no le permitían hablar bien.

—Deja de llorar —le había ordenado él con un frío odio en la voz.

—Edward, en serio yo no sabía que ibas a dormir en casa. Si no me crees... pregúntaselo a Tanya.

Por supuesto, él no la creía, pero cuando Tanya volviese, seguramente le contaría por qué ella no estaba en casa.

Y cuando Edward había vuelto a pedirle que no volviese nunca a Pigeon Hill, Bella se había sentido como la más malvada y sórdida de las criaturas.

A su madre le había explicado que había salido de casa de Tanya porque iban a tener huéspedes y necesitaban espacio, y ella le había creído. Y, cuando por fin había tenido que confesarle su embarazo, su madre la había mandado a un hogar para madres solteras, ya que no quería tener que aguantar todas sus molestias. Ni siquiera le había preguntado quién era el padre.

Y a ella, aturdida por la situación, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido comunicarle a Edward su embarazo.

Para gran asombro suyo, Tanya había llegado un día a visitarla.

—Tengo mis métodos —le había respondido cuando Bella le había preguntado cómo se había enterado.

La bondadosa Tanya no le había hecho ningún reproche, había estado charlando con ella de manera muy agradable y la había tratado con el cariño de siempre. Bella se encontraba agobiada por la culpa, pero era obvio que Tanya ni siquiera se imaginaba que Edward era el padre.

Al despedirse, y a petición de Bella, Tanya le había asegurado que no le diría a nadie lo sucedido, ni siquiera a Edward. Pues a pesar de todo, él era todo un caballero y, si se llegaba a enterar, se sentiría responsable por los niños y por ella, lo que provocaría insoportables complicaciones.

Tanya no había vuelto a visitarla y Bella pensaba que había sido mejor así.

«Y ahora», pensó en la oscuridad de su habitación del hotel mientras contemplaba el negro cielo de aquella noche de verano, «¿qué voy a hacer ahora?»

Se sentía tan desarraigada, abandonada y deprimida como cuando hacía años había tenido que dejar a sus hijas.

Después de su primera aparición como modelo, su carrera había sido meteórica y la había llevado a viajar por muchas partes del mundo, y nunca había vuelto la vista atrás.

Pero aquella vez no iba a ser tan fácil. Su primera intención había sido irse para siempre después de ver a sus hijas. Pero conocerlas la había vuelto ambiciosa y quería más. Mucho más.

Y Edward le obstaculizaba el camino.

Capítulo 3

LA CAMA del hotel no era muy cómoda. Pero no fue la causa de que Bella no durmiese bien aquella noche. En el sueño flotaban los fragmentos de la conversación con sus hijas, y la noche estuvo repleta de imágenes del pasado.

Al no poder dormir, se puso a recordar el magnetismo de su prima, su entusiasmo y la paciencia con la que había ayudado a la tímida chiquilla que era ella a salir de su hermetismo para empezar a conocer el mundo verdadero. A Bella había llegado a no importarle qué su propia madre no la quisiese, pues contaba con el amor inconmensurable de Tanya. A ella le debía mucho más que el encanto que tenía. Le debía haber aprendido a amar.

Y Tanya había amado a sus hijas.

Aunque Bella ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, no era realmente consciente de que su retorno a Manley iba a ser tan complicado. Pero haber visto a Rosalie y a Alice hacía que todo valiese la pena. Sucediera lo que sucediese, sabía que tenía por quien luchar.

Al día siguiente, poco después de las ocho de la mañana, cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono, Bella contempló el auricular con recelo, aunque sabía que era una tontería.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al descolgar.

—¿Bella? —preguntó una voz que hizo vibrar una cuerda en su memoria.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Bella, soy Angela. Mi nombre de soltera era Angela Webber, pero ahora soy Angela Yorkie.

Y el recuerdo ocupó lugar en la memoria. El padre de Angela Webber era dueño de una tienda de objetos de pesca en Whangaroa Harbour; y, aunque su esposa y él eran mayores que Tanya y Edward, a menudo visitaban Pigeon Hill y llevaba a su hija, una brillante y traviesa chiquilla unos dos años menor que Bella.

—Ah, así que al final lograste atrapar a Erik.

Angela soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Aja, hace cinco años que logré derribar sus defensas. Ahora vivimos en Paihia y tenemos una autoescuela, además de una tienda en la bahía.

Charlaron durante algunos minutos. Angela le contó que se había enterado de la presencia de Bella en el pueblo por una conocida en común que la había visto; había llamado después a Pigeon Hill y Edward le había dicho dónde se encontraba hospedada. Invitó a cenar a Bella «para ponerse al corriente en los últimos chismes». Bella aceptó encantada y quedaron en verse esa misma noche.

Bella se terminó el cereal y se tomó después un vaso del mejor zumo de naranja que había probado en su vida. Su exquisito sabor quizá era debido al hecho de que la fruta había sido cortada del enorme árbol que podía ver desde su ventana y exprimida a mano tan sólo media hora antes.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Bella no tenía el tiempo contado ni compromisos pendientes, y era irónico que sintiese que el tiempo se extendía ante ella como un interminable río flanqueado por una monótona playa siempre igual.

Aquella habitación, con su gastada alfombra y la colcha vieja sobre la cama, no se parecía nada a los lujosos hoteles en los que estaba acostumbrada a hospedarse, y tampoco a su apartamento de Nueva York, pero no echaba de menos ni el lujo ni el espacio. La noche anterior había dormido con la ventana abierta, lo que había permitido la entrada del dulce y fresco aire de aquella noche tapizada de estrellas y perfumada con las tenues exhalaciones del césped y de las plantas.

Aquel día lo dedicaría a visitar varios jardines y una galería de arte. Sería un buen día.

Por la noche, se arregló con cuidado para la cena en casa de su amiga, aunque sabía que sería informal. Pero era una persona famosa y seguramente despertaría la curiosidad de los asistentes. Decidió ponerse unos pantalones de lino color beige y una blusa de seda de rayas beige y aceituna, así como un jersey de cachemira de un tono beige un poco más oscuro. Antes de salir se puso un anillo de diamantes de aspecto deslumbrante para completar su atuendo y se dirigió hacia Paihia, dispuesta a pasar una velada encantadora.

No obstante, al llegar a la agradable casa de Angela, situada en una colina y con una vista magnífica de la bahía, a la primera persona que vio fue a Edward. Había pasado todo el día en Whangarei según le explicó Angela, y por eso no le había pedido que la llevara.

Edward sabía que ella iba a estar presente, pues cuando se puso de pie no había en sus ojos ningún rastro de tristeza. Deseando en silencio que su anfitriona le hubiese informado quiénes serían los invitados, Bella sonrió con recelo.

—Hola, Bella.

No había ninguna condena en su voz, pero ella la distinguió en su mirada.

Por suerte, Angela había decidido que cuatro personas eran suficientes para su cena. O quizá fuese mala suerte, pues si a Bella nunca le había importado estar con personas a las que apenas conocía, la forzada intimidad de aquella ocasión significaba que no podría sentirse relajada.

Aunque durante la primera parte de la velada no fue difícil, pues Angela y su esposo se limitaron a contar recuerdos que los cuatro compartían y fueron motivo de más de una carcajada.

Pero de manera inevitable llegó un momento en el que empezaron a hablar de otros temas. Angela le pidió a Bella que hablase de su «fascinante» profesión, y ella tuvo que contar varias anécdotas divertidas.

Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia Edwardse dio cuenta que a él no lo había engañado y que sabía muy bien que con su conversación superficial estaba tratando de evitar preguntas sobre temas más importantes.

—Cuando éramos niñas, yo te envidiaba por saber moverte con una gracia tan natural; era como si... como si... —Angela miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda.

—Según Tanya —contribuyó Edward—, era como observar algo extraño y maravilloso procedente de las profundidades del tiempo.

—Sí, eso es —asintió Angela.

—He aprendido a vestirme bien, a usar los cosméticos de la manera adecuada y a arreglarme el cabello de muchas formas. Recuerda además, que las fotografías pueden ser retocadas y que los fotógrafos usan todos sus trucos para lograr el efecto deseado. Y el público llega a idealizarnos.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —preguntó Edward, muy serio y con una gran frialdad en la mirada.

—Sí —reconoció Bella, por cuyo rostro había cruzado una sombra—. Al principio ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en eso, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta del mucho daño que puede causar esa clase de idealización.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres? —preguntó Angela indignada—. Nadie se toma en serio esas fotografías.

—¡Ojala que nadie del mundo de la publicidad te oiga decir eso! —exclamó Bella, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. Angela, ¿estás a dieta?

—Yo... bueno, sí, estoy intentando adelgazar un poco.

—Pues muchos médicos dicen que lo único que se logra con las dietas es engordar más. Pero tú no estás gorda, eso es lo triste.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo le digo —repuso Erik—. A mí me gusta así como está. ¡Es ridículo que se ponga a dieta!

—¿Y tu nueva convicción de que las modelos pueden ser perjudiciales para el resto de las mujeres constituye la razón de tu renuncia? —dijo Edward volviendo sobre el tema.

—En parte —aseguró Bella—. Pero también lo he dejado porque es un trabajo muy duro y puede llegar a ser muy cansado. En muchas ocasiones, la famosa mirada lánguida de las modelos es el resultado de su aburrimiento. No es que me queje, pues ha sido un buen trabajo para mí y la mayoría de la gente que he conocido adoraba su trabajo y les horrorizaría ser acusados de manipular a las mujeres.

—Y por supuesto que las ganancias son muy grandes —añadió Edward con gentileza—. Para todos. Y casi parece que, con tu opinión estuvieses mordiendo la mano que te da de comer.

Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad por contener su furia.

—Este trabajo también tiene sus ventajas, ya que es uno de los pocos en los cuales el aspecto de una mujer no se vuelve contra ella. Por supuesto que también significa que nadie volverá a tomarte en serio, pero no se puede tenerlo todo, y en el mundo hay muchas mujeres que no son tomadas en serio por su aspecto, sea éste bueno o malo.

Como todos se quedaron en silencio, Angela se apresuró a decir:

—Pues la verdad es que nos has hecho pensar con lo que nos has dicho. Ah, y veo que sigues llevando el medallón con el que aparecías siempre en las revistas. Es un portarretratos ¿no? ¿De quién es la fotografía que llevas?

—Oh, de nadie; no llevo ninguna fotografía —respondió Bella con vaguedad.

—¿Entonces por qué lo llevas?

—Fue una idea publicitaria de mi agente para ayudarme a ser reconocida.

—Muy inteligente —dijo Edward pensativo y con la mirada fija en el pequeño adorno; en ese momento, un ligero movimiento de Bella hizo que el medallón quedara resguardado por la seda de su vestido.

—¿Y qué harás ahora que te has retirado? —preguntó Angela.

—Todavía no estoy segura —respondió Bella con una vaga sonrisa—. Pero ya encontraré algo... ¿Por qué no nos hablas ahora sobre vuestro negocio?

Angela y Erik estaban más que ansiosos por hablar de ese tema, y el resto de la cena transcurrió en un ambiente muy agradable. De pronto, Bella se sorprendió al encontrarse con un segundo vaso de vino en la mano, ella que normalmente no solía beber dejó el vaso a un lado.

Ya era tarde cuando por fin salieron al exterior. Estremeciéndose por el frío, Bella admiró el paisaje de Paihia. La pálida luna asomó tras su escondite de nubes y los baños con sus rayos de plata. El mar, que se hallaba en completa calma, yacía como una sábana de seda bajo aquella noche tachonada de estrellas. Y la frialdad y frescura del aire se mezclaban con la sal marina.

Detrás de Bella, Angela y Erik reían en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella se sintió invadida por un enorme sentimiento de desarraigo y abandono. Ella nunca había conocido un verdadero hogar, pues los lugares en los que había vivido con su madre habían estado desprovistos de un verdadero calor de hogar debido a la amargura de René; una amargura que le impedía proporcionar a su hija el amor que tanto necesitaba.

Y tampoco podría decirse que Pigeon Hill hubiese sido un hogar para ella, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Ojala Angela y Erik se diesen cuenta de lo afortunados que eran.

Bella ni siquiera podía permitirse el lujo de considerar suyas a las hijas que había llevado en su vientre, pues habían sido educadas a imagen y semejanza de Edward y Tanya, no de ella.

Pero no debía lamentarse, pensó mientras se despedía de sus anfitriones, ella tenía muchas más cosas que muchas mujeres de su edad y lo único que le hacía falta era un trabajo que valiese la pena. A su tiempo, llegaría el amor y viviría tranquila durante el resto de su vida al lado del hombre amado.

—Te seguiré en mi coche —dijo Edward, a la vez que sostenía abierta la puerta del coche de Bella para que se subiera.

—Gracias —respondió Bella.

Podría haber protestado, pero no habría podido evitar que Edward la acompañase, pues en el mundo de Edward las mujeres constituían el sexo débil, que necesita ser cuidado y protegido.

A los diez minutos, otro coche se interpuso entre el de Edward y el de ella con una sucesión de bocinazos. Bella miró por el espejo retrovisor y quizá fuera ese instante de distracción, o el hecho de que no estuviera por completo acostumbrada a conducir por la izquierda, pero el caso fue que al dar la vuelta en el siguiente desvío, no vio a un coche que se dirigía hacia ella hasta que ya fue casi demasiado tarde y, a pesar de que los frenos le respondieron, no pudo evitar que su coche se fuese a la cuneta.

El hecho de llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad la salvó de sufrir una herida seria, pero se dio un doloroso golpe en la rodilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward al abrir la puerta. Bella no le respondió, estaba demasiado aturdida—. Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? cuando le tocó el brazo, ella volvió a gritar de dolor—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde te has hecho daño?

—He sentido que algo me golpeaba en la rodilla. Y también me duele mucho la mano.

—¿Sientes dolor en alguna otra parte del cuerpo?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Ya he solicitado ayuda por el teléfono de mi coche -dijo Edward con voz suave, a la vez que cubría a Bella con una manta de viaje—. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo por un momento para hacer señales si alguien se acerca?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Al poco rato, llegó la ambulancia a recogerla y, después de ser atendida, bien vendada y tomar unas píldoras para el dolor, Bella se encontró en el enorme Mercedes de Edward. Por suerte no había sufrido ninguna fractura, sólo una luxación de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasará con el coche? —preguntó mientras Edward ponía el Mercedes en marcha. En ninguna de las granjas podían verse luces encendidas, y no se veía ningún otro coche por el camino, lo que le daba a Bella la sensación de encontrarse en el fin del mundo.

—No te preocupes, ya he hecho todo los arreglos necesarios. La grúa lo ha recogido y lo ha llevado a un taller en Paihia. Mañana me pondré en contacto con tu seguro.

Quizá eso no fuese lo mejor, pero lo dejaría hacer las cosas a su modo.

Se encontraban a punto de llegar a Pigeon Hill cuando Bella comprendió hacia donde se dirigían.

—Edward, yo no puedo quedarme ahí.

—Pues me temo que no te quedará otro remedio —le aseguró él, sin hacer ningún intento por fingir que deseaba su presencia—. El doctor ha indicado que debes reposar durante un par de días. Y no te hagas la tonta, Bella. ¿No es esto lo que tú querías, una oportunidad para conocer mejor a las niñas?

Por supuesto que deseaba esa oportunidad, pero no quería estar en la casa en la que Tanya había impuesto su personalidad, y en la que el sentimiento de culpa surgía con tanta fuerza.

—No quiero causarte molestias —dijo con buena voluntad—. Lo que voy a hacer es contratar una enfermera.

—No te voy a atender yo, sino Jane, la mujer que viene a casa para ayudarme con las niñas.

Bella se encontraba completamente agotada, por lo que no pudo evitar un enorme bostezo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella intentó salir del coche, pero sintió que las piernas no podrían sostenerla, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—No, gracias, no es necesario —le aseguró, aunque sin poder evitar que él la ayudase a caminar.

En el interior de la casa hacía calor y olía a una leve mezcla de flores y cera de abejas, había también un olor que Bella no recordaba haber percibido en ninguna otra casa; el aroma de un hogar feliz. En alguna ocasión su principal ambición había sido tener una casa que oliese como aquella.

Edward la llevó a la habitación que anteriormente había sido suya, una habitación pequeña que daba hacia Pukekukupa. Nada parecía haber cambiado en las otras dos habitaciones en las que Bella había estado, pero en aquella no había nada que recordara su pasado. La colcha blanca había dado lugar a otra de rayas azul y oro; los muebles eran diferentes y hasta los cuadros que adornaban las paredes habían sido cambiados.

—Te enviaré a Jane para que te ayude a desnudarte —le indicó Edward desde el umbral.

—No es necesario, podré arreglármelas sola.

—Entonces, lo único que puedo hacer es desearte que pases una buena noche. Quizá mañana por la mañana no nos veamos, pues tengo que ir a Kaitaia a una reunión. Que duermas bien.

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella se resignó a dormir en sostén y bragas. Le costó despojarse de la ropa, pero al fin lo logró, no sin darse un par de dolorosos golpes en la muñeca. Y estaba a punto de dirigirse al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—¡Un minuto por favor! —gritó ella, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que cubrir su casi total desnudez, tomó su falda de seda y la usó como un escudo al acercarse a la puerta con la intención de abrirla un poco, pero no pudo hacerlo con la mano izquierda y, para su horror, la puerta se abrió de pronto.

La puerta le golpeó el pie, lo que le provocó un grito de dolor; y, cuando se echó para atrás, la rodilla herida chocó contra el respaldo de una silla de madera y el movimiento la hizo caer sobre la cama. —¿Qué demonios...? —preguntó Edward abriendo la puerta por completo.

—No es nada... sólo un golpe —balbuceó Bella aferrándose a la falda.

—Parece que la rodilla se te va a hinchar —repuso Edward acercándose a examinarla con una amabilidad que a Bella le pareció increíble.

—Ya no me duele —mintió ella y se apresuró a taparse los muslos con una toalla que había encontrado encima de la cama. Una dulce sensación prohibida empezó a invadirla cuando Edward empezó a acariciarle el pie.

—No es nada —repitió Bella, a la vez que pensaba desesperada cómo era posible que la contemplación de los pequeños rizos que Edward tenía en la nuca, le dejaran el cerebro en blanco.

—Voy a buscar algo de hielo —dijo Edward cuando se enderezó.

—No te preocupes, Edward, de verdad.

Bella odiaba el hecho de sentirse tan expuesta y desvalida. La presencia de Edward llenaba la habitación con la fuerza de su magnetismo masculino. Estaban empezando a apoderarse de ella sensaciones tan intensas que se estremeció.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó Edward con aire distante y se puso de pie.

Bella lo recorrió con la mirada; la tensión que vio entre sus piernas le indicó que él también estaba excitado.

—Vete, por favor, Edward—musitó.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí, Bella? —preguntó Edward con actitud pensativa y casi sin emoción.

—Ya lo sabes. Para ver a mis hijas —respondió ella enfadada.

Pero entonces cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Y lo vio recorrer las líneas de su cuerpo con una intensa mirada.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que habría aquí un lugar para ti ahora que Tanya ha muerto? Supongo que puede ser la solución perfecta ahora que empiezas a pasar de la edad adecuada para exhibirte ante las cámaras. Además, supongo que ninguno de los hombres con los que has tenido... —hizo una pausa para darles mayor fuerza a sus palabras—... aventuras te ha ofrecido matrimonio. Después de haberte divertido quieres establecerte, y qué mejor que hacerlo con el hombre que te arrebató la virginidad y te dio un par de hijas que viven con él, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Sal de aquí!

Con el rostro rojo de la furia y vergüenza, Bella tuvo que reconocer que lo que decía Edward tenía parte de verdad. A pesar de que había sentido mucho la muerte de Tanya, en algún oscuro rincón de su subconsciente había llegado a preguntarse si ella podría ocupar el lugar de su prima en la vida de sus hijas.

Edward levantó una mano y con el dedo índice hizo salir el camafeo de su refugio para sostenerlo en la palma de la mano.

—¿De quién es el retrato que llevas aquí?

Temblorosa, y consciente de que él atribuiría su rubor a la culpa, le arrebató el portarretratos y miró a Edward furiosa.

—Ya he dicho antes que no es de nadie —contestó enfadada—. Sal de aquí, Edward.

—Con mucho gusto.

Edward dio media vuelta, salió y cerró la puerta... y Bella empezó a temblar desesperada.

Edward le había dejado encima de la cama una enorme camiseta con el obvio propósito de que se la pusiera para dormir. Estaba a punto de ponérsela, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos. Entonces con una mano temblorosa, logró ponerse la camiseta y después esperó un momento, hasta que sus sollozos se tranquilizaron. Salió entonces de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, se encontró con que en la mesilla de noche había una bolsa de plástico llena de hielo colocada sobre un tazón. Bella se sintió invadida por un extraño sentimiento, que se negó a aceptar.

El hielo la ayudó a disminuir el dolor. Cuando se encontró mejor, se metió en cama, muy cansada y asustada al haber descubierto que todavía sentía una violenta y elemental atracción hacia Edward.

Y también que él la deseaba tanto como la despreciaba.

Bella no podía dormir y lo que la mantenía despierta era el vergonzoso placer que sentía al saberse objeto del deseo de Edward. La ternura y los besos que Edward le había ofrecido cuando había hecho el amor con ella no eran suyos, sino de Tanya. Pero por fin tenía algo propio.

Y nada, ni siquiera el desprecio que sentía hacia sí misma, lo haría desaparecer.

Quizá, pensó mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida, esa era la razón por la que no había sido capaz de enamorarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Dos años después de salir de allí, había conocido a un hombre al que respetaba y casi había llegado a enamorarse de él. Era agradable, amable e inteligente, pero ninguna de las veces que habían hecho el amor había llegado a sentir ella algo más que un leve placer.

No era justo para él, y Bella había tenido que poner fin a esas relaciones aunque sabía que así le había roto el corazón. Y a ella no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia. Los demás hombres con los que había llegado a salir siempre habían sabido que no estaba dispuesta a acostarse con ellos, pero se daban por satisfechos pudiendo exhibirse acompañados de una de las modelos mejor pagadas. Sólo aquellos hombres y ella sabían la verdad, y ella no iba a decírsela a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Edward, que podía seguir pensando lo que quisiera.

Capítulo 4

A LA MAÑANA siguiente la despertó una llamada a la puerta y la consiguiente llegada de una mujer que llevaba una bandeja. Todavía medio aturdida por el sueño, Bella no supo durante un consternante y terrible momento dónde se encontraba.

-Qué tal, Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó la mujer al darse cuenta de su confusión mental—. Soy Jane. Anoche tuviste un accidente y Edward te trajo aquí.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti —le aseguró Bella mientras se incorporaba en la cama—. ¿Cómo está Aro?

Jane dejó la bandeja encima de la mesilla de noche y arregló las almohadas de la cama antes de pasar la bandeja al regazo de Bella.

—Los dos estamos bien, gracias.

Mientras hablaba, la buena señora untó mantequilla en la tostada, para facilitarle el desayuno a Bella.

—Esto huele delicioso, pero no deberías haber esperado a que me despertara.

—Edward me ha dicho que te hacía falta descansar. Las niñas querían venir, pero me las he arreglado para convencerlas de que todavía estarías aquí cuando ellas volviesen de la escuela. Les encanta exagerar y se han divertido mucho andando de puntillas y hablando en susurros. Edward ha ido a tu hotel y ha traído todas tus cosas, así que no tendrás que volverte a poner la misma ropa.

—Qué amable.

—Así es él; siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los amigos. Aunque ha tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas desde la muerte de Tanya.

—¿Y cómo os las habéis arreglado?

Jane abrió las cortinas.

—Al principio fue muy difícil. Las niñas andaban de un lado a otro como pequeñas almas en pena y yo dedicaba casi todo mi tiempo a consolarlas en lugar de hacer los trabajos que eran necesarios en la casa; sin embargo, lo peor ya ha pasado —arregló un adorno de la mesilla de noche—. Edward se ha comportado de una forma maravillosa con ellas y todos las atendemos lo mejor que podemos, pero no es lo mismo que tener a su madre con ellas.

—Me gustaría que uno de estos días hablásemos de Tanya.

—Ella preguntaba mucho por ti.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

—Hacia el final. Pero tú no llegaste.

Bella palideció. ¡Cómo debía odiarla Edward por haber despojado a Tanya de esta última satisfacción! Pensar en que Tanya la había llamado en vano le provocó un dolor que nunca desaparecería.

—A nadie se le ocurrió decirme que estaba enferma —dijo con un hilo de voz.

El ama de llaves no parecía muy convencida, pero después de asegurarle a Bella que volvería a ayudarla a vestirse, salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué, después de tantos años de silencio, habría querido verla Tanya? Mientras se tomaba el desayuno de manera mecánica, pensó en varios motivos, hasta que el sentido común le indicó que nunca lo sabría, así que era inútil preocuparse. Lo que la dejó libre para centrarse en el comentario que había hecho el ama de llaves en el sentido de que las niñas necesitaban una madre. Y una madre para las gemelas significaría una esposa para Edward.

Era extraño; a Bella no se le había ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward se volviese a casar, lo que por supuesto haría. Aunque tuviese el corazón enterrado con Tanya, era un hombre demasiado viril, potente e irresistible para conservar el celibato durante mucho tiempo.

Horrorizada por el profundo rechazo que la idea le produjo, trató de encontrar una razón lógica a su reacción. Por supuesto, si él se volvía a casar su nueva esposa se convertiría en la madrastra de las gemelas, y esa relación auguraba el desastre.

Bella tendría que continuar manteniendo su maternidad en secreto. Ella nunca llegaría a ser nada más que una intrusa en aquella casa, pensó una hora después, cuando después de tomar una ducha y ataviada con un par de pantalones, otra de sus blusas de seda y un suéter de lana, descansaba con el pie encima de un taburete frente a ella.

Estaba en el invernadero, que había sido construido un año después de que Tanya se casara con Edward. Tras la muerte de su padre, Tanya había usado parte de su sustanciosa herencia contratando a un decorador de Sydney, y el invernadero había sido idea de él.

Bella recordaba perfectamente la emoción de Tanya, y también los amargos comentarios de su madre acerca de la estupidez de ese gasto. En el lapso transcurrido entre una temporada de vacaciones y la siguiente, la totalidad de la casa había sido redecorada.

En aquella época, a Bella le había parecido que el resultado era maravilloso y el gusto de Tanya exquisito; con diez años de experiencia en lo mejor que el mundo podía ofrecer, se daba cuenta de que su prima estaba atrapada por el convencionalismo. Tenía buen gusto y lo había demostrado. El mobiliario era de lo mejor, una mezcla de antigüedades y objetos modernos. Pero sin sorpresas, no había ninguno de aquellos pequeños caprichos que le proporcionaban carácter y personalidad a una casa.

Pigeon Hill era clásica tanto en diseño como en ambiente, y debería haber sido decorada acorde con su intemporal elegancia, no según la moda de la década.

En aquel momento tenía cierto aire de abandono, que se advertía incluso en las plantas.

A Pigeon Hill le hacía falta mucha atención, en especial a los jardines, que a gritos clamaban por un nuevo diseño que aceptase su realidad subtropical y la tornase como punto de partida.

Era ridículo que la casa hubiese permanecido durante tantos años separada de lo que la rodeaba por la calzada circular de grava, y una tontería todavía mayor que el único lugar que hubiese para sentarse al aire libre fuese la diminuta terraza de ladrillos que nadie usaba nunca. Fuese cual fuera la estación del año, siempre hacía calor suficiente para comer o pasar fuera momentos muy agradables. La gente de la época victoriana lo sabía y por eso era tan aficionada a las terrazas italianizadas, hechas para sentarse al aire libre.

Si ella viviese ahí, pensó Bella, con una rigurosa exclusión de Edward de su mente, disfrutaría mucho llevando a la casa y al jardín a la época de fines del siglo anterior.

Cuando las niñas llegaron a casa en el autobús escolar, Bella se encontraba sumida en un aburrimiento total. Las niñas entraron riendo y gritando, pero sus voces se suavizaron cuando se acercaron al invernadero. Permanecieron una al lado de la otra en la puerta.

—Hola —las saludó sonriente—. ¿Habéis pasado un buen día?

—Sí, gracias —respondió Alice.

—Hemos tenido examen de ortografía —comentó la traviesa Rosalie con aires de gran importancia—. Yo he tenido un error y Alice ninguno.

—Felicidades —Bella dejó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo—. ¿Queréis venir a hablar un rato conmigo, o tenéis que hacer los deberes?

—Primero tenemos que cambiarnos y después vamos a comer algo y a hacer los deberes —explicó Alice, mientras su hermana parecía estar más dispuesta a responder a la necesidad no expresada de compañía de Bella.

—Si quieres, podríamos traer aquí nuestra comida y los deberes —propuso Rosalie—. Papá nos ha dicho que anoche tuviste un accidente. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me distraje —les explicó Bella con pesar—, y no vi un coche. Frené con tanta fuerza, que terminé en la cuneta y me torcí la muñeca.

—Además tienes el pie herido —señaló Alice.

Sí, a esa niña no se le podía engañar. Era como su padre, pensó Bella.

—No es nada grave —aseguró con una sonrisa—. El vendaje parece muy aparatoso, pero es que a la señora Jane le gusta mucho practicar.

—Tiene un certificado en primeros auxilios —intervino Rosalie con una risilla—. Practicaba con Alice y conmigo la forma de vendar y nosotras la ayudábamos a estudiar y le hacíamos preguntas mientras ella preparaba la cena.

—Vamonos, Rosie —dijo Alice—. Si la señora Jane nos da permiso, traeremos aquí nuestra tarea.

Bella las observó irse con algo parecido al dolor. ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a dos niñas a las que prácticamente no conocía? ¿Sería que durante aquella única semana que había pasado con sus bebés se habían forjado lazos indisolubles? Por lo menos para ella, pensó con amargura, pues era obvio que a las niñas no les había ocurrido. Con toda seguridad, lo único que sentían era curiosidad hacia la invitada de su padre.

Una hora después, Bella estaba oyendo a Rosalie leer los datos que había sacado de una enciclopedia y que necesitaba para un trabajo sobre volcanes, mientras Alice trabajaba con intensa concentración en una carta para su abuela. A través de la niebla de su emoción, la mirada de Bella iba de una de ellas a la otra.

De pronto, y con el semblante iluminado por la alegría, Rosalie se puso de pie.

—¡Papá ha vuelto! —exclamó apartando el libro y corriendo hacia la puerta, seguida con más calma por Alice.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Bella respiró hondo un par de veces para tratar de calmarse y tomó una de sus revistas, aunque pasaba las páginas sin conseguir leer nada.

La voz de Edward en el vestíbulo la hacía sentirse invadida por un doloroso deseo. Lo oyó reír, y pensó con una profunda tristeza que casi nunca había oído su risa, ni siquiera cuando Tanya vivía. A semejanza de Alice, era un hombre reservado, lo cual aumentaba su tremendo atractivo, añadiéndole un toque de desafío.

«Esa es una idea arriesgada», se dijo Bella secamente.

Al oír por sus pisadas que se dirigía hacia el invernadero, miró a la puerta, mientras que desde lo más profundo de su ser surgía un fuego que se incrementó cuando Edward entró, moviéndose con la gracia de un animal salvaje. La cercanía de sus hijas parecía suavizar la dureza de sus facciones.

«Lo amas», se dijo, incapaz ya de continuar negando los gritos de su corazón. «Lo amas desde que tenías catorce años de edad, y vas a amarlo hasta el día en que mueras».

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Edward totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Bella.

Consciente de la observación de dos pares de ojos infantiles, Bella se las arregló para sonreír.

—Mejor, gracias. Creo que dentro de uno o dos días estaré casi bien.

«Y podré irme», debió haber dicho, pero aquellas palabras se negaron a salir de su boca, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que cuanto más tiempo pasara en Pigeon Hill, más difícil le resultaría acostumbrarse a vivir sin Edward y las niñas; pero para su solitario corazón era refrescante estar allí y quería aprovechar cada momento.

—Ella sabe mucho acerca de volcanes -dijo Rosalie.

—Es la señora Swan —la corrió Edward—. No ella.

—Bella —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Si me llamáis señora Swan me haréis sentir como una maestra de escuela, cosa que no soy.

—Decir Bella es como hablarle a una amiga —comentó Alice mirándola, y en su voz había algo más que un parecido a la entonación de su padre.

—No creo que nos conozcamos todavía lo suficiente para ser amigas —afirmó Bella—, pero preferiría que me llamarais por mi nombre, si es que vuestro padre lo permite.

Bella miró hacia Edward.

—De acuerdo —asintió él después de un momento.

Era una pequeña rendición, y él lo sabía, así como también, pensó Bella con perspicacia, lo sabían las niñas.

—Papi —dijo Rosalie a la vez que tiraba de la mano de su padre—, ¿sabes que se paró al borde del cráter de un volcán en Vanuatu para que le hicieran algunas fotos en traje de noche? Dice que hacía calor, que olía muy fuerte y que el humo la envolvía como si fuese un chal.

—No tenía idea de que el trabajo de modelo pudiera ser peligroso —aseguró Edward con ironía y el ceño fruncido.

-En pocas ocasiones —admitió Bella—, pero de vez en cuando surgen editores voraces de revistas de modas con afán por lo extraño —subrayó la palabra «voraces» con delicada burla. Edward arqueó las cejas y ella se alegró de haberlo impresionado—. Por suerte, en aquella ocasión las fotografías salieron muy bien. No como aquella vez que tuve que posar con una mano en la melena de un león macho. El miedo se me notaba en la mirada, que no tenía nada de sofisticada ni de sensual y en vez de mostrar su nobleza, el león se las arregló para demostrar su evidente hambre.

Las niñas tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, Edward las observó a ambas y luego miró muy serio a Bella para darle a entender que se estaba dando cuenta de su juego. Bella reconoció la amenaza implícita en su mirada, pero pensó en que ella también sabría actuar.

Después de salir Edward, las niñas se apresuraron a terminar los deberes, pues querían ir a ver a sus ponies. Bella les pidió que le hablaran de los caballos y ellas con mucho gusto se los describieron. El de Alice se llamaba Jasper y Emmett el de Rosalie. Las niñas estaban inscritas en el club local de equitación e iban a cabalgar todos los sábados. Y era obvio que esa actividad les encantaba.

—¿Sabes cabalgar tú? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No —respondió Bella con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Nuestra madre lo hacía muy bien —comentó Alice con calma—. Papá dice que ella era la mejor amazona del mundo.

—Es cierto —confirmó Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo para impedir que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas—. Cuando montaba, parecía que era parte del caballo.

—¿Es que tú...? Ah, sí, a veces venías aquí de visita, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la primera vez vine cuando tenía once años de edad y la última a los dieciséis.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no viniste más?

¿Qué había pasado? Que el mundo se había acabado.

—Mi trabajo me llevó muy lejos de aquí y, después murió mi madre y ya no tuve motivos para volver.

—¿También tu mamá tenía cáncer? —preguntó Rosalie con un hilo de voz.

—No, bonita, la atropello un coche en Auckland al cruzar una calle.

—¿Estáis listas? —preguntó Edward. Bella no lo había oído llegar.

—¿Podría ir con vosotros? —preguntó Bella, a lo cual Edward tuvo que acceder por encontrarse las niñas presentes.

A Bella todavía le dolía un poco el pie, pero se puso un par de zapatillas y decidió disfrutar de los preciosos momentos que iba a pasar con sus niñas. Y con Edward.

Cuando salió de casa, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward ya tenía lista la furgoneta. El club hípico no quedaba lejos y podrían haber ido a pie, lo que significaba que era una deferencia hacia ella.

Durante el corto y agradable viaje, Edward y Bella fueron en el asiento de adelante, mientras que el de atrás estuvo ocupado por las dos niñas y por Bess, la perra, que disfrutaba del paseo asomada a la ventana. Las niñas hablaban muy animadas y el perro jadeaba, pero en el asiento delantero el silencio era absoluto. Con los ojos casi cerrados, Bella observaba a través de sus pestañas las fuertes manos de Edward sobre el volante. Sabía que esas manos podían ser tan crueles como el mismo.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba. Y, a lo largo de los años transcurridos, a cualquier hombre que conocía lo comparaba con él.

Edward nunca llegaría a amarla, pues su corazón yacía en la sepultura de su fallecida esposa. Y nunca la perdonaría, ni a sí mismo tampoco, por la traición de que habían hecho objeto a Tanya, aunque sus hijas fueran fruto de esa traición.

Cuando llegaron, Edward aparcó tan cerca como pudo de la valla y las niñas se asomaron muy emocionadas por la ventanilla para darles a sus ponies sendas zanahorias cosechadas en la misma granja.

De pronto, se acercó a ellos el enorme caballo de Edward e ignorando niñas, perro y ponies, metió la cabeza por la ventanilla delantera para acercar la nariz al pecho de su amo para pedir comida y, más que nada, su afecto.

Edward era el eje alrededor del cual todos ellos giraban Era evidente que sus hijas lo adoraban y Bella sabia, por su experiencia en el pasado, que el personal que trabajaba a sus órdenes lo respetaba.

Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz, de modo que le parecía irónico estar inquietándolo con su insistencia en ver a las niñas.

A Bella la turbó comprender que así como lo amaba. también sentía un amargo resentimiento contra él por haber sido feliz mientras ella se mantenía en el exilio.

—Bella, mírame! —exclamó la entusiasmada Rosalie, que ya había subido a su pony.

Bella sabía que Edward no les permitiría a las niñas intentar nada peligroso, y aunque se llegasen a caer del caballo, tenían la cabeza bien protegida por un casco.

Pero de cualquier manera, se puso muy nerviosa al ver a Rosalie al trote sobre el pequeño animal. De pronto, Rosalie hizo al pony acelerar el paso, pero supadre inmediatamente le ordenó detenerse y, aunque la niña hizo una mueca, obedeció.

Cuando, al cabo de un rato, Edward indicó que ya era hora de volver, la traviesa Rosalie hizo cabalgar de nuevo a su caballo, que casi inmediatamente resbaló e hizo caer a la niña.

Bella lanzó un grito y corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero Edward llegó antes que ella y ayudó a la niña a levantarse del suelo.

—Vuelves a hacer eso —le dijo con calma—, y te encierro durante un año.

Al ver las lágrimas de Rosalie, Bella pensó que Edward era demasiado severo con ella.

—Estoy segura de que ya ha aprendido la lección —dijo, pero la agresiva mirada que Edward le dirigí ó la hizo callarse.

Cuando todos se dirigían a la furgoneta para volver a casa, Edward insistió en ayudarla al ver su palidez. Y, cuando llegaron a casa, inesperadamente la tomó en brazos para llevarla al interior. Y, a pesar de sus protestas, no la bajó hasta que la dejó en su cama.

Sentirse en aquellos fuertes brazos, percibir el movimiento de su tórax al respirar y notar el palpitar de su pulso en su cuello y su leve olor a sudor, fue demasiado para Bella.

Tenía ganas de maldecir y de decir muchas cosas, pero al ver que las niñas los habían seguido se contuvo

—Bueno, si mañana te duele la espalda —comentó en son de broma—, no me culpes a mí. Las niñas son testigo de que quería que me bajaras.

Las niñas asintieron y rieron muy divertidas.

Edward miró hacia sus hijas, y en ese momento Bella vio que tras la dura actitud que él mostraba ante el mundo, sentía por sus hijas un amor que llevaba acumulando durante años y que ella apenas empezaba a igualar.

No obstante, ella les debía diez años de amor y ya encontraría el modo de dárselos.

Después de quitarse las botas y ponerse unos zapatos bajos, Bella se dirigió hacia el comedor.

La única novedad que encontró Bella en la habitación, fue la fotografía de Tanya enmarcada en plata y encima de un mueble. Aunque en su bello rostro podían verse las huellas de la enfermedad que la había llevado a la tumba, sonreía con alegre valentía al mundo. A un lado del retrato podían verse dos camelias rosas colocadas en un pequeño florero de cristal, que hacia parecer el lugar como una pequeña capilla.

Bella tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. La primera vez que había llegado a Pigeon Hill estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir en apartamentos pequeños que le había resultado muy extraño saber que en una casa de tantas habitaciones vivían sólo dos personas. Pigeon Hill había sido construida en la época en que las familias eran numerosas, por lo que estaba provista de ocho dormitorios y una variedad de habitaciones para atender de modo adecuado a los invitados.

A la hora de cenar, Bella se ofreció a ayudar a aderezar la ensalada y calentar la sopa, que era todo lo que Jane había dejado pendiente antes de irse a su casa, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

—Nosotros somos unos expertos, ¿verdad, niñas? —y los tres se pusieron a prepararlo todo.

Bella sabía que debía disfrutar, pues quizá no volvería a estar con ellos; pero estaba preocupada.

¿Por qué Edward no entendería su necesidad de formar parte de la vida de sus hijas, aunque fuese de forma mínima?

¿Lo consideraría como una traición más hacia Tanya? Bella pensaba que a Tanya no le habría importado que las tratara, ¿pero tendría razón al creerlo así?

—...y ella ha dicho que para mí sería muy difícil trepar hasta arriba —dijo Rosalie mientras cenaban— Así que he tenido que ir.

Edward la miró.

—¿Has llegado?

—No —respondió la niña con un gesto—. Las ramas están demasiado separadas; Alice ha subido y me ha ayudado. Pero yo voy a intentarlo muchas veces hasta hacerlo bien.

—Pero con mucho cuidado, no vayas a caerte —indicó Edward, y en ese momento captó la mirada horrorizada de Bella y, por un momento, la contempló con una fría y clara condena antes de volverse a su hija mayor.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la prueba de ortografía? — le preguntó.

Pero mientras Alice terminaba el bocado que tenia de comida, Rosalie empezó a hablar.

—Se lo he preguntado a Alice —aclaró Edward con severidad, lo que hizo guardar silencio a Rosalie.

A pesar de la tensión que la embargaba, Bella disfrutó de la familiar velada, aunque no fue consciente de la atención con la que observaba la relación de Edward y sus hijas, hasta que las niñas se fueron a acostar.

—¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó Edward cuando volvió a su lado después de ir a darles a sus hijas el beso de las buenas noches.

Bella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que no las pego, ni aplastó sus pequeños e inocentes egos, ni abuso mentalmente de ellas? —dijo, agachándose para poner un leño en la chimenea.

Bella tenía la mirada fija en él; le parecía fascinante el movimiento de sus músculos perfectos.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo prudente, desvió la mirada y fingió estudiar la colorida pintura Pukckukupa que un artista de fama mundial les había regalado a los padres de Edward veinte años atrás como muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo albergado y cuidado durante un severo brote de gripe.

-Nunca se me ha ocurrido pensarlo —aseguró con calma.

-¿No? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa desprovista de humor—. Pues durante toda la velada nos has estado observando como si fueses un halcón.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi mirada era más bien de reconocimiento, ya que no creo haber pasado nunca antes una velada en compañía de una verdadera familia.

-¿Pues qué maldita vida llevabas? —preguntó Edward disgustado.

Una vida vacía, lo cual apenas estaba empezando a comprender. Claro que sus días habían estado llenos de actividad, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

Sobre todo cuando estaba con niños. La herida que le había dejado la pérdida de sus propias hijas nunca había cicatrizado y la hacía muy vulnerable.

-Una vida en la que he aprendido mucho y que ha tenido sus buenos momentos.

-¿Como por ejemplo aquella vez en Londres que bailaste desnuda encima de una mesa?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Eso no sucedió nunca. Tanya debería saber que no todo lo que se lee en las revistas es cierto —aseguró, pero al notar el desprecio con el que Edward la miraba, añadió—: Aunque estoy segura que en realidad no lo creía.

—Quizá. No obstante, leer aquellos chismes era el único medio que tenía de mantenerse en contacto contigo, ya que tú nunca te tomaste el trabajo de hacerlo directamente.

—Le escribí —contestó Bella con voz dura—. Y no sólo una, sino varias veces. Aunque como nunca me contestó, dejé de hacerlo —y una imperativa y oculta necesidad la hizo decir—: Hasta llegué a preguntarme si tú se lo habrías dicho.

—No. —respondió Edward con reprimida pasión. —Dios me libre. Por supuesto que no.

Sí, era comprensible.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó Edward poco después.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Se había sentido tan avergonzada e impresionada por el odio que él le había demostrado, que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido a visarle. A semejanza de un animal herido, se había ocultado del mundo.

—¿De qué habría servido?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo podría haber sentido cierta responsabilidad?

—Si tú lo hubieses sabido, ¿cómo podríamos habérselo ocultado a Tanya? Yo no podía hacerle eso a ella.

—Es cierto —admitió Edward con una sonrisa sardónica—. A los dioses debió de parecerles muy divertida la situación cuando yo adopté a mis propias hijas.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que vosotros estabais pensando en la adopción.

—Llevábamos unos dos años en la lista. Tanya decía que en cuanto vio a las niñas se enamoré de ellas,

—¿Y ninguno de vosotros llegó a sospechar la verdad? —a Bella le parecía que era imposible.

—Gracias a Dios, no —respondió Edward.

—Me alegro de que fuerais vosotros los que las adoptasteis —respiró hondo y se armó de valor para comunicarle a Edwar dsu decisión—. Pero ahora no voy a mantenerme fuera de su vida, Edward.

-Me prometiste que te irías después de verlas —repuso Edward con frío enojo.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho legal sobre ellas, pero si derechos morales. No quiero que sufran ningún daño, ni preocuparlas o confundirlas, pero quiero mantenerme en contacto con ellas.

-Y si yo te digo que no, recurrirás a los medios de comunicación —hizo un gesto de desprecio—. Lo que las dañaría de por vida.

-Sólo si tú decides no ser razonable —dijo Bella con desición—. Edward, son hijas mías, tanto como tuyas y de Tanya. Las llevé en mi vientre ocho meses y medio y los últimos tres meses los pasé en cama debido a que existía el peligro de perderlas. El parto fue difícil. Las tuve entre mis brazos y las alimenté de mi pecho durante una semana porque eran muy pequeñas y les hacía falta empezar con fuerza la vida, y desde entonces nunca he dejado de preocuparme por ellas. No voy a alejarme de su vida como si yo nunca hubiese existido.

Capítulo 5

Y ESTÁS decidida a irrumpir con la sutileza de un coche-bomba —repuso Edward con voz tranquila—. Supongo que cuando algún día lleguen a preguntar quiénes eran sus padres, no vas a resistir la tentación de decírselo, y entonces ella se darán cuenta de que su padre engañó a su madre.

Tanya. ¡Siempre Tanya!

—Para entonces ya podrán comprenderlo. Con toda seguridad si les explicamos cómo sucedieron las cosas... que hubo un terrible error...

Edward la agarró la muñeca y le dirigió una mirada que la hizo encogerse en su silla.

—¿Sinceramente piensas que van a creerlo? preguntó Edward con duro desprecio.

Bella levantó la barbilla.

—Si ninguno de nosotros les hemos metido nunca, ¿por qué no iban a creernos? ¿Qué planeabas hacer cuando empezaran a hacer preguntas?

—Ayudarlas todo lo que pudiese —respondió Edward.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Era Tanya la que tenía la esperanza de que nunca preguntasen. Decía que tú nunca habías mostrado ningún interés por saber quién había sido tu padre.

Sólo porque su madre había dejado muy claro que no tenía ninguna intención de decírselo.

—Tanya estaba equivocada. Es natural que los hijos adoptivos quieran saber quiénes fueron sus verdaderos padres.

- Y sabes tú ahora quién fue tu padre?

-Si —respondió Bella con una sonrisa desprovista de humor:—. No fue difícil averiguarlo —su padre, era el hijo mejor de una familia muy conocida, dueño de uno de los consorcios industriales más importantes del país. Ella había fantaseado durante años con la posibilidad de encontrarlo, pero cuando había descubierto su identidad no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él. Al no ser ya una niña ingenua carente de amor, había comprendido que para un hombre como él, saber que tenía una hija ilegítima tan sólo significaría una molestia.

-¿Lo sabe él? —preguntó Edward.

-¿Y por qué iba a decírselo?

-Tal vez le gustaría conocerte.

Bella soltó una dura carcajada.

-¿Debido a que he logrado cierta fama y dinero al explotar mi rostro y mi cuerpo? No, no creo que le importara. Él sabía que mi madre estaba embarazada y nunca la ayudó. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

-Tenía esposa e hijos —señaló Edward. Bella lo miró extrañada.

- Sabes quién es?

-Sí.

La ardiente sensación de haber sido traicionada alimentó su reprimida furia.

-¿Te lo contó Natalie?

-Sí —hizo una pausa, miró a Bella a los ojos y continuó sin prisas—. Reneé tenía el propósito de destruir ese matrimonio. Él estaba encaprichado con ella, pero sus berrinches y su determinación de salirse siempre con la suya muy pronto le mostraron qué clase de vida tendría a su lado, por lo que la dejó para volver al lado de su esposa, que con paciencia esperaba que él recuperarse la cordura.

—Según Tanya... —musitó Bella casi entre diente y cuando Edward la miró intrigado, dijo—: Oh, no importa.

—En realidad, fue tu madre la que se negó a volver con sus padres y a recibir ayuda de tu padre, y se alejo de todos. Supongo que a sus padres les vino muy bien librarse de ella, pues durante años había sido un dolor de cabeza para ellos. Pero Tanya era de corazón blando y mantuvo contacto con ella.

—Sí, lo sé —comentó Bella.

Según Reneé, era su familia la que la había rechazado; no obstante, Bella le creía a Edward, pues sabía que su madre era muy capaz de provocarse daño a sí misma con tal de fastidiar a los demás. Envuelta en su capa de furioso orgullo, culpaba a todos menos a sí misma de su situación y mantenía a todo el mundo a distancia, sobre todo a la hija que tanto la necesitaba.

Pero nada de eso hacía que el comportamiento del hombre que había engendrado a Bella fuese menos despreciable.

—Pero no apruebo el hecho de que tu padre les diera la espalda a su amante y a su hija. Yo no te habría abandonado a ti si hubiese sabidos que estabas embarazada.

En la mente de Bella volvió a surgir la sospecha. ¿Le habría contado Tanya también que estaba embarazada? Si era así, Edward debía saber que las gemelas eran hijas suyas y las habría adoptado a propósito. Pero Bella nunca sabría la verdad. Aunque las consecuencias de aquella posibilidad le provocasen náuseas.

—Pues tal como sucedieron las cosas fue una ventaja para vosotros, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó con dureza. —Y ha sido una pena que yo haya vuelto para arruinarlo todo.

—Maldición. ¿Por qué has tenido que volver?¿Lo has hecho para atormentarme? Pero para eso no era necesario que vinieses hasta aquí.

De pronto, la ira y las sospechas de Bella fueron ahogadas por una corriente de comprensión.

—Edward, la reacción de las niñas no debe preocuparte ahora, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él y todavía faltan varios años —dijo poniéndose de pie y poner una mano sobre el brazo de Edward; pero el sensual contraste de la frialdad de sus dedos contra la piel de Edward, la hizo tragar saliva y retroceder, aunque no con suficiente rapidez, pues él la agarró por la muñeca.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? —quiso saber—. Aquí no hay ningún futuro para ti, Bella.

-Lo se —musitó ella, hipnotizada por el gélido brillo de aquellos ojos. La tensión que había en el ambiente la intensificó cuando se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Edward? —dijo Bella, casi sin atreverse a respirar al sentir que el peligro la amenazaba a través de aquella mirada color aguamarina.

Tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que la frustración y la ira de Edward eran reemplazadas por otro sentimiento mucho más primitivo. Y ella, el cielo la ayudara, sentía algo parecido al quedar por fin liberado un deseo reprimido durante tantos años; un deseo que exigía de forma implacable ser gratificado.

-No! —gritó. Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y, a pesar de su pie herido, escapó corriendo de Edward.

Creyó haberlo logrado, pero cuando estaba terminando de subir la escalera, sintió que Edward la agarraba por un hombro y la hacía girar hacia él.

Por un momento, se sintió presa del miedo primitivo de una mujer que se sabía a punto de ser atacada sin ninguna piedad; pero al contemplar aquel rostro en el que toda pretensión de reserva había desaparecido para dar paso a una extraña máscara de deseo, el miedo se evaporó y Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con un intenso y absoluto goce no desprovisto de alivio.

El juego que habían representado les había servido para marcar territorios, siendo intercambiables los papeles de víctima y depredador. Pero la caza y la persecución habían terminado y la presa se encontraba asegurada dentro de unos lazos atemporales.

Edward le dio un beso cruel y exigente, como si quisiese castigarla, pero con la completa rendición de Bella, su actitud cambió milagrosamente, conjurando una radiante y seductora dulzura procedente de aquel lugar secreto al que ningún otro hombre había podido llegar.

Bella le dio todo lo que le pedía, todo lo que él quiso, estaba tan inmersa en la magia de aquel momento que olvidó todos sus recelos. Y, cuando Edward la levantó en brazos, ella apenas lo notó, pues el clamor de su sentido común fue acallado por la peligrosa seguridad que le proporcionaban aquellos brazos y el rápido palpitar del hombre contra su mejilla.

Pero cuando Edward la bajó y Bella sintió la aspereza de la alfombra en sus pies se rompió el encanto y Bella miró preocupada a su alrededor. Se encontraban dentro del dormitorio de él y, sin embargo, no se trataba de la misma habitación que ella recordaba.

No parecía la misma habitación, pero en realidad lo único que había cambiado era la cama, ya que aquella de bronce que tanto le gustaba a Tanya había sido sustituida por una cama antigua de madera. Resultaba extraño encontrar una cama así en aquel dormitorio que Tanya había decorado en azul y blanco, con que rubines y trozos de seda.

—La hice bajar del ático —comentó Edward al ver su expresión.

Y, de algún modo, esa sencilla aclaración extinguió todas las dudas de Bella, que sonriente y con las pestañas bajas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con el fervor y el deseo que había contenido durante tanto tiempo.

- Bella —dijo Edward con voz ronca y profunda—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando esto? ¿Tanto como yo? No, porque supongo que tú has llenado muy bien tu vida con tu trabajo y tus amores.

-Eso no importa —le aseguró ella poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca—. Lo único que tiene importancia en esto, este lugar, tú.

Y él a su vez la silenció con un ardiente beso que le llegó hasta el alma. Con un suspiro, Bella le dio la bienvenida dentro de su boca. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

El deseo se convertía en un clamor que ya no podía ser negado. Cuando Edward la hizo tumbarse en la cama, por fin Bella entendió lo que tanto había ansiado durante los años perdidos: el aroma de su pasión, el calor y fuerza de su cuerpo, la primitiva magia de su unión, el excitante peso de su mano sobre sus senos mientras la acariciaba con algo parecido a la reverencia.

En aquel momento, Edward era tanto de ella como ella de él; olvidados en aquella agotadora inundación de fuego y alejados de todos los convencionalismos. En ese momento Edward ya no la medía según el rasero de Tanya, ni Bella recordó que llevaba a esa mujer en el corazón.

Eran tan sólo un hombre y una mujer libres de los grilletes del pasado, uniéndose en un abrazo tan viejo como el tiempo y tan fresco como el mañana. Bella se estremeció cuando Edward alzó la mano hasta su escote. Súbitamente, como si la delgada barrera de su blusa fuese demasiado para él, arrancó la seda con violencia con lo cual los botones quedaron libres de la sujeción de los ojales, y agachó la cabeza para acercarla boca a sus senos mientras intentaba desabrocharle el sujetador.

El instinto la hizo arquear la espalda y estrecharse contra él. Con dedos torpes y temblorosos. Intentó sin éxito desabrocharle la camisa.

—Lo deseo... lo deseo... maldición, no puedo... —musitaba Bella.

Edward levantó la cabeza y ella estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito al sentir que el placentero calor de la succión cesaba.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa tan fiera e implacable como la pasión que coloreaba su semblante—. Dímelo, Bella. Te daré cualquier cosa que desees, todo lo que quieras, no quiero que vuelvas a necesitar nada. Sólo dímelo y lo tendrás.

—Tu camisa —dijo ella contemplándolo con ojos brillantes.

—¿Quieres que me la quite?

Bella tragó saliva y asintió sin decir nada, pues tenía seca la garganta.

—Entonces también tienes que quitarte tú la tuya. A menudo me he preguntado qué aspecto tendías desnudándote para mí. Venus que emerge de la espuma, Eva en inocente abandono, Helena en toda su gloria...Déjame ver cómo te desnudas sólo para mí.

Bella se sentó y con manos temblorosas se desabrochó los botones del puño de la blusa. Aunque un súbito dolor en la muñeca la hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, insistió en aquel empeño que podía llevarla hacia una meta que ni siquiera reconocía.

—Diablos —exclamó Edward de pronto—. Se me había olvidado. Déjame, lo haré yo...

Le quitó la blusa con tan tierna solicitud que a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Entonces él se quitó la camisa y Bella volvió a tragar saliva, impresionada por aquella musculatura, la bronceada piel de sus hombros y tórax, y el cobrizo vello, mientras los diminutos pezones se erguían orgullosos.

—Somos tan diferentes —dijo Edward con calma al comprender los motivos que impulsaban a Bella a mirarlo tan detenidamente—. Y sin embargo nos ajustamos tan bien.

El impactante contraste de color entre la mano de Edward y la pálida curva del pecho de la joven constituía el recuerdo de que Edward trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre.

—Me pareces un ser extraño, iluminado por la luna. —musito Edward. —Alguna fiera diosa céltica que exige tanta adoración como amor. O quizá seas una ninfa de la antigua Grecia y yo el sátiro —su sonrisa casi fue sardónica—. Eso es lo que siempre he sentido, que me apodere de ti y te violé, pero que a la vez senté las bases de mi propio castigo...

Incapaz de concentrarse en sus palabras, Bella le acaricio la mejilla.

-No digas nada —le pidió antes de inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los labios alrededor de los desconocidos y pequeños montículos de su pecho.

Edward se estremeció y de pronto todo pensamiento quedo excluido en aquella salvaje y devoradora fiebre.

Después Bella no podría recordar cómo desapareció el resto de su ropa; lo único que supo fue que se encontraba tumbada en la cama encima de las sábanas y que Edward estaba encima de ella.

Sonriente, movió las piernas en una muda invitación y entonces él deslizó la mano hacia abajo para buscar y encontrar la diminuta fuente de su pasión, mientras la besaba en el cuello. Bella emitió un gemido y, una vez más, volvió a arquearse en una convulsiva y silenciosa invitación.

-Sí —le aseguró él con voz ronca—, sí, eso es, eso es. Un fuego, un esplendor, un premio que se me entrega...

Trató de esperar, pero Bella patentizó su deseo atrayéndolo hacia ella, y entonces la llenó por completo. Apenas estaba empezando Edward a moverse cuando Bella llegó a la cumbre del placer en imponentes oleadas que hacían que cualquier otra consideración desapareciese ante la ciega necesidad de rendirse a un ritmo que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Edward se hundía cada vez más dentro de ella, abrazándola para obligarla a ir más allá del mundo hacia un lugar desconocido, la joven se aferró a Edward con fuerza y soltó un grito al sentir aquella culminación de su deseo.

De pronto, Bella sintió que Edward se tensaba para reunir fuerzas para saciar su necesidad, después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se derritió dentro de ella.

La joven lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros aceptando la implacable posesión como si sólo para eso hubiese nacido.

Sonriente, sin pensar, sin tener ninguna preocupación, satisfecha como nunca antes lo había estado, sostuvo aquel amado peso entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando sintió moverse, musitó una protesta y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está bien —dijo Edward, con voz ronca. Se tumbó al lado de ella y la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Bella yacía sin fuerzas, relajada e inerte, consciente del olor de la mezcla del sudor de ambos y del aroma de pasión que impregnaba la habitación.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Al oírlo, se evaporó inmediatamente la paz de Bella. Palideció y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que has oído.

Si en la voz de Edward hubiese habido algún sentimiento, algo que no fuese el hielo de su mirada, lo más probable era que ella hubiese dicho que sí en ese momento, pero aunque la palabra luchaba por salir de su boca, ella sabía que esa posibilidad no era aceptable.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse de él. -Te has puesto un preservativo, así que no es probable que esta vez me quede embarazada.

—No es eso, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Entonces? Y no trates de decirme que piensas que seria lo mejor para las niñas, pues ellas no me conocen.

- Están deseando tener una madre. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No querías verlas crecer? Creía que por eso habías venido aquí.

-Maldito seas, no uses a mis hijas contra mí —musitó ella furiosa, olvidándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvería a ver a Edward como un enemigo obstinado en salirse con la suya.

—Usaré lo que sea necesario —le aseguró él, mientras con dedos expertos la hacía volver a la vida—. Y me has proporcionado suficientes argumentos, mi hermosa, fiera, seductora y sensual Bella.

Se inclinó para besarle un seno. O por lo menos eso fue lo que se imaginó ella que iba a hacer. Preparada para recibir el contacto de su boca, sufrió un impacto cuando Edward buscó con la lengua la pequeña cavidad de su ombligo y empezó a explorarla.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Bella, impresionada por la intensidad de su propia respuesta.

Sintió la sonrisa de Edward contra la suavidad de su piel y el deseo empezó a surgir con languidez desde el fondo de su vientre. De modo sorprendente. Edward también estaba excitado.

—No, no puedes... —gimió ella—, todavía no.

—Tus amantes no deben haber sido nada eficaces—se mofó él—. Tócame, Bella... siente por ti misma si puedo o no.

Bella desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos intentando bloquear su propia e incontrolada reacción. Edward rió y le pasó la mano por la pierna, hasta llegar a darle un lento y sensual masaje en el tobillo y sobre el arco del pie.

—Todavía debe dolerte —comentó Edward antes de besar la pálida piel del pie.

—No lo hagas —le pidió ella, tan excitado como asombrado.

—¿Por qué no? —el contacto de su aliento contra su piel hizo que se le pusiese carne de gallina.

—Edward, no quiero que me beses el pie.

Edward se incorporó riéndose y posó la mano en el lugar en el que parecía estar a punto de escapar el corazón de Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —repitió Edward, en un tono en el que la burla se mezclaba con una satisfacción que provocó la furia de ella—. Bella, no te hagas la tímida. A mí no me vas a manejar con la facilidad que a tus otros amantes. Mi intención es besarte en todas partes, en cada sedoso y aromático centímetro de tu piel y en cada uno de tus miembros, hasta que te conozca también que pueda reconocerte hasta en la más oscura de las noches. Y si estás convencida de que sólo existe una postura para hacer el amor, tendré el placer de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Bella sentía que todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un caudal de candente lava y, aturdida, sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí —aseguró Edward con una determinación que a ella le produjo un escalofrío— Decídete, Bella. Vas a casarte conmigo... lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Habría sido tan fácil y sencillo rendirse, pero a Bella le resultaba muy sospechoso aquel cambio tan brusco, ya que Edward no solía tomar esa clase de decisiones. Era demasiado sensible, inteligente y pragmático para basar su futuro en un capricho.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión y dejar de pensar que soy la malvada mujer que ha venido a alterar la vida de tus hijas? ¿Hay algo aparte del sexo?

—Quizá que ya me he cansado de luchar en contra de ello.

-¿Ello?

—El sexo, como tú tan encantadoramente lo llamas, Esta...atracción, fascinación, hechizo, o lo que sea. Y no se te ocurra decirme que no sabes a qué me refiero. Es algo; que empezó durante el verano que cumpliste diecisiete años. Sentíamos una atracción mutua, aunque los dos tratamos de ignorarla. Si once años no han bastado para terminar con ese sentimiento, quizá lo mejor sea rendirnos.

Ante aquella voz sin inflexiones y carente de emoción, el pequeño brote de esperanza que había empezado a surgir en el corazón de Bella, murió sin haber nacido. Edward odiaba tanto como ella la esclavitud física que los unía. Era una mala base para un matrimonio, pero quizá la única que lo haría volverse a casar. Después de todo, si su corazón yacía en la sepultura de su esposa, cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la lujuria sería una falta de fidelidad.

Bella se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que, si cedía, llegaría a odiarlo; ella lo deseaba todo: amor, ternura y una pasión tan intensa que lo hiciese olvidar todas sus experiencias anteriores. En suma, ella deseaba el banquete completo, no sólo las migajas de la mesa de Tanya.

Todavía estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando él se inclinó para besarla en la boca.

—No te servirá de nada —le aseguró, y después apretar los labios para sofocar las traicioneros pequeños jadeos que pugnaban por salir—. No soy tan estúpida como para hacer algo que sé que es malo para mí.

—A mí siempre me han gustado los retos —le besó la cadera y empezó a mordisquearla—. Bella, ¿por qué crees que sería malo para ti?

—Porque el apetito sexual debe de ser la peor de las razones para contraer matrimonio.

Edward levantó la cabeza y contempló la desesperación que había en el semblante de Bella.

—Pero nosotros tenemos mucho más que compartir. Tenemos dos hijas —dijo, deslizando la mano desde su vientre hasta sus senos, pero sin tocarlos, lo que casi la hizo gritar de frustración.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme el hecho de que estés dispuesto a usarlas para salirte con la tuya —le espetó Bella con salvajismo.

Edward adoptó una expresión peligrosa, pero continuó acariciándola con la misma sensualidad.

—Por supuesto que representan un papel muy importante en este asunto. Pero a ti en realidad no te interesan, ¿no es así? —repuso Edward con actitud calculadora y mirada implacable—. La verdad es que no quieres que te cueste ningún trabajo educarlas, sino ser una madre que las mima, y cuando te canses de ellas, volverás a dejarlas en mis manos.

-¡No!

—Entonces, Bella, ¿por qué no quieres casarte con migo? Explícamelo, pues no lo entiendo.

En el silencio cargado de tensión que se hizo en ese momento, el único sonido audible era el de los latidos del corazón de Bella. Debería hablar; debería decirle la verdad. Decirle que lo amaba demasiado para casarse con él. Pero si lo dijese, Edward se alejaría a una velocidad humillante.

El amor implicaba responsabilidad por su felicidad del otro, y Edward no querría eso. Lo que él deseaba era una mujer con la que poder acostarse todas las noches, una mujer que dirigiese su casa y una madre para sus hijas una mujer que nunca tocara sus sentimientos y dejase intactos sus recuerdos de Tanya en el altar de su corazón.

No, no le diría nada. No se arriesgaría a que usase su amor como un arma.

—No funcionaría —declaró con calma, aunque llena de dolor. —y tú lo sabes. Si cuando dos personas enamoradas se casan el matrimonio es arriesgado, para nosotros no habría ninguna esperanza de éxito.

—Creo que estás equivocada —a pesar de que detuvo sus atormentadoras caricias, no cambió de posición para poder observar hasta la más mínima reacción de Bella. —la mayoría de los matrimonios fallan porque uno o ambos no entienden lo que se espera de ellos. Nosotros lo sabríamos. Y esto... —se inclinó para besar la curva de sus hombros, y no levantó la cabeza hasta dejarla temblorosa de deseo—... esto es bueno. Y durará siempre.

—No quiero ser manipulada —la aclaró Bella con brusquedad haciendo acopio de furia para ayudarse, en vista de que la lógica no parecía llevarla a ningún lado.

—Limitarse tan sólo a señalar uno de los beneficios no construye manipulación alguna. Tú has sido una magnifica mujer de negocios y debes darte cuenta de las ventajas de lo que te propongo.

—¿Ventajas? Quizá para ti las haya —repuso ella enfadada.

—También para las niñas. Ellas necesitan una madre.

—tienen a Jane —musitó ella negándose a reconocer la derrota.

—Lo hace lo mejor que puede, pero no puede descuidar su propia vida. Lo que a las niñas les hace falta es una madre, no un ama de llaves. Bella, si te casas conmigo habría ventajas para todos. Y recuerda que si has vuelto aquí, ha sido por tus hijas, y que por ellas has hecho caso omiso al documento que firmaste. Sólo verlas no es suficiente, necesita saber más acerca de ellas, ¿o no es así? Si nos casamos, ocuparías el lugar más importante de sus vidas.

Con un esfuerzo de voluntad del que no se habría creído capaz, Bella se incorporó apoyada en uno de sus brazos.

—Edward, quiero irme a mi habitación —dijo, con un miedo que él debió advertir, pues estuvo de acuerdo y le proporcionó una bata de seda para cubrir su desnudez.

—Piensa en mi propuesta —le indicó antes de que saliese de la habitación—. Creo que todos podríamos ser muy felices.

Mientras lo contemplaba, Bella se preguntó que se necesitaría para lograr traspasar aquella distante y atormentadora autosuficiencia.

Con toda seguridad, Tanya lo había logrado. Pero ella no era Tanya, y nunca lo sería.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu dormitorio —dijo Edward.

A pesar de los excelentes modales de Edward, pensó Bella cuando estuvo ya en la seguridad de su propio lecho, era tan primitivo como el más bárbaro de los invasores. Tenía el corazón en la tumba de Tanya, y había decidido ser práctico. Casarse con Bella significaría que no iba a tener que preocuparse por la posibilidad de que su esposa se llevase bien con sus hijas.

Y ella había sido educada por la misma Tanya así que haría un buen papel como señora de la casa. Además, los diez años durante los cuales había tenido trato con gente rica y famosa aumentaban sus habilidades sociales. Sin duda alguna, a Edward le gustaría tener una esposa así.

Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su enorme compatibilidad en la cama. Edward era un atleta sexual, tenía tanta capacidad para dar placer en la cama que parecía estar especialmente preparado para ello, y cuando la tocaba, toda traza de sentido común volaba por la ventana.

Pero Bella consideraba el matrimonio como algo más que ser una excelente anfitriona, tener una buena relación en la cama y ser madre para unas niñas.

De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Jacob, su fallido amante, cuando se habían encontrado en una fiesta y le había contado que, después de terminar con ella se había casado con otra modelo, pero que su matrimonio había fracasado.

—Me casé porque entre nosotros había una poderosa atracción sexual, pero me encontré atrapado con una mujer que estaba obsesionada conmigo y no me dejaba paz. Yo no soy un hombre cruel, Bella, y no podía irme porque sabía que la destruiría. Pero llegó un momento en el que ya no pude soportar más y nos separamos.

Bella tenía muy en cuenta la advertencia. El sexo podía ser maravilloso, pero no bastaba para mantener unido un matrimonio. No obstante, le indicó su insidiosamente, si se casara con Edward tendrían en común algo más que sexo, por ejemplo las niñas. Y la vida en Pigeon Hill podría ser maravillosa para ella.

Como no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La luna iluminaba los apretados grupos de árboles totara y puriri, y la oscura Pukekukupa con sus antiguos kauri se recortaba en el horizonte. Hacía tan sólo dos siglos, en Northland había vastas extensiones de esos enormes árboles, pero su cantidad había decrecido mucho.

En una ocasión, Tanya y Edward la habían llevado al norte a visitar a unos amigos, y cuando iban hacia allí habían pasado cerca de un bosque petrificado. Quizá uno de los pocos temblores que se sufrían en Northland había provocado una invasión marítima que había ahogado aquel bosque.

Pero así es la Naturaleza, que tan poco aprecio tiene por las obras del hombre. Si la humanidad desapareciese, el planeta se encogería de hombros y alguna otra forma de vida se convertiría en la dominante.

Esas consideraciones deberían bastarle a Bella para hacerla sentir la pequeñez de sus problemas, pero el dolor yacía en su corazón y la filosofía no le servía de gran ayuda. Temblorosa, volvió a meterse en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. Movió lentamente la muñeca, pero todavía le dolía demasiado.

Se dijo que debería haber oído la voz de la prudencia y no haber ido nunca allí. Pero cualquier sufrimiento valía la pena a cambio de haber visto a sus hijas y haber descubierto que todavía amaba a Edward con todo su corazón.

Quizá cuando se fuese de Pigeon Hill Edward se diese cuenta que sentía por ella algo más que atracción sexual; pero ella no se casaría con él sin antes consignar a Tanya al pasado.

Al día siguiente, mientras salía de su habitación para bajar a desayunar, oyó con atención los ruidos matutinos de la casa.

La voz de Edward, firme pero llena de afecto, cuando llamó a las gemelas, la de ellas respondiéndolo. En el exterior, las plateadas flores de un árbol llamado micelia lanzaban el canto de su corazón al ser agitadas por la brisa. Abajo, un enorme árbol ejercía su vigilancia sobre un grupo de pequeños arbustos. Mientras Bella observaba, varias hermosas palomas nativas, o kukupas, pasaron volando con sus brillantes torsos reflejando la luz del sol.

Por desgracia, y según le habían informado durante la cena de la noche anterior, esas vistosas aves estaban en vías de extinción por culpa de los cazadores. Para Bella, había sido una triste noticia, pues de manera inconsciente siempre había asumido que Pigeon Hill era un lugar idílico al que ni el tiempo ni nada afectarían, en el que siempre brillaría el sol y habría amor y risas.

La vida de Bella había sido muy triste hasta que Tanya se había casado y se había ido a vivir allí. Para la solitaria Bella, ir a Pigeon Hill era como salir de cortante frío del invierno para llegar un día de verano.

Y por esa razón amaba aquel lugar.

Pero una cosa era el pasado y otra el presente. ¿Se sentiría desilusionada por la clase de vida que tendría en la granja?

No, pensó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. La serenidad y el ritmo de la vida rural, la instintiva e inmutable respuesta a las estaciones, llenarían el vacío dejado por los años que había pasado trabajando como modelo. Allí, su alegría sería natural. Más tarde, cuando ya se encontraba a punto de entrar al comedor, aprovechó su experiencia para asumir diferentes expresiones para los fotógrafos y adoptó la que le pareció más conveniente para acercarse a Edward.

Después de darles los buenos días tanto a Edward como a las niñas, tomó asiento.

-¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó Edward, con una nota en la voz que le recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió ella sin mirarlo. Las niñas la miraban con franco interés.

—¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? —preguntó Rosalie con una franqueza que provocó que la seria Alice le dirigiese una mirada de desaprobación.

—No, porque tengo que volver a Auckland —respondió Bella, sin mirar a Edward, aunque tomó el vaso de zumo de naranja que él le ofrecía. En realidad, era una cobardía que le comunicase su decisión delante de las niñas, pues sabía que así no podría utilizar ninguna de sus armas contra ella.

—No te irás hasta que estés mejor —se apresuró a comentar él con calma, a la vez que le ofrecía una rebanada de pan tostado—. La muñeca te empezaría a doler a los pocos minutos de conducir.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—Quien debe decidirlo es un médico —aseguró Edward con voz muy suave, pero que no admitía réplicas, y al mismo tiempo le pasó la fuente de la mermelada. —Hasta entonces, te puedes quedar aquí. Después de todo, estamos acostumbrados a tener huéspedes, ¿verdad, Rosie? ¿No es cierto, Alice?

Quizá la estaba castigando por haber cometido la tontería de comprometer a las niñas, pero ellas con un entusiasmo definitivo confirmaron que estaban muy acostumbrados a los huéspedes. A Bella le entraron ganas de decirle a Edward que se fuera al demonio, pero sonrió para expresar su consentimiento.

—Entonces todo está arreglado —declaró Edward—¿Quieres café, o prefieres que Jane te prepare té?

—Café está bien.

—¿Quieres acompañarme en la furgoneta a revisar las cercas traseras?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella a pesar de sí misma — Gracias, creo que puede ser muy divertido.

Capítulo 6

AUNQUE el viento que procedía del oeste era fuerte, hacía un día tan maravilloso que Bella no tardó en animarse. Instalados dentro de la furgoneta después del desayuno, Bess y otros dos perros de !a granja tenían idénticas expresiones de un interés inteligente y alerta mientras Edward conducía a lo largo del estrecho camino. Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para luchar en contra de la sensación de bienestar que empezó a inundarla y, a pesar de que el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior le quemaba el cerebro, se sentía maravillosamente serena.

—Desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, ha habido grandes cambios en la agricultura —observó Edward, hablando con la fría reserva que se usaba con un visitante cualquiera—. Por supuesto que también se nota algo la recesión que ha sufrido el país. ¿Y a ti cómo te han ido las cosas?

La mirada que Edward le dirigió, en la que se reflejaba un equivoco sentimiento, hizo que un traicionero deseo se apoderaba de Bella.

—Nos las hemos arreglado —le aseguró Edward—. Soy un hombre de suerte, no tengo ninguna deuda en la granja. Hay muchos otros como yo, pero también algunos que han perdido hasta la camisa.

—Yo no sabía que había habido problemas, pues con tanto viaje era difícil mantener el contacto. En realidad, no había tenido ningún contacto porque las cartas que le había escrito a Tanya nunca habían sido contestadas.

¿Habían sido confiscadas por Edward?

Al oír en ese momento hablar a Edward, quedó seducida en parte por la textura de su voz y, de pronto, sintió que se perdía en sus palabras.

Interesada, empezó a hacer preguntas y al poco tiempo se enfrascaron en una discusión acerca de la teoría económica moderna. Bella no había asistido durante mucho tiempo a la escuela, pero le gustaba mucho leer y podía hablar casi de cualquier tema. A pesar de lo mucho que ellos no se habían dicho, y de todo lo que había entre ellos, era sorprendente la suavidad con la que fluía la conversación, puntualizada de vez en cuando por los ladridos de los perros cuando veían algo interesante por las ventanas.

El terreno parecía excelente y los parches de color verde profundo indicaban fertilidad y muchos cuidados. El ganado que pastaba por aquellos lugares tenía un aspecto boyante y levantaba la cabeza con leve curiosidad al ver pasar la furgoneta.

De la economía, la conversación pasó hacia los nuevos métodos para la agricultura, tomando un abrupto giro cuando Edward observó que casi había logrado que en la granja sólo se utilizara abono y fertilizante orgánico, lo cual condujo, por supuesto, al tema de la ecología.

Al observar la fuerza de las facciones del hombre que iba a su lado, Bella pensó que era algo más que una persona carismática, que apoyada en su magnetismo natural y en la herencia recibida había salido adelante.

Edward era un hombre complejo, perturbador, duro y disciplinado, pero capaz de amar. No obstante, pensó al recordar cómo había reaccionado la tarde anterior cuando Rosie lo había desobedecido, no era ni indulgente ni tolerante.

—Creo que ayer fuiste demasiado duro con Rosie. —le espetó, aunque creía que él le iba a decir que eso no era asunto de ella.

—¿Piensas que debería haber permitido que continuara galopando?

—Bueno no, pero ella...

—Rosie es impetuosa y exhibicionista, y es necesario que aprenda que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

Bella contempló su severo perfil y suspiró.

—Las niñas son muy afortunadas.

Eso o sorprendió e hizo que le dirigiese una interrogante mirada de soslayo, pero no dijo nada. —Es obvio que están seguras —continuó ella, al recordar que a su propia madre no le había importado tanto como para ponerle límites a su comportamiento, y saben que las quieres.

—También con Tanya lo estaban—repuso Edward con dureza.

—Si, estoy segura.

—¿Has cambiado tu decisión de anoche?

—No.

—No tengo ninguna prisa.

Su tono y su expresión eran tan reservados que Bella sintió que era invadida por la indignación y el dolor.

Por supuesto que sabía que Edward realmente no quería casarse con ella, pero por lo menos podría disimularlo.

Pero no, no le hacía falta ninguna mentira, era suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la verdad. Por difícil de aceptar que fuese. Media hora después de haber iniciado el viaje, por fin llegaron ante la cerca que a Edward le interesaba revisar. Tiempo durante el cual, pensó Bella, ninguno de los dos había hecho ninguna referencia al hecho de que la noche anterior habían hecho el amor. Pero en ese momento los unía un lazo mucho más fuerte que cuando ella había concebido a las gemelas porque en aquel entonces las caricias no habían sido para ella.

Todo volvía a Tanya.

Culpa, amor y deseo. Traición y amor, desesperación y furia y tristeza unidos con tanta fuerza que nada podía separarlos...

La noche anterior había soñado que Edward la amaba, que por fin había desaparecido el fantasma de Tanya y él había dejado de vivir en el pasado para enfrentarse al futuro; pero incluso dentro de su sueño, había llegado el momento en el que Bella había comprendido que eso era producto de una ilusión. De lo que sí era consciente, era de que una de sus razones para haber vuelto a Pigeon Hill era que en un rincón muy bien oculto de su mente todavía vivía la esperanza.

El que Edward hubiese tratado de asegurarse de que ella nunca llegara a descubrir dónde estaban las niñas debería de haberle demostrado la imposibilidad de su esperanza. Aunque comprendía sus motivos; a Bella no le gustaría tenerles que explicar, cuando fuesen mayores, a Rosalie o a Alice, en especial a esta última, que habían sido concebidas en adulterio.

Sin embargo, eso no servía de excusa para el comportamiento de Edward.

Ella sabía con cuanta profundidad podía herir la falta de conocimiento sobre la historia de la propia familia, por lo que deliberadamente había evitado esa posibilidad para sus hijas.

—¿Quieres bajar? —le preguntó Edward abriéndole la puerta. Dio entonces una concisa orden y los dos perros de la granja saltaron, seguidos con más lentitud por Bess, como si fuese consciente de su mayor edad y dignidad.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Bella, quien sin pensar se dispuso a desabrocharse el cinturón de segur dad, solo para ser detenida por una fuerte punzada de dolor.

—Lo haré yo —dijo, Bella lo miró procurando que su expresión no delatara su nerviosismo. Los ojos de Edward tenían la frialdad y la claridad del hielo, su calidad traslúcida no conseguía ocultar la determinación que albergaban.

—No tiene caso —dijo él mientras la observaba con la misteriosa y aterradora paciencia de un cazador tan identificado con su presa que comprendiera los pensamientos que atraviesan su mente—. Podrás luchar lo que quieras, pero te tengo atrapada en la jaula más antigua de todas, y nunca podrás librarte de ella porque tu misma has colocado los barrotes.

—Tal vez para ti el sexo sea suficiente —repuso ella con calma—, pero no para mí.

Edward se inclinó hacia la parte trasera de la furgoneta para recoger un martillo y algunas grapas.

—Si todo lo que quisiera de ti fuese sexo, te convertiría en mi amante —dijo Edward con dureza—. Después de todo, estás acostumbrada a ese papel. No obstante, no se trata tan sólo de sexo, por trascendental que este pueda ser.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada a ser la querida de nadie -repuso ella cortante—. Me parecería una situación despreciable.

—No cambies de tema.

—De hecho —prosiguió Bella, con los ojos brillantes a causa de la furia—, en eso me convertiría si me casara contigo, porque en la actualidad el amor es la única razón por la que una pareja llega a casarse; y el amor no existiría en nuestro caso.

—Existen muchas otras razones para un matrimonio y también funcionan. Yo te puedo ofrecer algo más que la sexualidad sin ataduras ni sentimientos. Tarde o temprano vas a acceder a casarte conmigo, porque quieres estar con tus hijas. Ya he notado que, cuando crees que nadie te mira, las miras con ansia y dolor.

—Creía que me considerabas una pésima madre —repuso Bella con acidez.

—Estaba enfadado —le explicó él—. Una sola mirada a tu rostro cuando Rosie se cayó de su pony me dijo todo lo que quería saber sobre tus sentimientos hacia ellas.

—Es posible que para ti sea suficiente ese tipo de matrimonios —manifestó Bella, impulsada hacia la desesperación por la despiadada determinación de Edward—, pero a mí no. No quiero pasarme la vida a la sombra de Tanya.

—Tanya está muerta —le espetó Edward con dureza.

—No, no lo está. Sin tener en cuanta tu cama, la casa está exactamente como ella la dejó. Jane hace referencia a ella en cada frase. Cada vez que tú entras al comedor miras la fotografía de ella. Y a las niñas se les fomenta que hablen de ella durante todo el tiempo...

—Un momento —gruñó él—. Las niñas hablan de ella porque era su madre. Ella las amaba y ellas la amaban a ella; yo no quiero que la olviden.

—Edward, nadie quiere que sea olvidada. Yo también la quería. Sin embargo, es inevitable que su presencia se desvanezca hasta llegar a ser un hermoso recuerdo en sus mentes. No veo ninguna señal de que eso suceda. Yo no soy Tanya y nunca lo seré. Nunca podré reemplazarla. A mí me gustaría cambiar muchas cosas, pero tu reacción me hace no tener confianza para llevarlo a cabo.

—Puedes hacer todos los cambios que quieras.

—No lo comprendes. Edward, yo soy yo, no la sombra de Tanya, ni tampoco el recipiente vacío que usaste como depósito de tu fertilidad... —horrorizada ante sus propias palabras, se interrumpió. Edward tenía el rostro distorsionado por la ira. A Bella le latía con fuerza el corazón y, durante un fugaz instante, la invadió un miedo que la hizo sentirse enferma.

—No es la primera vez que insinúas algo así. ¿A qué demonios te refieres? Bella pensó que era mejor decírselo cuanto antes.

—Cuando te enteraste de que yo estaba embarazada empezó a decir con la mirada fija en el semblante de Edward, supongo que te alegraste, ¿no es cierto? Claro, podía ser una molestia si yo me mantenía en contacto con las niñas, pues no serían tan tuyas; así que de alguna manera conseguiste que se perdieran los expedientes y que se ocultara cierta información para que yo nunca lograse averiguar dónde estaban mis hijas. Y para evitar que en el futuro ellas supiesen quién era su madre biológica ¿Por eso confiscaste todas las cartas que le escribí a Tanya? Me imagino que esa es la razón por la que nunca me contestó.

—Tanya recibió tus cartas —repuso Edward con una voz carente de sentimientos. Pero al ver la expresión amenazadora que apareció en sus ojos, Bella sintió en el estómago un nudo de pánico que le produjo náuseas; aun así, se negaba a dejarse intimidar.

—Comprendo los motivos por los que no quieres verme por aquí; como ya señalaste en una ocasión, seria demasiado difícil explicarles que te habías acostado con la prima de su madre y que la habías dejado embarazada.. Pero, por desgracia para ti, siempre existe el modo de lograr las cosas si se cuenta con el dinero suficiente. El detective privado que contraté tiene muy buenos contactos, así que, a pesar de todo, logró averiguar la verdad; aunque me especificó que era imposible demostrar que había habido algo ilegal en la adopción.

—Bella —repuso Edward con voz sedosa—, ¿de qué me acusas? Dilo con claridad.

—No te acuso de nada —repuso ella, enfrentándose con valentía al hielo de su mirada—. Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—La verdad es que ya llevábamos un año en la lista de espera para adopciones cuando tú te acostaste en mi cama aquella noche. La verdad es que yo no sabía que estabas embarazada. Tanya y yo estábamos en América y en agosto fuimos a Australia, así que no tuve necesidad de decirle que no te volviese a invitar porque yo no quería volver a verte. La verdad es que en septiembre se nos preguntó si estaríamos interesados en un par de gemelas y, aunque yo tenía mis reservas, a Tanya le encantó la idea y cuando vio a las niñas, inmediatamente se enamoró de ellas —había en su voz un aterrador desdén que borraba cualquier señal de furia—. ¿Cómo podía saber que las niñas eran tuyas?

Bella palideció y empezó a temblar.

—¡Aquella noche yo no sabía que ibas a volver a casa!

—No, claro que no. Fue Tanya la que te sugirió que te acostases en mi cama.

A Bella le entraron ganas de abofetearlo al oír el tono burlón e irónico de sus palabras.

—Aunque no me creas, así fue.

—Por supuesto que no te creo, así que será mejor que dejes de intentar convencerme. Y no voy a dignificar ninguna de tus absurdas acusaciones con una negativa. Si Tanya no respondió a tus cartas, fue porque pensó que era lo mejor. Es posible que llegara a presentir algo de lo que había sucedido. Yo amaba a Tanya y debes saber que la muerte no termina con el amor. Sin embargo, no estoy encadenado obsesivamente a su memoria. La vida siempre sigue adelante. Aquella era la confirmación de los peores temores de Bella.

—Lo sé. Pero tú tienes que darte cuenta de que me resulta imposible considerar la idea de casarme contigo. Hay demasiadas preguntas sin contestar.

Edward le dirigió una mirada dura como el acero.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad? —observó él con ironía.

—Digamos que confío en ti tanto como tú en mí.

—Muy bien —contestó Edward como sin darle importancia,—Hagamos un trato. Yo ya no volveré a hablar de ello, ni volveré a preguntarte nada, si tú te quedas aquí hasta que estés completamente bien.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Me iré cuando pueda volver a conducir.

—De acuerdo —volvió la cabeza y les silbó a los perros.

¿Como era posible que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre que no sentía lo mismo por ella?, se preguntó Bella desesperada.

—Voy a revisar la cerca de la colina —comentó Edward, como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido— Si quieres, puedes venir, pero te advierto que hay mucho barro y no llevas un calzado adecuado.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, Bella suspiró aliviada. Lo seguían solos los dos perros, pues Bess había preferido quedarse a hacer guardia al lado de Bella y defenderla en caso de que algo la atacara.

Que estupidez», pensó Bella sin poder dejar de temblar; por un momento había llegado a creer que Edward estaba tan enojado que sólo un fiero control de si mismo impedía que le pegara. Edward decía que no había sabido nada de su embarazo, y ella necesitaba creerle, pero alguien tenía que ser el culpable de los expedientes perdidos. Aunque era algo que no solía hacer casi nadie, Bella había declarado que Edward era el padre de las niñas, ya que quería que ellas supiesen la verdad y no tuvieran que terminar preguntándose, como le había sucedido a ella, cuál de los hombres que pasaban por la calle era su padre.

Edward tenía que saber algo de aquellos documentos; aunque a Bella le hubiese encantado poder exonerarlo para tener la posibilidad de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Pero para Edward, Tanya siempre sería la primera en su corazón.

En ese momento, empezó a sentir calor, así que se acercó al lugar donde Edward había dejado la furgoneta, se quitó la cazadora y, después de dejarla en el interior del vehículo, se dirigió hacia la cerca y se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos para aspirar el dulce aroma que emanaba de los arbustos y la hierba.

Edward tenía una gran extensión de terreno dedicado a conservar árboles cuya madera era especialmente valiosa. Aquel bosque se había salvado porque Pukekukupa era una colina considerada sagrada por la tribu maorí y porque la esposa del primer Cullen adoraba la vista de aquellos árboles y había convencido a su esposa de que se los respetase.

Poco a poco, mientras contemplaba aquel trozo de Naturaleza que había sobrevivido durante tantos años, la frustración y tormentos que Bella había sufrido durante los últimos meses empezaron a esfumarse. Empezó a sentir un intenso y tranquilo placer que alcanzaba a cada una de sus células.

Tenía que reconocer que una de las causas de aquella tranquilidad era el completo e intenso placer que había disfrutado la noche anterior, a pesar de que había dicho que para ella no era suficiente una unión basada solamente en el sexo.

La noche anterior había alcanzado las cotas más altas del placer en los brazos de Edward y, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido diez años atrás, tenía ya suficiente experiencia como para entender lo que le sucedía y aceptar cualquier consecuencia que pudiera derivarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Habían hecho el amor cumpliendo con un rito tan antiguo como la humanidad y disfrutando como si fuera tan nuevo como los brotes de hierba que crecían en ese momento a sus pies. Y de aquella capitulación sin reservas había surgido una victoria.

Bella se enderezó y, al alejarse de la cerca, encontró una roca de superficie lisa calentada por el sol. Se sentó encima de ella con Bess a sus pies, y cerró los ojos.

—Para ti es muy fácil —le dijo a la perra mientras le acariciaba por detrás de las orejas—. Para ti es posible dar una y otra vez, pero yo no soy tan valiente.

Volvió a sentir la tentación de decir que sí. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que su traicionero corazón le indicaba, de modo intuitivo sabía que si se casaba con Edward, ninguno de los dos tendría paz, pues el amor que ella le profesaba nunca sería recíproco. Para Bella, seria una muerte en vida.

De pronto, Bess se puso en actitud de alerta y mirando hacia la colina por la que había desaparecido Edward, lanzó un gemido. Bella la hizo callar, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y absorbió con los cinco sentidos la inmensidad del silencio que la rodeaba, quebrado únicamente por los lentos y exquisitos trinos de los pájaros que volaban hacia los árboles. Una paloma surcó los aires a tan baja altura que le permitió a Bella apreciar el ruido que hacían sus enormes alas, parecido al de la seda al ser rasgada.

Bella levantó la cabeza y, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse del sol, contempló la hermosa ave hasta que esta desapareció de su vista.

En ese momento, Bess volvió a incorporarse y emitió un lastimero gemido en dirección al bosque. Bella sintió que en su cerebro se encendía una luz de alarma.

Pero ya no estaba en Nueva York, se dijo, donde el peligro podía encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al oír unos extraños ladridos en la colina, Bella se puso de pie bruscamente, Bess la imitó al segundo. De súbito, se oyó el agudo sonido de un disparo de rifle.

—¡Edward! —susurró Bella y en ese momento recordó que él no llevaba ningún rifle.

Como si la exclamación de Bella hubiera sido la señal de alarma, Bess salió a la carrera hacía la colina, ladrando de una manera que no era la acostumbrada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Bella, preguntándose desesperadamente qué debería hacer. De pronto, recordó que en la furgoneta había un teléfono celular y, a pesar de que su instinto la hacía querer correr hacia Edward, prefirió acercarse a la furgoneta, tomó el teléfono y pidió ayuda a la policía.

Después de llamar, y siendo consciente de la imprudencia de su proceder, corrió hacia la colina. Cuando llegó a la cumbre, buscó el amparo de los arbustos para asomarse a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque asustada por lo que podría encontrar.

Tratando de cubrirse, Edward corría a toda velocidad hacia ella. No parecía herido, por lo que Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Los perros ladraban furiosos. De pronto, se oyó otro disparo.

Casi a punto de llegar a la cumbre de la colina, Edward levantó la mirada y la vio.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —le gritó, con tanta vehemencia que Bella obedeció inmediatamente y salió corriendo hacia la furgoneta. Cuando Edward llegó hasta allí, ella ya tenía la puerta abierta, así que pudo subirse rápidamente y ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Bella.

Como respuesta, Edward tomó el teléfono, le indicó que marcara cierto número y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien contestaba la llamada, Edward le arrebató el teléfono.

—Garrett, soy Edward. Llama a la policía. He encontrado a unos cazadores de palomas en la reserva y están armados.

El hombre que estaba al otro extremo de la línea inició un alud de preguntas.

—Estoy bien. Han disparado, pero sólo ha sido un tiro de advertencia —respondió Edward con impaciencia—. Voy a llevar a Bella a casa y después nos veremos en el extremo este de la carretera. Llegaré en cuanto sea posible.

—No se te ocurrirá perseguir a esos hombres, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bella en cuanto él terminó la llamada.

-Sí.

Con el eco de aquellos disparos en el corazón, Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su preocupación.

—Edward, ten mucho cuidado, esos hombres podrían matarte.

—No te preocupes —contestó Edward en un tono que intentaba ser conciliador—. No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez. Garrett y yo vamos a ir a inutilizarles el coche y luego los perseguiremos.

—¡Dios mío!

Bella se sentía enferma, pero la determinación de Edward era implacable.

—Cuando he oído el primer disparo, he avisado a la policía —le explicó Bella—. Así que no tardarán en llegar. Si estás decidido a perseguir a esos cazadores, ¿por qué no me dejas bajarme de la furgoneta mientras tú vuelves allí?

—No. En su huida podrían verte y quizá se les ocurra que sería una buena idea tener un rehén.

Como se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder convencerlo, Bella permaneció en silencio durante el resto del trayecto, mientras la furgoneta corría a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward paró durante el tiempo suficiente para que Bella bajase y para llevarse otros dos perros y luego volvió corriendo hacia el norte.

Una vez sola, la aterrorizada Bella llamó a la puerta, pero de pronto recordó que no había nadie en casa, así que tuvo que ir a sentarse a la terraza.

—A este jardín le hace falta una completa remodelación —se dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para intentar alejar de su mente las terribles imágenes que la poblaban. Y hasta trató de pensar en cómo arreglaría el jardín si pudiese, pero al cabo de unos minutos se puso de pie y se puso a caminar nerviosa alrededor de la casa.

El único pensamiento que había en realidad en su mente era que, Edward se encontraba en peligro, amenazado por unos hombres que no titubearían en dispararle. Al oír que en el interior de la casa sonaba el teléfono, se quitó un zapato y estaba a punto de romper el cristal de una ventana cuando el aparato de súbito dejó de sonar.

Una hora después volvió la furgoneta, seguida por otros dos coches. Edward salió, seguido inmediatamente por los perros, que se unieron a los que saltaron de los otros coches. Bella no conocía a ninguno de los hombres, pero pensó que uno de ellos sería Garrett.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a Edward, sin preocuparse por disimular su ansiedad.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Edward con los ojos brillantes y la abrazó con fuerza.

Sentirse rodeada por aquellos brazos era estar en el cielo para Bella, que durante un momento se quedo muy quieta y pensó que podría desmayarse de alivio. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperarse y poder preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los hemos atrapado —respondió Edward.

—Gracias a ti —aseguró uno de los hombres secamente—. Pero no vuelvas a exponerte así.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella, y Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Después de inmovilizar su furgoneta, me he visto obligado a esperarlos.

—¿Por qué?

—Han disparado a Bess y a Jock —le explicó Edward con amargura—. Se han reído y después le han disparado a Sam.

Bella sintió una oleada de furia.

—Ya veo.

Cuando terminaron de declarar ante la policía, Bella volvió a la reserva demasiado impresionada por los acontecimientos no entró en la casa, sino que prefirió irse a sentarse a la zona de la piscina. Allí, a solas, cruzó los brazos y se los frotó para intentar entrar en calor. El frío parecía haber invadido hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Todas aquellas horas de espera le habían enseñado una cosa. La vida no es algo que debía darse por descontado. Edward podría haber muerto, en lugar de Bess y Jock.

Y ella estaría llorando su muerte durante el resto de su vida.

La muerte era el final de todo. Bella había decidido no casarse con Edward, pero él seguiría siempre formando parte de su mundo. Estremecida y temblorosa, se dio cuenta que una segunda opción sería mejor que no volverlo a ver nunca más.

El ruido de la furgoneta la hizo levantar la cabeza. Se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia el garaje y con una punzada de dolor vio que Edward había encontrado a los perros.

—Jock todavía vive —le explicó Edward, con una expresión de furia que lo hacía inalcanzable—. La bala le ha roto una pata, pero se pondrá bien.

-¿Y Bess?

Al verlo mover la cabeza, a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que no trató de ocultar.

—El consuelo que nos queda, es que su muerte ha sido instantánea —manifestó Edward casi con cariño—. Y ya había tenido una larga vida.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Edward acariciaba al perro herido y éste le lamía la mano con su rosada lengua. Bella estaba tan emocionada que le resultaba imposible pronunciar palabra.

—Estás muy pálida. ¿Has comido algo? ¿No? Ve a casa a que Jane te prepare algo, y tómate un té bien azucarado. Yo voy a llevar a Jock al veterinario y a enterrar a Bess antes de que las niñas vuelvan a casa.

—Quizá ellas prefieran hacer un funeral —sugirió Bella con timidez.

—Ya han tenido suficientes funerales —contestó Edward con dureza.

Las niñas volvieron de la escuela antes que Edward, y Bella, temiendo que se enteraran de la muerte de la perra de una manera que pudiese herirlas, les contó lo que le había ocurrido a Bess.

Rosie se echó en sus brazos y lloró sobre su hombro. Alice palideció, pero a pesar de su expresión de dolor, no dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen de sus ojos. Cuando Bella extendió su brazo, se acercó lentamente y se dejó consolar.

Cuando Edward volvió a casa, las niñas tenían los ojos rojos pero estaban tranquilas, aunque Rosie lloró de nuevo al verlo. Bella les había hablado de los cazadores y de lo valiente que había sido Bess, pero, por supuesto, no había mencionado la bala que tan cerca había estado de herir a su padre.

Edward fue muy cariñoso con las dos. Pero no había ni rastro de cariño en la mirada que le dirigió a Bella cuando Rosie preguntó si podrían hacer un funeral para Bess. Bella movió la cabeza y gradualmente fue desapareciendo la dureza de la mirada de Edward.

Bess fue enterrada bajo un manzano. Las niñas pronunciaron algunas oraciones con voz temblorosa. Bella tuvo los ojos llenos de lágrimas durante toda la ceremonia y decidió asegurarse de que las niñas no volviesen a sufrir. Pero el funeral fue una catarsis para ellas y después de que todos, incluida Jane, cantaran Todas Las Cosas Brillantes y Hermosas, Rosie empezó a sonreír y hasta Alice parecía relajada.

Después de la comida, Bella sintió un inmenso cansancio. Tanta adrenalina, pensó, y nada en que utilizarla. Y tuvo que librar una dura batalla contra aquel cansancio que la hacia desear acurrucarse en una esquina y llorar, para después ocultarse del mundo hasta que su corazón hubiese sanado.

En lugar de ello, tuvo que mostrarse sonriente ante sus hijas y en seguida volvió a ponerse la brillante armadura que con tanto cuidado se había forjado y que Edward hacía pedazos sin siquiera intentarlo.

Durante los siguientes días prevaleció una extraña calma, la engañosa tranquilidad de una tensión conservada bajo un rígido control. Aquella larga tarde que había pasado esperando a Edward, Bella había tomado una decisión: si volvía a pedirle que se casaran, le diría que sí.

Ese tiempo lo aprovechó para disfrutar de sus hijas y descubrir más cosas sobre sus gustos. Veía en cada una de ellas características de ella misma, aunque Alice se le parecía más que Rosalie, que, según Edward, había heredado todas las cualidades de su familia, tanto en aspecto como en personalidad.

A ella parecían aceptarla sin mayores preguntas; y una tarde, cuando Angela Yorkie llegó de visita, Rosie comentó después con una sonrisa que cuando vivía su madre siempre había señoras que iban a tomar el té, reír y charlar.

Bella les estuvo contando anécdotas de cuando ella misma iba de visita a la casa. Les contó, por ejemplo, que una vez la señora Yorkie había tratado de enseñarla a cabalgar y ella se había caído del caballo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Rosie con naturalidad—. Hay mucha gente que no sabe montar. Y tú eres muy bonita.

Bella sentía que el corazón no le cabía dentro del pecho y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no estrechar a la niña en sus brazos y expresarle todo su amor.

Bella se había perdido tantas, tantas cosas... Toda la alegría, y también el dolor, de ser madre.

—La verdadera belleza está en el carácter, en la clase de persona que uno es y en el modo que tiene de comportarse —le explicó a la pequeña—. Eso es lo que tiene una verdadera importancia, no el aspecto físico.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ser modelo? Claudia Austen dice que fue porque ya eres demasiado vieja para ese trabajo —le preguntó Alice muy seria.

—Me cansé de tanto viaje.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a Nueva Zelanda?

—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Edward, que había llegado sin ser visto.

—Todavía no lo sé.

—A nosotros no nos gustará que te vayas, ¿verdad, niñas?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Rosie, aunque Alice se limitó a mirar a su padre y a Bella alternativamente—. Papá, hoy ha venido la señora Yorkie y yo me he acordado de cuando venían a casa las amigas de mamá.

Edward se puso rígido, pero acarició el brillante cabello de Rosie con cariño.

—Tal vez deba invitar a la casa a más mujeres para que hablemos, y nos riamos con ellas.

—No, papi —dijo Rosie mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—, ellas no hacen eso contigo, sólo te miran y ponen cara de tontas.

—No hables así —le indicó su padre con una expresión en la que podía verse una mezcla de asombro y diversión.

—Si te casaras con Bella —confirmó Rosie, como sin darle importancia—, ya no tendrías que preocuparte con todas esas otras. Yo y Alice ya...

—Alice y yo —la corrigió su padre de modo automático.

—Alice y yo ya hemos hablado de eso y estamos de acuerdo. Nos gustaría tener una mamá a la que podamos llamar por su propio nombre. Seríamos las únicas en la escuela. Y, además, ella es famosa.

Al oírla, Bella soltó una carcajada y, después de un momento de desconcierto, Edward se le unió.

—Me siento halagada —se apresuró a contestar Bella, antes de que Edward pudiese hablar—. Pero en el caso de que eso ocurriera, yo sería vuestra madrastra, ya sabéis que todas las madrastras son terribles.

—Eso sólo es en los cuentos de hadas —repuso Rosie con valentía—. Yo conozco varias y todas son muy simpáticas. Tú también lo serías.

—Tú también lo eres, Rosie. Pero por desgracia, las cosas no son tan sencillas —dijo ella, sin mirar hacia Edward.

—Pero nosotras creíamos... —Rosie se interrumpió, y con los ojos pidió ayuda a su hermana.

—... que ése era el motivo por el que estabas aquí —terminó Alice—. Las dos pensábamos que sería una buena idea.

—Bien —respondió Edward con calma—, ahora que Bella y yo conocemos vuestra opinión, podríamos discutirlo.

Para asombro de Bella, Rosie prorrumpió en un ruidoso llanto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Yo ya le había dicho que a la mejor no era cierto —dijo Alice y se puso de pie para salir ella también—, pero ella lo daba por hecho.

—¿Voy con ellas? —preguntó Bella.

—No, yo iré dentro de un minuto, cuando Alice la calme.

A Bella le pareció que era demasiada responsabilidad para una niña tan pequeña, pero decirlo así no iba a servir de nada. Las imprudentes palabras de Rosie habían precipitado una conversación que ella estaba intentando evitar. Cuando había estado esperando a Edward sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto, le había parecido inevitable casarse con él. Pero en cuanto la exaltación del peligro había pasado, el sentido común había vuelto a llevarle sus preguntas, sus dudas y su exasperación lógica.

Miró de reojo la fotografía de Tanya y sintió un escalofrío. El matrimonio con Edward le daría muchas cosas, pero también le quitaría otras.

Estaba empezando a anochecer. Edward se acercó a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, como si quisiera dejar fuera la oscuridad.

—Voy a ver a Rosie —dijo con calma—, y luego hablaremos tú y yo.

Capítulo 7

UNOS diez minutos después, y con su buen humor de siempre, Rosie bajó con su padre. Bella había pasado esos diez minutos con Alice. Le encantaba la clara inteligencia de su hija mayor y la forma en que sopesaba las cosas. Si de pequeña ella hubiese recibido tanto amor, habría llegado a ser como Alice, seria, pensativa, pero con la profunda confianza que tan sólo el cariño podía proporcionar.

Después de comer, jugaron al Scrabble y terminaron riendo a carcajadas. Cuando llegó la hora de que las niñas se fueran a acostar, Bella las vio alejarse en compañía de su padre con tristeza y fue inevitable para ella dirigir una nueva mirada a la fotografía de Tanya.

¡Qué mujer tan encantadora había sido! Famosa por su encanto, su buen humor e inteligencia, su generosidad...

Por primera vez, Bella se preguntó cuánto esfuerzo le habría costado a Tanya ser la esposa perfecta, la anfitriona perfecta, la madre perfecta.

Se acercó al hogar de la chimenea y colocó otro leño, después de remover los que había. Cuando Edward regresó, ella ya se encontraba de nuevo instalada en uno de los sillones.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó, levantando la mirada de la revista que fingía leer.

—Sí, ya las he dejado a punto de dormirse —Edward se sentó y estiró las piernas para recibir el agradable calor del fuego.

Bella, utilizando toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no mostrar su turbación, dijo:

—Edward, si me caso contigo, ¿sería sólo por las niñas? Porque si es así, preferiría irme de Pigeon Hill y mantener contacto por carta.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—De casarte conmigo. La última vez que te lo pedí fuiste muy clara en tu negativa. Y ahora parece que estás empezando a reconsiderarlo... No importa lo que digas, pero sé que ambos hemos pensado en eso. Yo quiero una esposa que me haga compañía, que compartamos risas y también, ¿por qué no?, sexo. Me gustaría tener más hijos. Y me hace falta una esposa que ame a las niñas. ¿Lo intentamos, Bella? Esta vez sin ocultarnos nada, sin sentirnos culpables y sin remordimientos.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Ni siquiera por el bien de las niñas?

—No funcionaría.

—¿Por qué no? Somos compatibles, queremos a las niñas y ellas necesitan una familia.

—La tarde que capturaste a los cazadores de palomas yo pensé que si las cosas salían mal...

—¿Quieres decir si me hubiesen matado? No había ninguna posibilidad, pero si yo hubiese muerto, tú no tendrías ningún derecho legal sobre las niñas —repuso Edward con una calma estremecedora—. A menos que estuvieses casada conmigo.

Bella permaneció pensativa durante unos instantes, mientras intentaba captar lo que Edward estaba insinuando.

—No, no, yo no me refería a eso...

—¿No? —preguntó Edward con la misma sonrisa de desprecio que había esbozado al oírla negar que aquella noche se había metido a propósito en su cama.

Bella entrelazó las manos en el regazo para intentar ocultar su temblor.

—Hace diez años renuncié a las niñas —dijo, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Y tengo que vivir asumiendo esa decisión.

—¿Para castigarte a ti misma? —preguntó Edward—. Bella, yo te creía más madura. El presente siempre está basado en gran parte en el pasado. Lo que sucedió hace diez años todavía nos afecta a todos —se encogió de hombros—. El sexo no debe preocuparnos, así que no nos queda el compañerismo. Si crees que no podrías soportar vivir conmigo, entonces por supuesto que tienes que decírmelo.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de tan frío pragmatismo, que Bella tuvo la tentación de arrojarle a la cara su insultante propuesta. Entonces notó que a Edward le temblaba traicioneramente el labio y eso le proporcionó un leve resplandor de esperanza.

Bella ya se había preparado para la dureza de la renuncia, se había convencido de que era lo único que podía hacer, pero una vez más, tenía que volver a discutir consigo misma con los mismo interminables argumentos.

¿Podrías soportar vivir con él? Durante años lo había echado tanto de menos, que le había resultado imposible iniciar cualquier otra relación; y parte del motivo por el que había decidido volver había sido para liberarse de aquel sentimiento.

Lo que Edward le ofrecía significaba una mezcla de placer y dolor. Si se casara con él no podría arrepentirse. Las niñas ya habían sufrido demasiado y si llegaran otros hijos...

—¿Es una decisión tan difícil de tomar? —preguntó, con voz dulce, a la vez que extendía una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

—¡No te atrevas a usar el sexo contra mí! —exclamó Bella con aspereza.

—Estoy dispuesto a utilizar cualquier cosa —respondió él, con un gesto de ironía—. La pasión puede aclararte las ideas, puede ayudarte a decidir.

—¡No! —gritó Bella, pero sabía que dijeran lo que dijesen sus labios, en realidad estaba diciendo que sí.

El relámpago de triunfo que apareció en los ojos de Edward lo traicionó, y le dio a ella fuerzas para responder.

—No —repitió tajante—. Es una decisión demasiado importante para tomarla sin reflexionar.

—¿Y qué ganarías pensándolo más? —Edward sonrió con frío desdén—. Durante estos últimos tres días, no has hecho otra cosa que pensar y eso no te ha llevado a nada. Yo también he pensado mucho, y he pasado muchas horas sin poder dormir. Pero lo único que sé es que no puedo olvidar la aterciopelada bienvenida que me dio tu cuerpo, ni el salvaje fuego que acabó con todas las barreras con las que me había rodeado. Quiero volver a perderme en ti una y otra y otra vez...

—¡No sigas, Edward!

—Si aceptas ser mi esposa, todo se solucionaría, hasta podrías adoptar a las niñas, para que, si algo me sucediese, estuvieran seguras.

—No va a sucederle nada —le agarró Bella con vehemencia.

—Por desgracia, la muerte tiene la costumbre de elaborar su propia agenda.

—¿Y qué pasará con ellas si... si yo no me caso contigo?

—He nombrado a la madre de Tanya como tutora. Pero es una mujer demasiado mayor para cuidarlas y tendrían que meterlas en algún internado. Era evidente que la estaba intentando chantajear emocionalmente, pero Bella no pudo protestar porque Edward continuó hablando.

—No cuento con nadie más. Así que, Bella, si quieres a las niñas tendrás que aceptarme con ellas.

Pero aceptar a Edward significaba renunciar a ser amada, era arriesgar mucho... su corazón, su felicidad, su futuro...

—Bella, decídete —le pidió Edward con aspereza—. Te aseguro que me esforzaré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.

Sí, lo haría, Bella lo sabía, y también que si aceptaba, si emprendía ese temerario camino hacia un futuro desconocido, las niñas estarían seguras.

—Maldición, de acuerdo —susurró, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Las niñas recibieron la noticia con entusiasmo, Rosie con sus características demostraciones de afecto, y Alice con más reservas, pero ambas hicieron evidente su aprobación, sobre todo cuando Bella las invitó a acompañarla a Auckland a escoger los vestidos. Y, como era una especialista en ropa elegante y exclusiva, Bella decidió acudir al establecimiento de Clive, el diseñador que había escogido Tanya para hacer aquel guardarropa que le había regalado durante sus últimas vacaciones en Pigeon HilL

—¿Quién se encargará de las fotografías? —le preguntó Clive, cuando ella le dijo que se iba a casar, y que quería que terminara los vestidos en un plazo de quince días.

—No quiero ninguna clase de publicidad —repuso ella con dureza—. De ninguna clase. Nada de fotografías y ninguna mención en ninguna revista.

Después de una discusión de la que Bella disfrutó en gran medida, las niñas se decidieron por un bonito diseño estilo princesa, en color azul celeste para Alice y en tono salmón, un poquitín más alegre, para su hermana.

—Es una pena que su madre haya fallecido tan joven —comentó el diseñador mientras la niñas estaban muy entretenidas probándose sombreros y otros accesorios—. Era una mujer con mucho estilo; siempre encantadora, siempre de buen humor y con una perseverancia que muy pocas tienen en la actualidad. Toda su ropa tenía que ser perfecta, y a ella no le faltaba un detalle. Nada de ese desaliño en el vestir que cada vez parece estar más de moda.

Bella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Clive se estaba haciendo viejo.

—Clive, quiero agradecerle una vez más la ayuda que me prestó en el inicio de mi carrera —dijo para cambiar de conversación y ponerle de buen humor—. Lo que son la coincidencias, ¿verdad? El trabajo que conseguí con Dorita fue el primero que solicité, y cuando ella me pidió una referencia, su nombre fue el único que se me ocurrió.

—Oh, bueno, para mí no significó ninguna molestia, y Dorita no es la única persona que sabe reconocer las cualidades de una modelo. En cuanto la vi a usted, supe que haría un buen trabajo como modelo...

—Clive, ha sido un placer volver a verlo, pero ahora ya nos tenemos que ir. Volveremos cuando tengamos que probar los vestidos.

Poco más tarde, se encontraron con Edward, que había ido a Auckland a tratar un asunto de negocios, y comieron juntos en un restaurante. Alice y Rosalie se negaron a contarle a su padre el diseño de los vestidos.

—Es un secreto, papá.

Edward rió y dejó de preguntar, pero más tarde, mientras las niñas observaban el acuario situado bajo el Waterfront Drive, miró el fascinado rostro de sus hijas.

—Creo que ha sido muy buena idea —le dijo a Bella—. Los secretos unen a las personas.

Por supuesto, Edward tenía razón, aunque ella no les había pedido a las niñas que guardasen el secreto por ese motivo. Además también había secretos que separaban a la gente. Mientras el avión volaba sobre la extensa península de Northland, y Bella contemplaba los promontorios y valles que empezaban a ser invadidos por las tinieblas del crepúsculo. Absorta en el paisaje, pensó que con el tiempo sabría cual de los secretos era el más fuerte, aquel que los había unido durante los últimos diez años, o los otros, aquellos de los que ella nunca conocería las respuestas, los secretos que negaban la confianza.

Después de cenar, cuando las emocionadas y cansadas niñas ya se habían ido a acostar, Edward le dijo a Bella que si quería podría redecorar la casa. Lo que a Bella le apetecía era cambiar los jardines, pero antes de atreverse haría algunos cambios en la casa para demostrarle a Edward que era digna de confianza.

De pronto, Edward miró la fotografía de Tanya.

—Si quieres, puedes deshacerte de ella.

—No seas idiota —respondió Bella bruscamente, pues se le ocurrió pensar que quizá él no soportarse ver a Tanya después de que otra mujer hubiera ocupado su lugar. Pero Bella sabía que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de su prima y que, además, las niñas echarían de menos el retrato de su madre.

Cuando ya estaba acostada en su cama, se advirtió a sí misma con severidad que no debería dejarse llevar por las inquietantes que despertaba en ella Tanya. Sería demasiado fácil empezar a odiarla sólo porque había sido amada por Edward y las niñas.

Su madre habría sentido una cínica diversión si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos. Reneé siempre había sentido celos de su prima y estaba convencida de que su encanto era una especie de capa que cubría su verdadero carácter, y de que manipulaba las circunstancias y a la gente de acuerdo a sus propios intereses.

Pero si permitía que esas cosas que no podía cambiar la obsesionasen, pensó Bella mientras daba vueltas en la cama, terminaría igual de amargada que su madre, que había sido incapaz de aceptar su responsabilidad sobre su propia vida.

El tiempo le había enseñado a compadecer a su madre. A Reneé nada le había salido bien y saber que su hija estaba embarazada debía haber sido la última gota que había colmado el vaso. Cuando se había enterado de que había conseguido el trabajo en la agencia de modelos había demostrado asombro, y casi rabia, ante el hecho de que la hija a la que valoraba en tan poco tuviese ante sí un futuro prometedor. Pero a pesar de sus burlas y comentarios mordaces e hirientes, no había intentado detenerla.

Bella recordaba que cuando le habían avisado de la muerte de su madre, había experimentado una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Inmediatamente había tomado un avión, pues se encontraba en Japón, para acudir a darle el último adiós a su madre. En el funeral sólo habían estado presentes, además de ella misma, dos compañeros de trabajo de Reneé y un hombre extraño que se había retirado en cuanto había terminado la ceremonia, que por cierto había sido muy impersonal y conducido por un sacerdote que ni siquiera conocía a la mujer a la que estaban enterrando.

Al pensar en la vida de su madre, Bella hizo un juramento. Aunque no poseyese la perfección de Tanya, amaría con todo el corazón a las gemelas, a cualquier otro hijo que tuviera, y a Edward lucharía por su vida. Aunque la ceremonia fue sencilla, hubo suficiente familiares y amigos para llenar la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, una bonita iglesia pintada de blanco y provista de una torre y ventanas de estilo gótico Victoriano. La madre de Tanya no acudió porque estaba en Inglaterra, así que esa fue una preocupación menos para Bella, que esperaba poder demostrar con el tiempo que era una buena esposa.

La fiesta fue bastante informal, y las estrellas del espectáculo fueron las gemelas, más que ella misma, cosa que Bella agradeció infinitamente. Tanto Edward como ella se comportaban aparentemente como cualquier pareja de recién casados, pero Bella presentía en él un distanciamiento que le producía escalofríos.

Cuando los últimos invitados se fueron, las niñas ya estaban en cama y Bella se quedó a solas con Edward. Habían decidido no irse fuera, aunque Edward había sugerido que pasara un par de noches en uno de los hoteles de la bahía.

—Creo que las niñas se sentirían desilusionadas —le había contestado Bella, sin mostrar ningún entusiasmo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero espero que en las vacaciones de agosto podamos ir a Fiji —había respondido él, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Bella se preguntó si habría hecho lo correcto. Desde que había aceptado casarse con él no habían vuelto a acostarse juntos; él no lo había sugerido y ella había notado que su actitud era cada vez más reservada.

Bella se dio una ducha y después se fue al vestidor y se puso un camisón que se había comprado en un impulso que en ese momento se le antojó masoquista. Era una hermosa prenda de seda que, según la dependienta, era la más indicada para dormir con un amante.

La interrupción del ruido del agua de la ducha la hizo apresurarse a meterse en cama y taparse con las sábanas, mientras miraba a su alrededor y planeaba cómo podía cambiar la decoración de aquella odiosa habitación llena ridículos querubines. Pero sabía que aunque quitara de la casa toda huella de Tanya, para Edward siempre estaría presente el espíritu de la adorada esposa que el destino con tanta crueldad le había arrebatado.

Estaba completa y absolutamente celosa de ella, y ya era hora de reconocerlo.

El primero indicio de la presencia de Edward fue la súbita oscuridad en la que éste dejó la habitación. Después, el ligero movimiento del colchón cuando se acostó. Bella contuvo el aliento y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

¿Pero por qué demonios se comportaba como una tímida virgen cuando hacía sólo unas cuantas semanas habían hecho el amor? Ah, pero en ese momento no se estaba dejando llevar por una pasión incontrolable, estaba en la cama de Edward porque ese mismo día se habían convertido en un matrimonio.

—Estás muy tensa —comentó Edward, en un tono de voz semejante al que utilizaba para dirigirse a las niñas o a sus perros, o al menos eso le pareció a Bella—. Acércate y te acunaré hasta que te duermas.

En silencio, Bella se preguntó si él tendría tan pocas ganas como ella de hacer el amor, y entonces dio media vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Bella volvió a suspirar y, poco a poco fue cediendo la tensión y empezó a relajarse.

—Creo que no te he dicho todavía lo guapa que estabas hoy —susurró Edward—. Yo nunca había creído que fuera real la expresión «belleza deslumbrante», pero hoy he tenido que cambiar de opinión. Y también quiero agradecerte el haber hecho que este día haya sido maravilloso e inolvidable para las niñas.

—Estaban muy guapas, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella con un bostezo, a la vez que de manera inconsciente se acurrucaba contra él—. Me alegro de que se hayan divertido.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Angela antes de que partieses la tarta?

—Me ha comentado —respondió Bella vacilante—, que nuestra boda era una maravillosa solución.

—¿Y lo crees tú así? -con delicadeza, le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Aquel fue el principio de una delirante caricia.

—Sí —fue un susurro inaudible, así que Bella tuvo que repetir su respuesta—Sí —dijo con más fuerza, a la vez que levantaba una mano para acariciar emocionada el pecho de Edward.

Y, súbitamente, todas sus defensas desaparecieron y consiguió hacer el amor sin ningún miedo ni preocupación, hasta que el agotamiento los rindió a los dos.

A lo largo de cuatro semanas, mientras Edward y Bella trataban cada noche de sacar su deseo, las niñas se comportaron como si nunca hubiesen sabido lo que era una travesura, una mala contestación o ni siquiera un mal entendido.

Bella sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar, pero cuando surgió el problema éste llegó en una dirección completamente inesperada para ella. Estaba convencida de que Alice sería la que precipitaría la inevitable crisis, pero no fue así, lo que le demostró lo poco que comprendía a sus hijas.

Fue la cariñosa Rosie, con sus frecuentes demandas de atención, su risa y su aparente aceptación de su nueva madre, la que puso fin a la duración de su pequeño paraíso enfadándose y montando una rabieta porque Bella no le dio permiso para pasar la noche en casa de una nueva amiga a la que ella no conocía. La niña no sugirió recurrir a una más alta autoridad y pedirle permiso a su padre, por lo que Bella dedujo que sabía que Edward no la dejaría ir, lo que le dio a ella confianza para insistir en su negativa.

—¡Tú no eres mi verdadera madre! —explotó por fin Rosie—. ¡No eres la que manda en esta casa! ¡Te odio! Sólo eres...

—Ya basta —repuso Bella sin levantar la voz e intentando conservar la calma—. Todos nos enfadamos alguna que otra vez, pero no hay ninguna necesidad de que grites y golpees el suelo con el pie como si fueses una bebé de dos años de edad. Sube a tu habitación.

Rosie empezó a llorar y, cuando Alice hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, Bella la detuvo con una mirada.

—Sube, Rosie —le pidió con calma—. Podrás bajar en cuanto te encuentres mejor.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Si a Rosie se le ocurría desafiarla, no sabría qué hacer.

La llorosa niña permaneció sin moverse unos segundos, pero terminó subiendo las escaleras, aunque con deliberada lentitud y sin dejar de sollozar.

Alice continuó haciendo su tarea escolar, pero tenía una expresión de preocupación y enfado.

Bella estaba temblorosa y sentía un molesto vacío en el estómago, por lo que decidió salir un rato. En el aire se percibía una leve esencia de las tormentas de nieve que azotaban South Island, a mil millas de distancia.

Con la mirada fija sobre una magnífica magnolia que florecía en su pálida y rosa gloria, Bella hizo un esfuerzo para olvidarse de que su hija estaba llorando a lágrima viva. ¿Habría sido demasiado dura con ella? ¿La apoyaría Edward?

En ese momento, advirtió irritada que el jardinero estaba arreglando algunos arbustos de un modo que a ella no le gustaba.

Edward no había hablado del jardín cuando le había sugerido que podía hacer todos los cambios que quisiera en la casa, pero era lógico pensar que no lo excluía de la casa. Por alguna razón ella no se decidía a empezar con la casa, quizá porque temía que a Edward le pareciese un intento de olvidar el pasado.

Habló con el jardinero, pero fue notorio que el hombre la consideraba una intrusa y que sólo haría lo que le ordenase Edward. Bella no quiso discutir, así que prefirió entrar a la casa y, después de subir a asegurarse de que Rosie estaba bien, le pidió a Alice un lápiz y unas hojas y volvió a salir para tomar medidas, elaborar bosquejos y tomar algunas notas.

Por ejemplo sobre la terraza, que adquiriría un aspecto mucho más acogedor si en lugar de hiedra, los pilares estuvieses cubiertos de rosas.

Y en la parte de atrás había un gran espacio que se podría acondicionar como zona de aparcamiento. En la parte del frente podría construirse una terraza grande con una piscina que recibiese las caricias del sol; también sería posible utilizar toda esa zona para fiestas con muchos invitados.

Cuando terminó la lista estaba empezando una ligera lluvia, así que aceleró el paso para dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa, donde Alice la estaba esperando con expresión seria y fría.

—Rosie está mal —la acusó.

Bella tuvo que endurecer el corazón antes de hablar.

—Me imagino que de tanto llorar. Cuando yo lloro mucho, hasta llega a dolerme la cabeza.

—A mí también —asintió Alice, y luego continuó—. Quiere decirte que lo siente.

—No hay nada que le impida venir a decírmelo ella misma. Puede bajar cuando quiera.

—Le he dicho que yo te pediría que...

—No debe usarte como emisario.

—Pero para eso somos gemelas —repuso Alice, con el ceño fruncido.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quien tiene el problema es Rosie, no tú. Ven, ahora que ya ha dejado de llover vamos a cortar algunas flores para colocarlas al lado del retrato de tu madre. Las camelias que tiene ya parecen un poco marchitas, así que podríamos poner violetas, que ya han empezado a florecer.

—Eran las flores favoritas de mamá —dijo Alice después de un momento de indecisión.

—Lo sé. Una vez yo le traje una planta de una clase especial que crece en Auckland.

—¿Por qué era mamá tu mejor amiga si era mayor que tú?

—Teníamos muchas cosas en común —«para empezar, ambas estábamos enamoradas de ti», pensó con ironía.

Más tarde, mientras Alice arreglaba las violetas en un fino florero de cristal cortado, Rosie apareció en el umbral.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Hemos ido a cortar flores —le cortó Bella—. Si tu rabieta ya ha terminado, puedes venir a ayudarnos a arreglar las que hemos traído. Alice, ¿conoces aquellas flores que se llaman nubes? —la niña asintió—, ¿por qué no traes algunas para terminar el ramo?

Cuando Alice salió de la habitación, Rosie todavía permaneció en el umbral, pero a los pocos segundos entró. En su rostro todavía había cierta expresión de rebeldía, pero sin la presencia de su hermana, Bella podía actuar mejor.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —le respondió Bella con una sonrisa. Aunque tenía ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos hasta que se le secaran las lágrimas y su acostumbrada sonrisa alegre volviese, su instinto le advirtió que no lo hiciera—. En tu habitación tenías que quedarte sólo hasta que te encontraras mejor. Nadie te ha obligado a quedarte allí.

—Alice dice que tú...

—Ya sé que estáis muy compenetradas por ser gemelas —la interrumpió Bella—, pero tenéis que comprender que no sois la misma Alice que tú, y ella no puede ser tu mensajera. Tú tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones.

A Rosie no le hicieron mucha gracia las palabras de Bella, pero cuando vio llegar a Alice con un pequeño ramillete de flores, decidió olvidarse de ellas, y se entretuvo mucho con su hermana arreglando las flores.

Más tarde, cuando las niñas ya estaban dormidas, Edward le comentó a Bella que estaba preocupado porque había visto triste a Rosie, pero ella le explicó la situación, y lo tranquilizó.

—Sí —comentó él—, es cierto que Rosie se apoya demasiado en Alice, sobre todo en las ocasiones desagradables para ella. Tanya decía... —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió bruscamente, lo que hizo que Bella le dirigiese una larga mirada.

—Edward, no voy a deshacerme si mencionas su nombre o haces cualquier referencia a ella. Después de todo, estoy viviendo en su casa, estoy intentando ser una buena madre para sus hijas.

—De acuerdo. Pero ya te dije que puedes hacer todos los cambios que quieras en la casa.

Bella no estaba hablando de eso, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

—¿Incluso en el jardín?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Aunque el jardinero piense que así está perfecto y que sería un sacrilegio hacerle cualquier cambio?

—Por supuesto —dijo observando sus cuidadas y elegantes manos— Aunque no sabía que le gustaba la jardinería.

—Pues sí, me gusta. Y, sin descuidar mi carrera de modelo, me di tiempo para estudiar arreglo artístico de jardines. Te voy a enseñar los planes y bosquejos que tengo para el jardín de esta casa.

—Muy bien —comentó Edward al verlos—. Me parece un trabajo muy profesional. Sigue adelante e indícame cuando necesites ayuda, te hará falta contar con los contactos adecuados.

Edward tenía razón, una cosa era hacer unos bosquejos de razonable calidad y otra muy diferente llevar la idea a la práctica.

—Pero costará mucho dinero.

—Querida, tu esposo es un hombre bastante acaudalado.

Después de dejar sus dibujos en la mesa, Bella contempló el rostro de Edward y con triste dolor advirtió lo cansado que parecía. Había pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Ella también estaba cansada. Y era lógico, por la noche hacían el amor con tan apasionada intensidad, que lo raro era que pudiesen levantarse por la mañana.

—Querido —lo imitó ella—, tu esposa es una mujer bastante acaudalada.

—No me hace falta tu dinero.

—Ni a mí tampoco el tuyo —repuso ella rápidamente—. Pero la cuestión es, ¿cómo vamos a organizar nuestras finanzas?

—Como quieras. Aunque preferiría que no se te ocurriera comprarles demasiados regalos a las niñas. Por supuesto que yo continuaré pagando los gastos y destinaré algo para ti. Con tu dinero, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Bella sintió que el rostro le ardía como si Edward le hubiese propinado una bofetada. En realidad, sentía que no podía haber encontrado un modo más insultante para recalcar su determinación de mantener sus vidas separadas.

Excepto en un solo lugar. La cama.

De acuerdo. Si la cama era el único lugar en el que podían encontrarse como iguales, lo haría tan atrayente que Edward nunca querría alejarse de ella.

El siguiente par de meses transcurrió en relativa calma. Las niñas tuvieron los altibajos normales en el comportamiento de cualquier niño de su edad, pero no hubo nada que Bella no pudiese manejar y poco a poco empezó a convertirse en una verdadera madre para ellas.

La primera fiesta que ofrecieron Edward y ella después de su matrimonio fue una prueba, pero salió muy bien, y muy pronto la comunidad empezó a incluirla en la vida social y empezó a reconocer a la gente con quien se encontraba en la calle.

Lentamente, y con la ayuda adecuada, el jardín empezó a transformarse al gusto de Bella. Se construyó la terraza que deseaba y muy pronto se iba a instalar la nueva piscina, que estaría más cerca de la casa, ya que la antigua piscina nadie la usaba por lo lejos que estaba.

Con el trato continuo con los trabajadores de la casa, éstos se convirtieron en personas para ella, dejando de ser sólo nombres y rostros. Bella por fin empezaba a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

De hecho, la única persona que no demostraba una total aceptación de Bella era la persona que la joven más necesitaba que lo hiciese. Su esposo era educado, solícito y excitante. Discutía las cosas con ella como si se tratase de un verdadero ser humano en lugar de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Por las noches se unían con una pasión que a Bella le parecía inigualable. No obstante, a medida que iban transcurriendo las semanas y los meses, Bella fue consumiéndose por encontrar en Edward alguna señal de amor, o tan siquiera de afecto.

Pero aquella ansiada recompensa se mantenía tan fuera de su alcance como siempre. Lo había arriesgado todo, y había perdido.

E iba a tener que vivir con ello durante el resto de su vida.

Por suerte, Jane ya había accedido a que colaborara en los trabajos de la casa, por lo que la multitud de tareas diarias la ayudaba a alejar la mente de su más ferviente deseo: lograr el amor de Edward.

Un buen día, después de recoger un cubo de ropa del cuarto en el que estaba la lavadora, se dispuso a subirla para guardarla.

Como siempre, faltaba un calcetín. ¿Sería que se devoraban uno al otro? se preguntó sonriente. Él ataque de los calcetines caníbales. A lo mejor Edward había dejado el otro dentro del zapato. Miró en su armario y revisó los zapatos. En ese momento, un atisbo de color le llamó la atención y, al inclinarse, se encontró con un álbum fotográfico que estaba en un rincón.

Lo levantó, le quitó el polvo y lo abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de Edward y Tanya, tomada durante su luna de miel por un fotógrafo ambulante en Sydney. Se encontraban sentados ante una mesa de una cafetería al aire libre. Tanya estaba tan hermosa como siempre; Edward parecía mucho más joven. Miraba a Tanya como si en su persona estuvieran encerrados todos los maravillosos secretos de su futuro. Bella cerró el álbum con tanta energía, que de pronto cayó un papel al suelo.

Se trataba de una carta.

«No, no voy a leerla», decidió. Trató de volverla a meter dentro de álbum, pero como se resistía, la abrió un poco para acomodar el papel y entonces, con incrédula consternación, notó que en el sobre aparecía su nombre, escrito con la inconfundible letra de Tanya.

Temblorosa, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero se dijo que debía ser valiente y los abrió.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, empezó a leer la carta.

Capítulo 8

Querida Bella:

Anoche te vi volver a Pigeon Hill, y aunque se trató tan sólo de un sueño, el recuerdo no se desvanecerá. Creo que debe tratarse de un presagio, y si lo es, y tú vuelves, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber. Cuando leas esta carta, yo ya estaré muerta. No puedes imaginarte lo enfadada y amargada que mi destino me hace sentirme. La vida no ha sido justa para mí. Debería haber sido capaz de tener niños, hijos e hijas para Edward y que fuesen míos de verdad. En lugar de ello, me veo obligada a depender de ti. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que sugerí que aquella noche durmieses en nuestra cama?

A BELLA le latía con fuerza el corazón, mientras las palabras danzaban ante sus ojos. Deseaba poder arrojar la carta al fuego, pero sabía que debía leerla. Respiró hondo y se forzó a ignorar la extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago, y siguió leyendo.

Nosotros lo planeamos, Edward y yo. Yo me aseguré de que estuvieses en nuestra cama, y él fingió no saberlo. Sabía que estabas en tus días fértiles... ¿recuerdas que un par de semanas antes habíamos hablado del método basal y que nos habíamos tomado la temperatura según se indicaba? También esa conversación la había planeado yo. Siempre agradecías tanto las ayudas que te prestaba. Reneé no debería haberte tenido nunca, pues era completamente incapaz como madre. Pero ella no te quería, sólo te tuvo para castigarnos a todos y castigarse también a sí misma.

Edward no quería acostarse contigo, pero lo hizo por mí porque para entonces ya sabíamos que soy estéril. Era algo injusto; yo había edificado la vida perfectamente para nosotros, y con esa noticia todo se hizo añicos.

Bella sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Después de un momento, continuó con la lectura.

Edward sugirió la adopción, pero la verdad es que yo no quería niños ajenos en mi vida. Siempre he sentido que el origen es algo muy importante. En realidad, él también deseaba tener sus propios hijos. Entonces me di cuenta del motivo por el que habías sido enviada a mí. Eras de la familia, y eras cariñosa, simpática y dulce... todo lo que yo deseaba que mis hijos fuesen. Así que empecé a hacer planes, y la verdad es que no me sorprendí de que todo me saliera tan bien. Si no hubiese sido por mí, las niñas nunca hubiesen sido concebidas y nunca habrían nacido. Yo les di la vida, y nadie puede haberlas amado más.

Quizá te aburriría si te describiese con minuciosidad la forma en que manipulé las cosas para poder llegar a adoptar a las gemelas. Ni siquiera Edward sabe cómo lo conseguí. No hice nada ilegal, pero soy muy buena haciendo planes y, además, aproveché todos mis contactos. Cuando las trajimos a casa, inmediatamente me enamoré de ellas. Nadie me había dicho que no podía enamorarse de los bebés.

Fue una pena que tuviese que cortar el contacto contigo, pero no había otra solución; podríamos haber salido adelante si hubieses tenido sólo un niño, pero con las gemelas te habrías dado cuenta de que eran las que nosotros habíamos adoptado, y eso hubiese significado muchos dolores de cabeza para todos nosotros.

Así que tuve que asegurarme de que nunca volvieras a Pigeon Hill. Debo reconocer que no me esperaba que te convirtieses en modelo y que fue un impacto para mí empezar a verte en todas las revistas; no eras ya la desgarbada chiquilla que yo tan bien conocía, sino una alta y exquisita criatura. Y era obvio que tu vida era maravillosa y; eso casi me hacía sentir envidia. Bella, espero que sientas cierto agradecimiento hacia mí, porque si no hubiese sido por mí, no habrías sabido como comportarte, ¿no crees? Eras tan salvaje cuando empezaste a venir aquí, que a veces me preguntaba si lograría hacer algo de ti. Pero lo logré; tanto tú como las niñas sois creación mía. Las niñas son esencialmente mías.

Yo les enseñé todo lo que saben; yo las adopté cuando su verdadera madre las cedió. Cada vez que estas niñas pronuncien la palabra «mamá», se referirán a mí. No pude resistirme a ponerles esos nombres, aunque Edward llegó a oponer cierta resistencia... supongo que pensaba que así tú podrías adivinar que eran tuyas, pero yo sabía que eso no sucedería. Todo me ha salido bien, es que los dioses trabajan a mi favor. Hasta ahora.

Edward se casará contigo, pues así tranquilizará su conciencia. Pero yo me alegro, ya que es como un giro más a mí favor de la rueda del destino.

Tú también serás feliz. Aunque no tanto como yo. Entre Edwardy yo había algo extraordinario, pero a él tú siempre le gustaste. Y le gustó acostarse contigo, lo admito. Por supuesto que los hombres son tan exigentes como las mujeres, y supongo que existe una satisfacción primitiva para el ego del hombre que inicia a una virgen. Cuando me encuentro bien, tengo la esperanza de que nunca tengas que llegar a comprender lo doloroso que ese pensamiento ha sido para mí; pero cuando me siento mal, con todo el corazón espero que lo entiendas. Cuídalas bien, Bella, o volveré del Más Allá.

Bella contempló el papel como si estuviese hechizado. Y después desvió la mirada hacia la fotografía en la que aparecían Tanya y Edward.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró en la silenciosa habitación. Pero sí lo creía. Cuántas veces le había escuchado decir a Tanya que la perfección era alcanzable, pero se necesitaba trabajar duramente para conseguirlo. Aunque no había dicho nunca que también era necesario tener la habilidad de manipular a los demás y convencerse a sí misma de que era cosa del destino.

Aquella traición le provocaba a Bella un amargo sabor en la boca y en el corazón.

Había sido como despojar de su máscara un rostro amado, encontrando la belleza en el lugar de la infamia.

Tanya la había utilizado. La culpa y el dolor que había padecido durante los últimos diez años no significaban nada y quedaban convertidos en un fútil e improductivo sentimiento. ¡Menuda ironía le había jugado el destino! Bella, que tantas veces había compadecido a su madre por haber echado a perder su vida, acababa de darse cuenta de que había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Las manipulaciones de Tanya la habían llevado a la cama y a los brazos de Edward, y después le habían robado el fruto de aquella unión a sangre fría. Bella se sentía tan mal que hubiese tenido delante a Tanya, la habría matado.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? —musitó con salvajismo—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar a Dios con mi vida?

Asqueada y hecha añicos, volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia la fotografía. ¿Cómo podría haber llegado a pensar que amaba a Edward? Perdonar una traición como aquello era imposible; no obstante, tendría que continuar al lado de Edward, pues no podía abandonar a las niñas.

Ya estaban empezando a confiar en ella, algún día llegarían a quererla y eso era mucho más de lo que Bella había esperado durante los pasados diez años.

Aunque deseaba matar a Edward, tirarle a la cara su perfidia y hacerlo retorcerse, gritar y romper cosas, así como enseñarle que no podía jugar con su corazón y con su cuerpo sin pagar por ello, no lo haría. Cerraría su corazón para siempre y lo haría impermeable al dolor. Si había muchas mujeres que vivían en razonable tranquilidad con hombres que no las amaban y a quienes ellas no amaban, ella también lo haría. A partir de ese momento, no esperaría nada, nada en absoluto; y cuando la cólera y el resentimiento se hubiesen apaciguado, quizá podría aspirar a cierta rutinaria tranquilidad.

Aunque eso pareciese una sentencia de muerte.

Eso le pasaba por haber leído una carta que durante tanto tiempo había estado oculta, se regañó con severidad, aunque tu nombre estuviera escrito en el sobre.

En ese instante, un súbito movimiento en la puerta la hizo alejar la vista de la carta. Edward entró en la habitación, y ella inmediatamente advirtió que se había dado cuenta de quién era la letra de la carta. Edward se paró en seco, pero casi inmediatamente recuperó el control.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó con dureza.

—Estaba dentro de un álbum fotográfico en tu armario —contestó Bella, temblando de furia—. Pero no te preocupes, se trata de una carta dirigida a mí. ¡Cómo debéis haberos reído vosotros dos!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De esto —replicó Bella sacudiendo la carta y curvando la boca en una mueca de desprecio—. Tanya me la escribió cuando supo que iba a morir. Es evidente que presentía que yo volvería para buscar a las niñas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward, mientras su rostro adquiría la palidez de una cadáver y le dirigía a ella una mirada letal.

—Es una confesión total —contestó furiosa—. Aunque para ella no lo era, pues no creía que tuviera nada que confesar. A lo mejor quería que yo me enterase de la forma en que ella y tú me habías utilizado para poder tener hijos.

—¿Te utilizamos?

—Me manipulasteis, me explotasteis, me engañasteis, ¡os burlasteis de mí! Me utilizasteis —le escupió con rabia—. Sí, Tanya y tú me utilizasteis como depósito de fertilidad. Y ahora me estás utilizando como madre y esposa.

—¿De verdad? Pues me temo que vas a tener que explicarme a qué te refieres.

—No tiene sentido que mientas; Tanya fue muy explícita —Bella ni siquiera intentó disimular su desprecio.

—¡Dame eso!

Bella apretó los labios y se negó a entregarle la carta.

—Ya has ido demasiado lejos —dijo con una voz que encerraba una amenazaba salvaje—. Enséñame esa maldita carta.

Bella la apretó contra su pecho, pero él pronunció su nombre en una especie de suave gruñido y entonces Bella ya no tuvo necesidad de resistirse. Bella reprimió un doloroso suspiro y extendió la carta.

Edward agarró la carta con una fuerza salvaje. En sus duras facciones no había ni un atisbo de sentimiento, aunque Bella adivinaba detrás de su máscara una crueldad absoluta.

Bella se dirigió entonces hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. El agotamiento la invadía haciendo que en su mente sólo prevaleciese un primitivo deseo por sobrevivir.

El suave crujido del papel cuando Edward abrió la carta retumbó como un trueno en sus oídos. No se atrevía a mirar a Edward y su mirada se obstinaba en clavarse en uno de los gordos cupidos que adornaban la habitación. Al día siguiente, llamaría al decorador y lo primero que quitarían serían esos malditos y ridículos querubines. Cuando terminara la nueva decoración de aquel dormitorio, Tanya no lo reconocería, pensó con malicia.

Edward soltó una furiosa exclamación, haciendo que a Bella se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Respiró hondo y entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—¿Y te has creído todo esto? —preguntó Edward con una voz que parecía salida de ultratumba.

—¿Y por qué iba a mentir Tanya? —preguntó Bella—. Tanya sabía que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, y nadie miente en esas circunstancias.

—Y si yo te aseguro que el contenido de esta carta es el producto de una mente enferma, ¿a quién le creerás?

Bella dejó de contemplar al cupido para concentrar se en un ramillete de frescos junquillos colocado en una estantería.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Desde el principio supe el motivo por el que te habías casado conmigo. Por lo menos en eso fuiste sincero.

Se hizo entre ellos un intenso silencio cargado de sentimientos no expresados.

—Prefieres creer a Tanya —repuso Edward con calma—. De verdad crees que mis ganas de tener hijos era tan grande que consentí en seducir a una chiquilla que era prima de mi esposa, y que se encontraba a mi cuidado en mi casa, con el único objetivo de dejarla embarazada.

Cuando Bella se volvió, se dio cuenta de que Edward no la estaba mirando, sino que tenía la mirada clavada en los papeles que sostenía en la mano.

—Siempre he sabido que la amabas tanto que harías cualquier cosa por ella.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza a mi integridad —repuso Edward con una voz tan suave como la seda—. Es obvio que no tienes ni idea sobre lo insultantes que son para mí tus palabras. Aquella noche, yo no sabía que eras tú la que estabas acostada en mi cama, creía que eras Tanya. Estoy seguro de que debes haber notado que vuestra estructura física era similar.

—No mientas, Edward—dijo ella con tristeza, a pesar de que su corazón necesitaba creerle—. Puedo aceptar cualquier cosa, menos las mentiras.

—No obstante, creíste en las palabras de Tanya —le aseguró él en tono glacial—. Aunque, según la propia Tanya, ella te mintió y se aprovechó de ti, prefieres creer sus mentiras a mi verdad. Te voy a contar lo que de verdad ocurrió durante aquel verano. Desde hacía ya un par de años, a mí me tenía muy preocupado el equilibrio mental de Tanya. Anhelaba con tanto fervor quedarse embarazada, que llegó un momento en el que sólo quería hacer el amor si había para ella alguna probabilidad de concebir. Parecía pensar que su infertilidad la despojaba de su condición de mujer y que su vida no valía la pena. Todo por no haber logrado tener tres o cuatro hijos. A mí me parecía bien la adopción, pero Tanya no aceptaba el fracaso, nunca llegó a asumir su infertilidad.

Edward se acercó hacia la ventana y permaneció con la mirada fija en el vacío.

—Bella, ¿no te das cuenta que esa carta es un desesperado intento por reclamar cierta responsabilidad en el nacimiento de las gemelas? Tanya deseaba tanto tener hijos, que de alguna manera se las arregló para convencerse a sí misma de que eran suyas. De lo cual también quiso convencerte a ti diciéndote que todo lo había planeado ella.

Aquella versión eliminaba todas las sospechas que Bella tenía sobre Edward. Pero para ella, la declaración de Tanya tenía mucho visos de realidad.

—Pero es verdad que ella y yo hablamos una vez sobre los períodos fértiles de la mujer —contestó Bella implacable—. Recuerdo muy bien que fue ella la que sacó el tema a colación. Y después, aquella maldita noche que me quedé sola en tu casa. En vez de dejarte recado en el hotel, Tanya se fue a la casa de los Gardiner, dejándome a mí como cebo en tu cama. Hasta llegó a sugerirme que tomase una de sus píldoras para dormir si me hacía falta. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, así que la tomé. No te oí llegar y no me di cuenta al principio de que te habías acostado conmigo, pero... —se interrumpió de pronto.

—¿Pero qué?

—Casi inmediatamente comprendí que eras tú —terminó casi sin aliento—. Aunque pensé que se trataba de otra de mis innumerables fantasías. Como supongo que sabías, pues me temo que fui demasiado transparente, yo estaba enamorada de ti.

—Yo llegué tarde a casa —empezó a explicar Edward ausente—, y mientras leía el periódico me tomé una copa de vino; después subí a acostarme —había tanta desolación en su mirada, que casi la asustó—. Debería haberme detenido cuando noté quién eras. Pero no lo hice. No pude. Yo no era inmune a tu sencilla y tímida frescura. Sí, sabía lo que sentías por mí. Pero me resultó imposible controlar mi propio deseo.

Apretó los puños y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Y después me sentí tan asqueado por lo que había hecho... estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo por haberte deseado y por haber hecho el amor contigo, por haberle sido infiel a Tanya, que perdí la calma.

—Yo pensaba que te habías enfadado porque creías que yo te había seducido—replicó Bella con mucha tensión. La crueldad de las palabras de Edward y su evidente rechazo la habían atormentado durante años. Y todavía sucedía así.

—En parte es cierto. Pero tú no puedes demostrar que no lo hiciste, igual que yo tampoco puedo demostrar que aquella noche no sabía quién eras.

—Ella dice aquí...

—Bella, repito mi pregunta, ¿a quién vas a creerle?

—Tengo que creer a Tanya —Bella hablaba procurando ocultar todo rastro de dolor en su voz—. ¿Cómo se enteró Tanya de mi embarazo? Mi madre no se lo dijo. ¿Cómo supo que aquella noche nos acostamos juntos? ¿Le hablaste de lo divertido que había sido acostarte con una virgen?

Edward arrugó furioso la carta.

—No —dijo, con una voz que parecía un gruñido—. ¡No lo hice! Y no creo que nadie, ni siquiera Tanya, se arriesgara a tanto a cambio de la esperanza de que te quedaras embarazada.

—¿Qué tenía ella que perder? Si como dices, a ella no le interesaba hacer el amor a menos que estuviese en sus días fértiles, el hecho de que yo pasase la noche contigo no debió preocuparte mucho —Bella necesitaba herir a Edward, quería que padeciese una mínima parte de la rabia y el dolor que se albergaban en su interior.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No, no creo que le preocupara. De acuerdo, digamos que todo lo planeó ella. Pero mintió al decir que yo había tenido algo que ver con eso, y también es mentira que me contara lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Hizo sus planes sin consultarme porque sabía que me habría negado rotundamente a participar en un plan tan despiadado.

Bella agachó la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo puedo saber que eso es cierto?

—Porque con el tiempo vas a llegar a conocerme muy bien —le aseguró Edwars—. Lo suficiente para estar segura que toda esa carta es un cúmulo de mentiras.

—¿Y ya crees que nuestro encuentro fue planeado por ella?

Edward titubeó, la observó con una expresión sombría y reservada. Bella lo observaba atentamente, le daba miedo oír su respuesta.

—Sí —contestó él por fin, aunque de modo casi indiferente—. Creo que lo más probable es que lo tuviera previsto.

—También yo —repuso Bella, con todos sus recuerdos hechos añicos, aplastados hasta ser convertidos en polvo, en mentiras, simulaciones y farsas, en basura.

—¿Crees que yo tuve algo que ver en eso? —preguntó Edward con calma.

Bella no pudo contestar. Su necesidad de creer en su inocencia superaba a la triste realidad de saber que Edward quería tanto a Tanya como para considerar a sus hijas como el único medio de que su esposa conservase la salud mental.

—No puedo obligarte a creerme —dijo Edward con tristeza—. Pero si has leído bien la carta, te habrás dado cuenta de que aunque Tanya asegura que elaboramos el plan entre los dos, siempre dice: «Yo esto, yo lo otro», sin mencionarme a mí.

A Bella le llamó la atención el tono de voz de Edward. Se reflejaba en su rostro tan implacable autocontrol, que parecía que tuviese una máscara puesta. Bella comprendía su necesidad de convencerla, pues el futuro de su matrimonio dependía de ello. Sería, señaló una vocecilla despiadada en su interior, mucho más cómodo para él tener una esposa que no creyese que había conspirado para seducirla y dejarla embarazada y posteriormente despojarla de sus hijas de modo ilegal.

Bella podría pedir leer la carta de nuevo, mas el instinto le advirtió que si lo hacía, algo irrecuperable desaparecería de su matrimonio.

Todo se reducía, como bien lo había indicado Edward a un asunto de confianza.

Lo único que tenía que preguntarse ella misma era si Edward sería capaz de seducir a la joven prima de su esposa, que vivía en su casa y bajo su protección, con el solo propósito de que tuviese un hijo suyo que él pudiese adoptar después.

Y la respuesta era obvia. Por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer. Edward era un hombre íntegro, con una moral intachable y altos principios. No podía imaginárselo dominado por el deseo de tener tan sólo a su propia sangre en Pigeon Hill. Tampoco era un hombre obsesivo. Fueran cuales fuesen sus razones, y Bella pensaba que estaba empezando a comprenderlas, Tanya había mentido.

—No, no lo harías —manifestó con calma. —No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí.

Entonces ella se arriesgó a dirigirle una breve mirada. Todavía parecía el mismo, un hombre duro y que daba una asombrosa impresión de fuerza y poder. Nunca sería diferente; no obstante, cuando hacían el amor, su expresión se suavizaba y en sus movimientos había una ternura que la hacía confiar en él de forma absoluta.

De pronto, Bella comprendió que aquel era un buen momento para abordar a Edward, la carta de Tanya había abatido todas sus defensas.

—Edward, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el que te casaste conmigo?

—Me pareció el mejor modo de solucionar una situación intolerable.

—Por supuesto —la respuesta de Edward no cambiaba nada, ni significaba una promesa de cualquier clase de victoria.

—No creo que sepas de lo que estoy hablando —aseguró Edward mirándola con furia—. Me casé contigo porque te deseaba. Siempre ha sido así. Cuando volví a verte después de diez años todo volvió a mí, el deseo, la necesidad de tenerte en mis brazos...

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Bella tapándose los oídos con las manos, pero él se lo impidió y la obligó a bajarla.

—Tú eres la que ha preguntado —manifestó Edward enfadado—. Al principio, lo odié y te odiaba a ti, porque eres la única mujer en el mundo que es capaz de ponerme en ese estado. Lo que sucedió hace diez años fue una pesadilla que destruyó mi autoestima, pero en cuanto volviste me di cuenta de que iba a volver a ocurrir. No querías irte, y de nada valieron las advertencias ni las amenazas. Me sentía impotente, así que... bueno, ¿y por qué no? Si nos casáramos, ya no tendrías ese poder sobre mí. Pero antes tenía que asegurarme de que no se te ocurriese abandonar a las niñas. Te observaba cuando estabas con ellas, y era evidente que les gustabas y que estabas preparada para quererlas. Así que te pedí que te casaras conmigo para poder vislumbrar el fin de esta maldita tormenta.

—¿Y ahora que ya lo has hecho? —preguntó Bella con voz fría y distante. No te atrevías a abrir las compuertas de los sentimientos que amenazaban con ahogarla.

—Casarme contigo ha sido la mayor estupidez de mi vida —dijo él con ironía—. Mis cálculos han fallado por completo.

Bella dio un paso atrás, con la intención de que aquel pequeño movimiento pusiese una simbólica distancia entre ellos. Las palabras de Edward la hicieron caer en un estado de intenso pánico. No podía hablar, no podía pensar.

Con la mirada fija en el rostro de Bella, Edward continuó con aspereza.

—Nada ha cambiado, nuestro matrimonio no ha solucionado nada. Al principio, me decía que se trataba sólo de sexo, que tú conocías todos los trucos, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que había algo que durante los diez años pasados me había ocultado a mí mismo.

Aunque Bella ya no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir soportando aquella conversación, le decía que Edward necesitaba imperiosamente desahogarse. Éste se encontraba de pie al lado del armario y contemplaba una rosa miniatura que Rosie había rescatado de la poda y colocado entre un ramillete de blancos y perfumados jazmines. Su arrogante perfil destacaba contra el dolor azul pálido de las paredes.

—Y... —preguntó desesperada—, ¿de qué se trata?

Edward lo miró con rabia.

—Me di cuenta de que te amaba —repuso con calma, y esbozó una fría sonrisa—. Qué divertido, ¿no crees? Si quieres, puedes reírte.

Furiosa, Bella recorrió el corto espacio que los separaba, levantó una mano y le dio una bofetada que le dejó marcada la mejilla.

—Eres idiota —siseó, a la vez que trataba de endurecerse para no caer bajo el embrujo de la cercanía de Edward—. Si me amas, ¿por qué demonios no me lo has dicho antes?

Edward le dirigió una mirada que atravesó el escudo con el que se había cubierto Bella para protegerse. Como siempre, esa mirada le causó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward lentamente—. ¿Para que pudieras reírte a gusto?

—¿Y por qué iba a querer reírme? ¿Qué mujer normal se ríe cuando el hombre al que ha amado durante los últimos doce años le dice que la ama? ¿Por qué crees que me ha casado contigo, grandísimo bruto? —preguntó Bella sollozando.

—Bella —dijo él—. Mi amor... por favor no llores. No puedo soportarlo... —la abrazó con ternura, y Bella estuvo llorando hasta que sintió que podría rompérsele el corazón.

—Bella, Bella, cariño —dijo Edward con la voz ronca por la emoción—, yo no sabía que tú me amabas. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Creía que querías casarte conmigo para estar cerca de las niñas.

—Pensaba que sabías que me excitaba en cuanto te acercabas a mí.

—Eres una mujer muy sensual, quizá...

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza y mientras ella se secaba los ojos y se sonaba la nariz, la acercó a la cama y se sentó él con ella en su regazo.

—Para tu información —dijo, a la vez que le dirigía una feroz mirada, —quiero decirte que hace años empecé a salir con otro hombre y nos acostamos juntos varias veces, pero aunque él me caía muy bien, no fue en absoluto nada parecido a... lo que me pasa cuando... cuando estoy contigo. Por eso no volví a salir con nadie más.

—¿Y entonces lo que...? —se interrumpió—. Algún día tienes que contarme por qué te atribuyeron varios amantes. Yo me decía que eso no tenía porqué importarme, pero me engañaba —hizo una nueva pausa—. De momento, de lo que estoy intentando convencerme ahora, es de que este alivio que siento no es por el estúpido sentido de la posesión de un hombre que quiere tener a una mujer en cuerpo y alma.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa adorable.

—Sí, puedes reírte —dijo Edward, con una voz que ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor sonaba así. Todas sus reservas habían sido sustituidas por una maravillosa sensualidad. La estrechaba con fuerza y tenía la cabeza inclinada de tal modo que su aliento la rozaba, con la suavidad de una pluma, en la mejilla—. No puedo evitar ser posesivo, pero lucharé contra ello, lo juro.

—No me importa que seas algo exigente.

—De acuerdo, pero procuraré serlo lo menos posible.

Tanya había tratado de levantarse de la tumba e interponerse entre ellos y Bella casi la odiaba por haberlo hecho, sin embargo, en ese momento entendía mucho mejor a su prima, cuyos demonios habían logrado controlarla de tal forma, que al final había estado a punto de destruir a todos los seres que amaba.

—No puedo creer que me ames —musitó Bella.

—¿Es tan difícil? —la alejó un poco de él, para mirarla a los ojos—. Has traído a mi vida paz, risa, una serenidad que yo nunca había experimentado y un divino desasosiego. ¿Me crees, Bella?

Bella examinó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que en aquellos ojos ya no estaba presente el frío hielo que hasta entonces los había caracterizado, sino una patente súplica.

—Oh, Edward—dijo Bella sonriente—. Tengo que creerte, si me mintieses, creo que moriría.

—Te juro que nunca volveré a mentirte —le prometió él con la voz profunda y dulce de un amante, y empezó a besarla. Más tarde, aquella misma noche, cuando las gemelas ya estaban en cama y el fuego ardía en la chimenea, Bella observó el retrato de Tanya y, de manera inconsciente, se refugió todavía más dentro de los brazos de Edward.

—Si quieres, lo podemos quitar —sugirió él.

—No. Ella ya no significa ninguna amenaza para mí. Sólo estaba pensando que en realidad nunca llegué a conocerla.

—Ninguno de nosotros. Tanya tuvo que trabajar mucho para lograr ser tan encantadora. Se programó para ser la esposa perfecta para el hombre perfecto. La mayoría de las veces lograba llevar las normas imposibles que se había impuesto, pero no era raro que la máscara se deslizase y dejara ver la verdad.

—Debía odiarse a sí misma.

—Es cierto —comentó Edward—. Y es odio debe haberse agravado al no poder concebir a pesar de que el médico nos había asegurado que no había ninguna razón médica para que no lo lograse. Yo trataba de convencerla de que era igual, de que la quería de todos modos, pero mi amor no fue suficiente. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que se había casado conmigo porque me consideraba el hombre adecuado para esa vida perfecta que se había imaginado. —Pobre Tanya —dijo Bella, dándole a Edward un beso en el cuello.

—Sí, y cuando tú te quedaste embarazada, debió sentir que el éxito de sus planes era la prueba de que estaba actuando correctamente.

—¿Qué te dijo cuando al día siguiente volvió de casa de los Gardiner?

—Que en el hotel no le habían dado el mensaje; y cuando le dijo que tú habías vuelto con tu madre, me comentó que era una pena, pero que quizá fuera mejor así.

Antes de hablar, Bella hundió el rostro en el cuello de Edward y suspiró con fuerza.

—Yo pensaba que Tanya me quería —susurró.

—Así sea, pero sólo como ella era capaz de amar a alguien.

Bella podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Edward contra su pecho, y su regularidad la confortaba.

—Podía haber hecho mucho daño a las niñas —aquella inquietante idea la había rondado toda la tarde, pero era un miedo que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a expresar.

—No, porque ser la mujer perfecta también significaba que se tiene que ser la madre perfecta.

¿Y si a pesar de su fachada de cordura las había hecho sufrir de un modo sutil y secreto que pudiera tener consecuencias posteriores?

—¡Alto! —exclamó Edward, adivinando los pensamientos de Bella—. También yo lo pensé cuando comprendí que Tanya había estado al borde de la locura, pero tú conoces a las niñas, ¿notas en ellas algo raro?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—Tanya quería que fueran felices, lo cual es algo que le debemos agradecer. —Y tú, ¿la querías a ella? —preguntó Bella sin poder reprimir un súbito ataque de celos.

—Sí, la quería —contestó Edward con voz firme—. Pero no como a ti. Cuando nos casamos, yo tenía veintiún años y ella era un par de años mayor. Ahora ya no soy tan joven ni ingenuo e impresionable. A ti te amo con todo lo que soy ahora y todo lo que en el futuro pueda llegar a ser. Todos los días te lo demostraré, hasta que termines aceptándolo.

El cariño que había en la mirada que le dirigió fue para Bella mucho más convincente que las palabras. Y se dio cuenta de lo mezquina que había sido al permitir que el rechazo que sufriera durante su niñez la afectara. Sonriente, le dio a Edward un beso en la barbilla.

—Lo acepto —declaró con calma—. Sé que me amas. Yo también te amo, y vamos a ser muy felices.

Edward la besó entonces con pasión. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, la mirada de águila apareció de nuevo en sus ojos.

—Vamos a acostarnos —dijo.

Epílogo

NO se os van a caer los bebés, ¡así que dejad de poner esa cara de terror! —ordenó el fotógrafo.

Alice y Rosalie apretaron a sus hermanitos con más fuerza todavía, lo que hizo sonreír a los adultos presentes, entre quienes se encontraba la mujer que había sido agente de Bella en Nueva York, Tia.

—Creo que desde ahora voy a contratar a la más alta, ¿Alice, verdad? —le dijo a su esposo—. ¿No te parece que es especialmente atractiva?

Su marido contemplaba su copa de champán con respeto, pues era cosecha especial de una de las mejores marcas, y por supuesto no esperaba encontrarse algo así en los confines del mundo.

—Ni lo pienses —insinuó—. Cuando la niña tenga veinte años, tal vez, pero ahora no. Se nota que su familia es muy protectora.

—Es una lástima —repuso ella mientras observaba a los demás componentes del grupo que iba a ser fotografiado.

Era evidente que Bella estaba muy segura de sí misma. Los cuatro años transcurridos la habían hecho ganar algo de peso, y la mirada que le dirigiera a su imponente esposo expresaba un amor casi indecoroso. Toni suspiró al verla. Ella había conocido a muchos hombres guapos. No podía decirse que Edward Cullen lo fuese, pero cuando Edward entraba en una habitación, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de ello. Tenía presencia, y una rara amalgama de confianza, masculinidad y autoridad de la que pocos hombres podían envanecerse. Él también debía de ser muy fotogénico, pensó con profesionalidad.

Y no cabía duda de que se moría de amor por su esposa. No es que fuera muy expresivo, pero le dirigía a su mujer unas miradas que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

Se notaba que era un hombre muy posesivo, pero si a Bella no le importaba, los demás no tenían nada que decir. Además, estaba claro que no ponía ningún inconveniente a que Bella trabajase en su negocio de remodelación de jardines, para lo que había resultado ser muy buena; y como muestra, estaba el jardín de esa misma casa. Aunque el nacimiento de los gemelos no le iba a dejar mucho tiempo libre durante los próximos meses.

Fuera lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, Bella por fin pertenecía a una gran familia feliz.

Bella ya le había contado a Tia que, en vista de que los médicos no habían podido asegurarle que no fuera a tener otro par de gemelos, habían decidido que cuatro era un buen número de hijos.

Y era evidente que dejar la vida de la pasarela para cambiarla por su actual ocupación, había sido lo mejor para Bella, que tenía un aspecto radiante. Se notaba que las niñas la adoraban y que todos eran felices.

Aquella noche, cuando Bella fue a darles un beso de buenas noches a sus hijas, pensó que eran maravillosas, querían mucho a sus hermanitos y los cuidaban muy bien.

El sonido de voces la hizo acudir primero al dormitorio de Alice. En cuanto entró, las niñas se volvieron a verla.

—Anda, Alice —dijo Rosie, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama de su hermana—, pregúntaselo tú.

—¿Preguntarme qué?

Era extraño, pero las dos niñas tenían una expresión idéntica, en la que se mezclaban la emoción y la inquietud.

—Queremos saber si tú eres nuestra verdadera madre.

Aquellas palabras fueron seguidas de un profundo silencio. Rosie se tapó la boca con una mano, y abrió los ojos, de un color idéntico al de su madre, de par en par.

—Sí, lo soy —repuso Bella con una calma que contrastaba con los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—¿Y es papá nuestro verdadero padre?

Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces eso significa que... —empezó a decir Alice, pero de pronto se interrumpió.

Bella tomó asiento y les explicó lo más importante de su historia. Las dos jovencitas se ruborizaron; no obstante, su fascinación fue evidente.

—Parece cosa de cuento de hadas —exclamó Rosie.

«Hay unas cuantas coincidencias», pensó la sonriente Bella.

—Es cierto —les dijo—. Pero al igual que en cualquier cuento, todos los personajes ocultan algo y sufren mucho.

Las niñas asintieron.

—¿Te podemos seguir llamando por tu nombre y no mamá? —preguntó Alice de pronto.

—Está bien. Me parece muy natural que llaméis mamá a Tanya —titubeó un poco—. ¿Qué es lo que os ha hecho sospechar que yo podría ser vuestra madre? Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y luego Alice respondió.

—Fue cuando nacieron los gemelos. Los dos tienen el cabello rojo como nosotras y, aunque yo me parezco un poco a la fotografía de mamá, me parezco mucho más a ti. Además, los ojos de Rosie son como los tuyos.

—Y hay otra cosa —explicó Rosie, ruborizándose—. Hace mucho tiempo, una vez entré a tu dormitorio mientras te bañabas, vi que tenías el colgante encima de la mesilla de noche y cuando lo abrí vi que ahí guardabas unos rizos que son del mismo color que el pelo de nuestros hermanos.

—¿Son nuestros esos rizos?

—Sí, os los corté el último día que estuvisteis conmigo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a papá que estabas embarazada?

Bella sabía que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso, pero no podía dejar de darles una respuesta a sus hijas.

—Él quería mucho a Tanya, y ella a él. Yo no quería romperle el corazón a vuestra madre, aunque seguramente se lo habría dicho si hubiese sabido que ella no podía tener hijos propios. Yo era una adolescente tonta y muy pobre, así que no pude conservaros a mi lado. Pero cuando tuve que daros en adopción, lloré hasta que los ojos se me secaron.

No se dio cuenta de que en su expresión se reflejaba la desolación que había padecido en aquel entonces, hasta que Rosie se puso de pronto de pie, la rodeó con sus bracitos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—No llores, Bella, en realidad así resultó mejor para todos, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Rosie, y en ese momento Alice se acercó a ellas y también abrazó a su madre.

—Después de todo -Dijo Alice con una sonrisa—, éste no es un cuento de hadas, porque aquí no hay una madrastra mala. —Qué bien que seáis nuestros verdaderos padres —dijo Rosie—, así no tendremos que buscarlos.

De nuevo en su propio dormitorio, Bella le contó a Edward lo sucedido y añadió que las niñas habían decidido no decírselo a nadie porque sería divertido tener un secreto familiar y para no verse obligadas a contestar preguntas indiscretas.

—Espero que nuestros hijos lleguen a ser tan maravillosos como sus hermanas —dijo Bella.

—Estoy seguro de que así será —le aseguró Edward besándola en la nuca—. Parece que a tu padre y a tu madrastra les han gustado.

—Sí, eso parece.

Cuando llevaban un año casados, Edward le había sugerido que se pusiese en contacto con su padre. Al principio, Bella había dudado, pero la curiosidad había triunfado y había concertado un encuentro. Para gran asombro suyo, Francis Meredith era aquel hombre desconocido que había asistido a los funerales de su madre.

—Debería haberte buscado hace tiempo —le había explicado él—, pero no quise lastimar aún más a mi esposa y tomé el camino fácil. No te culpo si me desprecias.

Pero Bella no podía despreciar a aquel hombre que tanto se había alegrado de verla. Así que había expresado su negativa por medio de un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero debes creerme —había continuado su padre—. Traté de convencer a tu madre de que aceptara una ayuda monetaria y una casa donde vivir. Pero al ver que ella se negaba, a pesar de mi insistencia, terminé cansándome y luego perdí el contacto con ella cuando volvió a mudarse. Cuando vi su nombre en la esquela del periódico acudí al funeral. Pensé que tú todavía estarías estudiando y tuve la esperanza de poderte ayudar. Pero cuando te vi, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que las cosas no te iban mal y supe que era demasiado tarde. No sé que te habrá contado tu madre, aunque debes saber que mi esposa estaba enferma y que odiaba a tu madre.

Y no le faltaba razón.

No se veían con mucha frecuencia, pero su relación había llegado a ser cariñosa y agradable, y hasta la esposa de su padre había aceptado a Bella, comprendiendo que no significaba ninguna amenaza. Bella pensaba, con cierto cinismo, que para aquella aceptación había ayudado mucho el estar casada con Edward.

Un beso de su esposo la hizo volver al presente.

—Te quiero —le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de sus hechiceros ojos verdes.

—Debes estar cansada —repuso él levantándola en brazos y dejándola en la cama.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Lo único que he tenido que hacer ha sido sostener en mis brazos a alguno de los gemelos de vez en cuando.

—Me alegra saberlo —comentó él, con una naciente excitación de deseo que empezaba a reflejarse en sus ojos—. Te amo.

En su último pensamiento coherente antes de quedar atrapada en aquel dulce fuego, Bella decidió que había merecido la pena correr algunos riesgos. El fantasma de Tanya había perdido su poder y ya no podría hacerle ningún daño. Allí, en los brazos y en el corazón de Edward, se encontraba a salvo.

Hola,

Chicas, lo siento. He intentado subir la historia de la manera normal pero al FanFiction se le fue la pinza y no volvió. No se que pasa pero no me deja subir a partir del 2º capitulo. Y el primero me lo ha publicado desencajado.

Por eso he tenido que subirlo todo de golpe. Lo sé, es largo de leer, pero realmente quería subir la adaptación hoy.

Espero que lo entendáis, que os guste y la disfrutéis.

Hacedme saber vuestras opiniones.

PS. Adaptacion con el mismo nombre de Robyn Donald, editorial Harlequin.

Besos y abrazos

Gabriella/Gabylor


End file.
